Confiance et Trahison : III - Modus Vivendi
by Gwenetsi
Summary: Suite et fin de "Carpe Diem" et "Tempus Fugit". Un nouveau trafiquant nargue les agences du monde entier alors que rien ne va plus au sein de l'équipe phare du NCIS. Cependant, il se pourrait que...
1. Hallucination ?

**Titre :** III - Modus Vivendi

**Auteur : **Gwenetsi

**Statut :** Complète

**Série :** NCIS

**Résumé :** Un nouveau trafiquant nargue les agences du monde entier alors que rien ne va plus au sein de l'équipe phare du NCIS. Cependant il se pourrait que...

**Suite et fin de :** "I - Carpe Diem" et "II - Tempus Fugit" de "Confiance et Trahison".

**Disclaimer : **L'univers et les personnages de NCIS ne sont pas ma propriété.

**Note de l'auteur :** Me voilà de retour avec rebondissements et suspense au programme, bien dosés j'espère ! Il y a un happyend.

**Actu de janvier2012 :** J'ai supprimé le mode scénario de l'histoire !

**Merci** à mes deux souffleurs d'idées pour celles qu'ils m'ont proposée, parfois loufoques, mais que j'ai quand même reprises.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Confiance et Trahison **

.

Confiance : 1 - Espérance ferme en quelqu'un, en quelque chose.

2 - Sentiment d'assurance, de sécurité de celui qui se fie à la probité (honnêteté) de quelqu'un.

.

Trahison : Action de trahir.

.

Trahir : 1 - Livrer, abandonner quelqu'un ou quelque chose à qui l'on doit fidélité.

2 - Tromper, cesser d'être fidèle à quelqu'un.

.

_On doit se méfier de chacun, c'est notre seule défense contre la trahison._

* * *

...

* * *

**III - Modus Vivendi**

.

Modus vivendi: Accommodement, transaction moyennant laquelle il soit possible à deux parties en litige de se supporter mutuellement.

.

_Un bon compromis laisse toujours tout le monde en colère._

Bill Watterson

.

_Le compromis, ça n'est pas la compromission, c'est l'envers du fanatisme. La compromission c'est la lâcheté. Le compromis, c'est le courage._

Adam Michnik

.

_Les compromis sont provisoires._

Jérôme Garcin

* * *

...

* * *

**Chapitre 1 - Hallucination ?**

_L'espoir est le pire des maux car il prolonge la souffrance de l'homme._

Nietzsche

.

_Précédemment dans NCIS :_

_Ziva gare sa voiture le long de l'allée. Elle en sort nerveuse. La journée a été éprouvante._

_Elle monte les escaliers tout en cherchant fébrilement ses clés dans son sac. Elle vient de les trouver et s'approche de la porte quand:_

_- Tu devrais te mettre au déca, retentit une voix._

_La jeune femme se fige. Cette voix..._

_Elle se retourne lentement pour se figer de nouveau. Sur les marches se trouve un visage bien connu._

_- Tony, souffle-t-elle._

.

- Bonsoir Ziva.

- Ce n'est pas possible ! Tu es...

- Mort ?

Elle acquiesce.

- C'est le cas.

- Mais tu es là !

- Quelle brillante déduction ! En effet, je suis là.

- Donc ?

- Je ne suis pas réel.

- Mais...

Elle soupire.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Zi-Va ! Fais marcher tes méninges !

Il lui décoche un grand sourire.

- Si je suis mort, je suis quoi à ton avis ? Et ne me dis pas un fantôme, je le prendrais très mal !

- Tu es une hallucination ?

- Une projection de ton esprit malade et perturbé tu veux dire !

- Tony ! Espèce de...

Il la coupe l'empêchant de déverser le flot d'injures qui menace de sortir.

- Et bien voilà ! Là je te retrouve !

- Quoi ! ?

- Maintenant qu'il est établi que je suis une hallucination, une projection de ton subconscient, si on passait à l'intérieur ? Je doute que tes voisins voient d'un très bon œil de te voir parler toute seule !

Constatant qu'il, ou plus exactement qu'elle, a raison, elle ouvre la porte, les faisant entrer tous les deux.

Il s'installe dans le fauteuil tandis qu'elle prend le canapé.

- C'est plutôt pas mal chez toi.

- Tony, qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ?

- Pas de « Bonjour Tony, comment vas-tu ? » ?

- Tu n'es pas réel je te signale !

- D'ailleurs à ce propos, qu'est-ce-que ça fait de se faire la conversation ?

- Si tu n'étais pas mort je te tuerai moi même !

- Oh, doucement Ziva ! On se calme !

- Je répète ma question, qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ? Pourquoi éprouverais-je besoin de voir mon collègue mort et de discuter avec lui ?

- Tu viens de le dire, tu en éprouves le besoin.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Bonne question !

- Si tu es moi, tu dois être en mesure de me le dire.

- Je crois que tu le sais déjà.

Elle attend qu'il poursuive.

- Tu n'acceptes pas ma mort et je te manque. Tu as besoin de quelqu'un sur qui t'appuyer. Avant j'étais là, mais je ne le suis plus. Tu m'imagines donc pour te réconforter.

- Merci Freud !

- Tu le connais ?

- Je ne suis pas inculte Tony !

- C'est vrai.

Le jeune homme se tait. Le silence s'installe un instant, rompu par Ziva.

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu.

- Bien sûr que si, je viens de le faire !

- Non, tu m'as dit pourquoi je te voyais, pas pourquoi tu viens de débarquer chez moi pour que l'on discute !

Il paraît embarrassé.

- Tony ?

- Tu as eu une journée éprouvante et seulement m'apercevoir de temps en temps ne te suffit plus.

- Je suis désespérée à ce point là ?

- On dirait bien.

Ziva prend le temps de réfléchir.

- Tu vas rester longtemps ?

- Aussi longtemps que tu auras besoin de moi, en théorie du moins.

- Comment ça ?

- Je suis toi et tu l'ignores, alors comment pourrais-je le savoir ? Et à la question que tu es en train de te poser la réponse est non. Non, tu n'es pas folle et encore moins malade. Mais si tu ne me crois pas tu peux toujours aller faire un check up complet.

- Je crois que je vais te... me croire.

- Oublie que je suis toi, fais comme si j'étais vraiment Tony, ça sera plus simple.

Elle hoche la tête en signe d'assentiment.

- Et maintenant ? demande-t-il.

- Comment ça ?

- Si je suis là pour te remonter le moral, qu'est-ce-que je dois faire ?

Elle sourit et se lève.

- Je n'ai pas encore mangé et j'ai besoin de me détendre !

- Pizza dvd ?

* * *

**Alors j'ai droit à la statue (ça c'est pour Pline) ou je me commande un cercueil tout de suite ? **

**Persévérez dans votre lecture, le meilleur reste à venir ! Ne restez pas sur l'impression que vous a fait ce chapitre. Vous passeriez à côté de pas mal de chose...**


	2. Mystère

**Merci pour vos messages chers reviewers, ils me font super plaisir!**

**Oui, j'adore les citations, j'en ai recopié plus de 500 (je vous jure que je je pensais pas en avoir noté autant avant de les compter), mais je ne les connais pas toutes pas coeur (juste mes préférées). Et oui je connais celles d'_Esprits criminels_, je les ai aussi toutes notées quelque part. D'ailleurs celles de mes fic viennent en partie de là.**

**La suite déjà (j'ai quand même attendu les reviews pour la poster) pour entrer au coeur de l'histoire. Pour la même raison, dans les prochains chapitres (dont celui-ci) vous verrez que je fais de grandes ellipses.**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 - Mystère**

_Les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles semblent être, donc on se laisse tromper par les apparences. Rares sont ceux qui ont l'intelligence de voir ce qui se cache derrière le masque._

Phaedre

___._

Adossé à la rambarde au-dessus de l'open space, Gibbs passe pensivement sa main dans ses cheveux. Il observe ses agents s'activer à leurs bureaux.

Ils n'ont aucune enquête en cours pour l'instant. Leur échec à faire tomber Le Fantôme est leur seule préoccupation du moment. Il peut aussi féliciter l'administration de leur éviter le désœuvrement grâce à la paperasse.

Il soupire.

L'ambiance est étrange au sein de l'agence depuis quelques temps, principalement au sein de l'équipe. Lui est constamment sur les nerfs, McGee passe tout son temps libre à l'écriture de son nouveau roman, Wilson n'est toujours pas totalement intégré et Ziva a un comportement étrange.

C'est vrai qu'il est obnubilé par le trafiquant, de ce fait il tient moins bien son équipe. Mais cela ne justifie pas son attitude.

Après la réussite de_ Deep Six_, Tim a décidé de raconter leurs démêlés avec Stone et la disparition de Tony.

C'est d'ailleurs cette dernière qui entrave la pleine intégration de Dwayne à l'équipe.

Abby, Ducky et Palmer sont égaux à eux-mêmes, et bien heureusement, car quand il regarde Ziva il se dit que l'équipe n'est plus ce qu'elle était.

La jeune femme paraît plus détendue, trop détendue. Constamment le sourire aux lèvres, c'est comme si pour elle rien n'avait changé et même que tout s'était amélioré. C'est bien simple, il ne la reconnaît plus.

Quand Abby, lui-même ou le médecin légiste l'interroge là-dessus, elle répond qu'elle a conscience du changement, mais qu'il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Il ne saurait dire s'il faut se réjouir ou s'alarmer de cette réponse.

Il y a aussi leur mystérieux ange gardien, cet homme qu'ils retrouvent sur leur chemin quoi qu'ils fassent.

Oui, décidément l'ambiance au sein du NCIS est bien étrange, pourtant personne ne semble s'en rendre compte.

* * *

Leon Vance le rejoint.

- Un problème ?

- Aucun.

Le directeur acquiesce. Il a compris depuis bien longtemps que Gibbs n'est pas du genre à se confier.

- Je viens d'avoir la CIA en visioconférence, reprend-il.

- Et ?

- Ils refusent catégoriquement toute collaboration. C'est idiot de leur part de faire cavalier seul au vu de l'implication du NCIS, mais le secrétaire d'état les appuie. J'ignore pourquoi, mais c'est sûr qu'il y a quelque chose d'anormal dans cette histoire.

- Tu crois ?

- Je me passerai de tes sarcasmes, Gibbs. Occupe toi plutôt de ton équipe, je me charge de la CIA.

Le directeur le quitte. Gibbs rejoint ses agents.

* * *

Il est 19h00 quand Ziva passe la porte de son appartement. Cela fait déjà trois mois qu'elle a des visions de Tony où elle discute avec lui. Ces derniers temps, elles sont plus rares. Dix jours se sont écoulés depuis sa dernière apparition.

Elle devrait s'en féliciter, cela veut dire qu'elle va mieux, pourtant cela lui fait l'effet inverse. Elle s'est habituée à sa présence, et elle vit son absence de façon douloureuse, comme si elle le perdait une nouvelle fois.

Ses amis s'inquiètent de son comportement, elle le sait, mais n'a pas pour autant envie d'en changer.

Elle fait rapidement le tour de son domicile, appelant doucement son partenaire dans l'espoir de le voir surgir au détour d'un mur. Elle soupire de dépit en constatant qu'il n'est pas là. Mais c'est normal, Tony n'en a toujours fait qu'à sa tête, alors hallucination ou pas, cela ne change rien.

« Je ne suis pas un chien qu'on siffle Ziva ! » avait-il décrété un jour. « Je ne vais pas accourir parce que tu m'appelles, même si je ne suis pas réel. »

C'était sa réponse quand elle lui avait demandé s'il assisterait à sa naturalisation. Car elle est américaine à présent et, lors de la cérémonie, elle n'a pu que constater son absence.

La jeune femme se prépare un thé, insère un dvd dans le lecteur et s'installe dans le fauteuil. Il est encore tôt, mais elle n'a pas faim.

Elle tente en vain de se concentrer sur l'histoire, son esprit est ailleurs.

Ces derniers temps, elle s'est rendue compte de sa dépendance aux apparitions de Tony. Elle en a eu une nouvelle preuve ce soir et elle ne sait pas quoi faire. Elle ne veut pas changer, elle tient trop à ces rares moments où elle le retrouve. C'est comme si elle revivait ces moments de complicité qu'ils avaient eu après le départ de Gibbs pour le Mexique, mais en beaucoup plus fort. Seulement elle sait aussi qu'ils ne sont pas réels, qu'ils ne sont que le produit de son imagination, alors...

Elle ne se rend pas compte qu'elle glisse dans le sommeil.

Une forme apparaît à ses côtés. Elle l'aperçoit alors que ses paupières se ferment.

- Tony, murmure-t-elle.

La forme sourit et la prend dans ses bras. La jeune femme se laisse emporter dans les bras de Morphée.

Elle ne le sait pas, mais plus tard plusieurs silhouettes se rencontreront sous ses fenêtres. Dans la pénombre, on ne pourra distinguer les armes qu'elles portent au côté. Pourtant, si l'on s'approchait, on pourrait constater que, pour l'une d'elles, il s'agit d'un 45.


	3. Rencontre

**Reviewers, ce chapitre est pour vous!**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 - Rencontre**

_L'épreuve ne tourne jamais vers nous le visage que nous attendions._

François Mauriac

.

McGee se plaque vivement contre le mur, les balles sifflent à ses oreilles. Il jure tout en ripostant. Quelle idée ont-ils encore eu se lancer dans cette histoire ? Et maintenant ils se retrouvent coincés dans un entrepôt au milieu d'une fusillade. Et tout ça pour du savon !

Le marine qui leur tire dessus et ses trois acolytes ont pour projet de faire exploser des centres commerciaux et de créer la panique, comme beaucoup d'autres avant eux.

Enfin, tu parles de terroristes ! Des gangsters qui braquent une quincaillerie et qui se plantent de sac ! Résultat, ils ont de quoi se laver pour au moins dix ans, tandis que ce qui devait leur servir de bombe se trouve bien au chaud au NCIS.

Et s'ils s'étaient arrêtés là ? Mais non, ces imbéciles ont décidé de se la jouer "Orbis Unum"*****. Cela aurait bien fait rire Tony, des terroristes de la petite semelle qui s'inspirent d'un film afin de fabriquer une bombe. Évidemment, pour retirer la glycérine du savon et la transformer en nitroglycérine, il leur fallait du matériel. C'est ce qui les a conduit dans cet entrepôt, ou plus exactement une intuition de Dwayne quant au lieu de rendez-vous.

Ils n'ont bien évidemment pas prévenu Gibbs, personne n'est au courant de leur situation et, quand bien même ils auraient l'occasion de décrocher leurs portables, ils n'ont pas de réseau pour les appeler.

Une balle le frôle déchirant légèrement son pantalon. La situation est critique pour lui et son partenaire.

Il se décolle du mur pour tirer sur leurs adversaires. Il parvient à en abattre un, tandis que Wilson en touche un autre. Un des deux derniers tireurs sort de sa cachette et le vise alors qu'il cherche l'autre du regard. Son collègue lui crie de se mettre à terre.

Il détourne la tête pour voir une arme pointée sur sa poitrine.

Le temps semble se suspendre un instant. Le marine le toise hautain, prêt à lui tirer dessus. Dwayne, tourné vers lui, a une expression d'horreur sur le visage. Le dernier homme n'est pas visible, mais il devine sa présence derrière le 4X4.

Il voit l'homme presser la détente. Tout se fige un instant. Tim est incapable de penser.

Il ressent l'impact dans tout son corps, mais la douleur n'est pas celle à laquelle il s'attend. Il rouvre ses yeux qu'il ne se souvient pas avoir fermé. Il est plaqué contre le mur par une poigne solide.

Plusieurs coups de feu retentissent. Le marine s'effondre tandis que l'autre se rend.

Les deux agents du NCIS s'approchent de leur sauveur qui vient de passer les menottes au dernier homme. Il leur tourne le dos. Les autres malfaiteurs ne sont plus un danger.

- Toujours à vous mettre dans les ennuis au NCIS, hein !

L'homme fait volte face.

- Je suppose que je ne devrais pas être surpris !

McGee a du mal à reprendre ses esprits. Il parvient tout de même à formuler une phrase.

- Kort ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?

- Ça se voit non ? Je vous sauve !

* * *

*** Je fais ici référence au film _La légende de Zorro_ avec Antonio Banderas et Catherine Zéta-Jones. Sur une idée originale de ti-Ben pendant une période "j'ai honte de rien".**

**Au prochain chapitre pour autant de questions que de réponses. **

**En attendant, reviews?**


	4. Révélations

**Voilà la suite, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez.**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 - Révélations**

_Ce que nous appelons le hasard n'est et ne peut être que la cause ignorée d'un effet connu._

Voltaire

.

Après avoir réussi à appeler les secours, les deux agents, accompagnés de Trent Kort, escortent le seul homme restant au NCIS. Leur arrivée dans l'open space est remarquée. Ils ont prévenu leur équipe de leur retour, mais pas de la présence de l'agent de la CIA. Gibbs et Ziva s'approchent d'eux

- McGee ?

- Patron !

- Gibbs.

- Kort !

Malgré sa surprise, il ne s'attarde pas sur l'homme de la CIA et s'adresse à ses agents.

- Vous m'expliquez ?

- Nous avons trouvé la planque de Willer, annonce Tim, mais nous avons été repérés.

- Nous avons été pris dans une fusillade, enchaîne Wilson, et M. Kort nous a...

- Tiré d'affaire.

- M. Kort ?

- Ça fait classe je trouve !

- Qu'est-ce-que vous foutiez là-bas ?

- Je sauvais vos agents.

Ziva prend part à la conversation, soulevant un point essentiel.

- C'est vous qui jouez les anges gardiens depuis quelque temps, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Ce n'est pas le terme que j'emploierai.

- Vous utilisez un 45, se souvient Tim.

- Et alors ?

- Pourquoi ? veut savoir Gibbs.

- J'aime beaucoup ce calibre.

- Pourquoi nous surveillez-vous ?

- Je suis obligé de répondre ?

- Kort !

- Je ne suis pas autorisé à vous le dire. Et pas la peine de me menacer, ça ne changera rien.

Dwayne établit alors la relation entre Kort et une de leurs enquêtes.

- Vous avez tiré sur Howard !

- Qui ?

- Un marine que l'on a poursuivi et que vous avez abattu, déclare Ziva. On a retiré une balle de 45 de sa poitrine.

- Le type qu'a failli vous tuer ?

- Oui, confirme Dwayne.

- Exact. Maintenant que ce fait est établi, je vais vous laisser. Si vous avez des questions, contactez mon patron.

- Vous ne croyez quand même pas partir comme ça ! siffle Jethro.

- Regardez bien, c'est ce que je fais !

En effet, il s'éloigne sans attendre.

- Kort !

- À la prochaine Gibbs ! Et d'ici là, tachez de rester en vie !

Il prend les escaliers tandis que Gibbs se tourne vers ses agents.

- J'attends vos explications !

Tim et Dwayne échangent un regard, ils ne sont pas sortis d'affaire.

* * *

Abby fait défiler les pages de l'album. Elle ne devrait pas être là, on l'attend au bureau. Mais elle avait besoin de revoir les photographies d'elle, de lui et de leurs amis. Elle fait ça tous les mois, à chaque jour anniversaire.

- Un, deux, trois, compte-t-elle en tournant une page, quatre, cinq, six...

Tient c'est le jour où ils s'étaient faits un bowling.

- Sept, huit, neuf...

Elle voit apparaître la dernière photo.

- Dix.

Dix mois qu'il est parti. Elle referme l'album.

Elle regagne sa voiture en examinant les alentours. Ce sera bientôt Halloween. Elle soupire. Il adorait cette fête.*****

* * *

Trent Kort pousse la porte du bar tout en avançant d'un pas vif. Il s'installe au comptoir près d'un autre client et commande un scotch sans glace.

- Ça ne vous ressemble pas de prendre ce genre de boisson, lance une voix

C'est la personne à côté de lui qui vient de parler.

- La preuve que vous ne me connaissez pas encore par cœur, déclare Kort.

Le barman dépose un verre devant lui. L'agent le prend et le fait tourner entre ses doigts. L'autre enchaîne.

- Mais j'ai fait des progrès, reconnaissez-le.

- Possible, répond l'agent.

Son interlocuteur éclate de rire.

- Vous ne changerez jamais Kort ! dit-il.

- C'est ce qui fait mon charme.

- Plutôt ce qui donne l'envie de vous tuer à la plupart des gens, rectifie-t-il.

- Dont vous ?

- Vous connaissez la réponse.

- C'est vrai.

Le silence se fait un instant. Trent avale son verre d'une traite.

- Toujours au jus d'orange ? se moque-t-il.

L'autre lève son verre à hauteur des yeux.

- Non, c'est de l'ananas.

- Grand changement effectivement !

- Les jus de fruits sont très bons pour la santé.

- Mieux que les sirops ou le lait ?

- Les premiers sont trop sucrés, le second me sert déjà de petit déjeuner.

- Pas de café ? De thé ?

- Fortement déconseillés pour ma santé.

- Physique ?

- Mentale. Mais vous le savez déjà.

Nouveau silence.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous Kort ?

- Ils savent pour moi.

- Je suis au courant. C'était prévisible.

- C'est tout ce que ça vous fait ?

- Je vous rappelle que c'est vous qui m'avez entraîné dans cette histoire !

- Et je commence sérieusement à le regretter ! Vous êtes incontrôlable !

- Je prends ça pour un compliment !

- Vous avez causé autant d'ennui où vous étiez avant ?

- Autant ? Non, beaucoup plus...

- Merveilleux !

- Expliquez-moi ce qui vous pose problème.

- Vous !

- Kort, Kort, Kort... Que les choses soient claires, _vous_ m'avez recruté pour cette mission. _Vous_ m'avez obligé à la mener à bien. _Vous_ m'avez coupé de mon monde. _Vous_ me devez plus qu'un grand service. De ce fait, il est normal que _vous_ fassiez quelque chose pour moi.

- Jouer la nounou du NCIS, vous appelez ça un service ? À croire qu'ils ont pris un abonnement ennuis !

- Cela peut donner cette impression.

- Vous croyez !

- Cessez ce ton ironique et dîtes moi ce qui vous gêne vraiment.

- Je viens de vous le dire, vous.

Son interlocuteur repose son verre sur le comptoir et se tourne vers l'agent l'air agacé.

- Quel est le problème ? Le véritable problème j'entends.

Kort soupire.

- Rien n'a changé, dit-il.

- Tout change.

- C'est pour ça que le réseau du Fantôme nous échappe ! ?

- Il ne nous échappe pas puisque je suis là.

- Et c'est moi qui faisais de l'ironie ?

- Écoutez-moi bien Kort ! Il me faut du temps pour obtenir des informations. Vous pouvez proférer des menaces, crier ou taper du pied si ça vous chante, cela ne fera pas aller les choses plus vite !

- Et je dis quoi à mes supérieurs ?

- Depuis quand vous préoccupez-vous d'eux ?

- Ne croyez pas que je n'ai plus rien à perdre.

- Vous aviez moins de principes quand il s'agissait de la Grenouille.

- Mais il ne s'agit pas d'elle.

- Si vous n'êtes pas content vous n'avez qu'à faire appel au NCIS. Je suis sûr qu'ils seront ravis de vous aider !

- Vous plaisantez j'espère !

- Vous croyez ?

- Espèce d'en...

- ...gel. Oui il paraît que c'est mon nom !

- Rrrha ! Vous me tapez sérieusement sur le système !

- D'ici deux mois, trois tout au plus, s'en sera terminé du Fantôme et de toute cette histoire, alors prenez votre mal en patience !

- Je suppose que je dois me satisfaire de ça.

- Vous supposez bien. Autre chose ?

- Non.

- Dans ce cas, je vous laisse. On m'attend.

Le dénommé Angel quitte le bar d'un pas tranquille. Adossé au comptoir Kort commande un nouveau scotch. Toute cette affaire lui échappe sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, il a besoin d'un remontant.

* * *

*** En réalité, ce n'est pas le cas. Tony le dit dans un épisode, mais je ne m'en souvenais pas au moment de l'écriture et ça correspond mieux à l'histoire si ça l'est.**


	5. Ouverture

**AVIS aux LECTEURS en ce mercredi 1er septembre 2010!**

**Salut tout le monde, alors avant que vous lisiez la suite j'ai deux trois trucs à vous faire savoir. J'aurais dû m'y prendre plus tôt, mais bon... et puis c'est le mercredi que vous êtes le plus nombreux.**

D'abord merci** Pline84,** tu sais que t'as un don pour me remonter le moral (et accessoirement me faire éclater de rire quand je lis tes coms)! MERCI pour tes reviews!

**Tony4ever,** t'as tout relu? Wahou! Bravo!

J'invite d'ailleur** Pline** à en faire de même (le corps de tony a été retrouvé et l'autopsie faite dans les deux fics précédentes, relit bien...^_^) ainsi que d'autres si vous n'avez pas tout en tête parce qu'il va y avoir pas mal de rappel.

**.**

**Maintenant j'aimerai beaucoup que vous me laissiez des reviews. Pour le simple mois d'aôut sur plus de 200 lecteurs je n'ai eu que 6 reviews (38 visitors en une journée pour le chapitre 4 et 1 review). **

**Je ne suis pas rancunière, que vous soyez autant à me suivre me ravi, (à un point que vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer !), mais franchement j'avoue que là je déprime un peu ! (Oui je suis despérée pour vous donner ces chiffres !)**

**Alors à vos claviers! Et puis franchement, si ce chapitre ne vous fais pas plus réagir que le dernier, je me demande ce qu'il vous faut ! **

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 - Ouverture**

_Dès que le mensonge et la dissimulation risquent de nous servir, nous les pratiquons._

Jacques Rigaut

.

Abby ferme la fenêtre de visioconférence le sourire aux lèvres. Elle vient d'avoir Los Angeles en ligne. Erik a su lui changer les idées tout en lui faisant part d'une bonne nouvelle, la première depuis longtemps. L'équipe de Callen a peut-être une ouverture pour infiltrer le groupe du Fantôme.

Elle contacte Gibbs pour le prévenir. La nouvelle réjouit la patron qui demande des détails. Abby n'est pas en mesure de les lui fournir, mais L.A. doit les recontacter d'ici peu pour les donner. En attendant, la bonne humeur revient au sein de l'équipe. La laborantine se remet à ses occupations. Il leur faut patienter, alors autant s'occuper.

* * *

Dwayne referme la porte du MTAC tandis que leurs collègues Angelenos apparaissent à l'écran. Vance n'est pas présent.

- Callen.

- Gibbs.

- Alors ?

- C'est bon, on est dans la place.

- Explique-toi.

- Kensi et moi avons réussi à nous lier avec Lloyd et Vigo. Ils s'occupent de l'acheminement de la marchandise.

- Vous avez visé haut.

- Ça nous a mieux réussis que de partir du bas de l'échelle.

- Comment avez-vous fait ? demande McGee.

- Erik a passé pas mal de temps à nous créer des identités plus vraies que nature. Il nous a ensuite suffit d'une petite mise en scène pour attirer leur attention.

- Tu parles d'une mise en scène, rétorque Sam, je vais garder des bleus pendant au moins deux semaines !

- Les filles adorent les mauvais garçons !

Kensi soupire de la réaction de ses collègues et reprend la conversation avec DC.

- Ils sont venus à nous sans qu'on n'ait rien à faire. On leur a tapé dans l'œil apparemment.

- Et maintenant ? interroge Ziva.

- Ils vont sans doute vouloir nous tester. On attend de leurs nouvelles.

- Si on réussi, poursuit G, on sera définitivement dans la place.

- Il ne serait pas dans leur intérêt d'interférer dans cette affaire, avance Hetty.

- Peut-être, il n'empêche que ça ne les a pas arrêtés jusqu'à maintenant.

- Nate a raison, Hetty, ajoute Callen, on ne peut pas leur faire confiance.

- Et Kort ? demande Dwayne.

- Kort ?

- Il est de la CIA, il pourrait nous aider.

- On ne peut absolument pas lui faire confiance, coupe Ziva, il est prêt à tout pour servir ses intérêts.

- Il nous a sauvé la mise plusieurs fois, rappelle Wilson.

- Justement, tranche Gibbs. Tenez nous au courant de l'avancée de la mission.

- Qu'allez-vous faire ? questionne Sam.

- Découvrir qui nous met des bâtons dans les roues et pourquoi !

- Bonne chance, Gibbs, déclare Callen.

- À vous aussi.

Ils rompent le contact. McGee se tourne vers son patron.

- Comment comptez-vous faire pour découvrir de qui il s'agit ?

- En demandant poliment.

* * *

Gibbs observe les passants en sirotant son café. Le starbuck du coin est plutôt fréquenté. Un homme s'installe à ses côtés.

- Tu es en retard.

- Bonjour à toi aussi, Jethro, ça me fait plaisir de te revoir !

- Je n'ai pas le temps pour les civilités Tobias.

- Et tu as également perdu ton sens de l'humour !

- Qu'est-ce-que tu sais ?

- Laisse-moi me commander un café et je suis à toi.

Gibbs dépose son café devant lui.

- Alors ?

- Je vois...

Il ne touche pas à la boisson et la rend à son propriétaire.

- Je crois que je vais m'en passer finalement. Qu'est-ce-que tu veux savoir ?

- Qui entrave mon enquête ?

- Sur le Fantôme ? La CIA.

- Qui précisément ?

- Je l'ignore. En revanche, qui que se soit, il se donne du mal pour vous écarter. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il s'agisse du haut commandement.

- Le directeur de la CIA ?

- Entre autres.

- Pourquoi nous écarter ?

- Tu es réputé efficace mais incontrôlable, Jethro, et je ne parle pas du reste de ton équipe !

- Il y a d'autres équipes au NCIS. Pourquoi écarter l'agence ?

- Les relations entre ton directeur et celui du Mossad ne sont pas appréciées par tout le monde.

- En quoi l'amitié entre Eli David et Leon Vance serait-elle un problème ?

- Certains n'ont pas envie de voir les israéliens mêlés à cette histoire.

- Alors c'est politique ?

- En partie. Il y a trop de choses en jeu pour que se soit simplement politique.

- Quelque chose nous échappe.

- Sans aucun doute. Mais quoi ? Impossible de le savoir. Le groupe du Fantôme prend sans cesse de l'importance. On ne parle plus que de lui. On craint son trafic et les conséquences qu'il pourrait avoir si ce qu'il vend tombait entre de mauvaises mains. Il fait peur, Gibbs. C'est loin d'être une bonne chose.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu me caches, Tobias ?

- Rien.

- Arrête de me mentir et dis-moi la vérité.

- Je ne le sais que depuis quelques jours mais...

- Mais ?

- Je ne pense pas que ça va te plaire.

- Tobias !

- Il m'a fallu du temps et pas mal de coups de fil, mais je pense avoir trouvé une des raisons pour lesquelles le NCIS a été écarté de l'affaire.

- Et ?

- J'ai découvert l'identité d'un des hommes du Fantôme que la CIA a désespérément tenté de cacher.

Il marque une pause avant de terminer d'un ton grave.

- Il s'agit de William Stone.


	6. Tensions

**Salut tout le monde ! **

**Merci pour les reviews, vraiment ! **

**Pline : **Dans ce chapitre va y avoir un petit rappel de Stone (c'est lui qui a empoisonné Tony et McGee), mais pour les détails le mieux est de relire _Carpe Diem_. Trop de fics? Je comprends, tiens bon!

**Comme je suis dans un bon jour, (pourquoi, j en'en sais rien) je vous poste deux chapitres, oui m'sieurs dam', vous avez bien lu, DEUX chapitres, et moins d'une semaine après les deux précédents. **

**Ca doit être les reviews, sitôt que j'en vois au moins une je suis sur un petit nuage ! Hem... Passons.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 - Tensions**

_Les défauts de l'âme sont comme les blessures du corps. Quelque soin qu'on prenne de les guérir, les cicatrices paraissent toujours et elles sont à tout moment en danger de se rouvrir._

François de la Rochefoucauld

.

McGee sursaute lorsque Gibbs pénètre dans l'open space. L'homme est en colère, très en colère même.

- McGee, sortez-moi tout ce qui concerne Stone.

Le jeune homme se fige à l'entente de ce nom. Et il n'est pas le seul au vu de la réaction de stupéfaction de sa coéquipière.

- Patron ?

- Je me suis mal fait comprendre, McGee ?

- Non, mais... pourquoi ?

- Faîtes-le, c'est tout ce que je vous demande.

- Gibbs ? interroge Ziva. Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ?

- Plus tard. Je monte voir Vance, je veux que tout soit prêt à mon retour.

Il s'élance à toute vitesse vers l'étage.

* * *

La porte valse sur ses gonds pour laisser entrer un Gibbs hors de lui dans le bureau du directeur. À peine est-il à l'intérieur qu'il la claque violemment pour la refermer.

- Gibbs ?

- Tu savais ?

- Pardon ?

- Tu savais que Stone était un homme du Fantôme ?

- Non.

- Je ne te crois pas.

- Je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre, Gibbs.

- Ce qui veut dire...

- Je l'ignorais.

- C'est tout ce que ça t'inspire ?

- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? On sait maintenant pourquoi la CIA nous refuse sa collaboration. Mais je ne pense pas que cela nous aidera à l'avoir quand même. Quant à l'enquête, je ne vois pas ce que cela peut nous apporter.

- Alors c'est tout, tu laisses tomber ?

- Qu'attends-tu de moi, Gibbs ?

- Maintenant, plus rien.

Toujours aussi remonté, il part rejoindre ses agents.

* * *

Il leur fait signe de pendre ce qu'ils ont et de le suivre. Ils se retrouvent dans le labo. Abby et Ducky, prévenus par McGee, les y attendent fébrilement.

- Qu'est-ce-qui se passe, Gibbs? questionne aussitôt la gothique.

- Vous avez ce que je vous ai demandé ?

- Oui, répond Tim.

- Gibbs, répond moi !

La jeune femme ne le laissera pas tranquille tant qu'il n'aura pas répondu. Las, l'homme capitule.

- Stone fait partie du réseau du Fantôme.

La surprise est totale.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'on sait sur lui ? reprend-il.

McGee lui tend un dossier tout en récapitulant l'essentiel.

- William Stone, 43 ans, docteur en pharmacologie à l'hôpital de Bethesda. Fils unique, orphelin à treize ans suite à l'incendie de leur maison. Il a été élevé par ses grands-parents et s'est servi des études pour couper les ponts. Il a changé souvent de lieu de travail sans raisons apparentes. Il s'est posé à Bethesda, où il travaillait depuis quatre ans. Tous les mois, il créditait de fortes sommes d'argent venant d'une entreprise mexicaine spécialisée dans l'import-export de marchandises exotiques. Plusieurs cadres de la société sont rattachés à Cuba par leur famille. Il revendait aux cubains des produits de son invention. Rien ne nous a jamais laissé penser qu'il faisait partie du réseau du Fantôme.

- Eh bien, maintenant, on le sait.

- D'où tiens-tu cette information, Jethro ? veut savoir Ducky.

- Fornell.

- Et maintenant, on fait quoi ?

La question de Dwayne est pertinente. Les regards se tournent vers le chef d'équipe.

- On rend visite à Stone, décide-t-il. J'ai deux mots à lui dire.

* * *

Gibbs, Ziva et McGee patientent dans un couloir de la prison. Les murs ternes et l'ambiance des lieux font écho à leurs pensées. Les souvenirs ont ressurgi, les mauvais surtout.

L'attente commence à être longue.

Enfin, un homme apparait, il s'agit du directeur. Il a l'air ennuyé. Gibbs fronce les sourcils, ce n'est pas bon signe.

- Directeur.

- Agent Gibbs.

- Où est Stone ?

- Eh bien...

L'homme a le regard fuyant. Ce n'est décidément pas bon signe.

- Où est-il ?

- Il n'est pas là.

- Quoi ?

- La CIA l'a emmené.

- Quand ?

- Je ne sais pas exactement, il faut que je fasse des recherches...

- J'ai demandé quand !

- Il y a plusieurs mois déjà.

Gibbs laisse le temps à l'information de faire sa place dans sa tête. Plusieurs mois ! Cela veut dire que...

- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir informé ?

- Ils ont expressément demandé à ce que cela reste confidentiel.

- Qui étaient ceux qui sont venus le chercher ? Leurs noms !

- Je l'ignore.

- Pardon ?

- Ils avaient un document officiel émanent du secrétaire d'état indiquant que M. Stone était à présent sous leur juridiction. Il leur a donné tout ce qu'il fallait pour agir. Je ne pouvais pas m'opposer au transfert du prisonnier.

Gibbs bouillonne, il est sur le point d'exploser. Conscient de ce qui risque de se passer, McGee enchaîne.

- Vous avez d'autres informations ?

- Non aucune.

- Merci, au revoir directeur.

L'homme salue et part sans demander son reste, le regard noir du patron vissé sur lui. Il a les nerfs à fleur de peau depuis la disparition de Tony. Une fois le directeur disparu, il semble toutefois reprendre le dessus.

- Allons-nous-en. Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici.

Tim lui emboite le pas alors qu'il s'éloigne, suivi par une Ziva au visage impénétrable.


	7. Déchéance

**Chapitre 7 - Déchéance**

_La tragédie doit nous permettre d'atteindre la sagesse. Elle ne doit pas nous servir de guide._

Robert Kennedy

.

**N.C.I.S.**

Ducky allume la salle d'autopsie en silence.

Un nouveau corps l'attend déjà sur la table. Un jeune mécanicien de l'US Navy retrouvé mort la veille au soir près de Norfolk. Le véhicule du jeune homme a quitté la route, excès d'alcool apparemment. Il va bientôt vérifier ce qu'il en est vraiment.

.

Le calme de la salle l'apaise.

Les niveaux supérieurs sont plutôt à éviter en ce moment. La découverte de la disparition d'un homme responsable de la mort d'un des agents de l'agence a mis les esprits en ébullition, particulièrement certains d'entre eux.

.

Il termine de se changer avant d'approcher le corps.

Après le retour de la prison, l'équipe a cherché à retrouver leur meurtrier, mais sans succès hélas. Ils n'ont aucune piste et la CIA persiste dans sa démarche d'écarter tout le monde.

Le vieux légiste n'a jamais vu Gibbs aussi en colère, ni aussi souvent. Tout le monde cherche à l'éviter.

.

Il saisit les notes apportées.

Jimmy n'est pas là aujourd'hui. Les jours de congé ont parfois du bon, le garçon n'aura pas à subir les foudres de l'ancien marine. Dwayne non plus d'ailleurs, il lui a suggéré d'en faire de même avant que les autres partent pour le pénitencier. Le jeune homme a eu la présence d'esprit d'en faire la demande aussitôt et Leon Vance d'accepter. C'était avant que la situation se détériore.

.

Ducky fait les premières constatations sur le corps.

Et s'il n'y avait que Gibbs ! Mais non, les autres ne sont pas mieux.

Abby oscille entre une profonde colère et une incommensurable tristesse. Ce n'est qu'après une crise de larmes et trois CafPow qu'elle a réussi à se reconcentrer sur son travail.

Tim se consacre à l'écriture, il a amené sa machine au NCIS. Il est derrière le labo de la jeune femme à enchaîner les chapitres sans que personne ne dise rien.

Ziva est partie on ne sait où sitôt leur échec confirmé.

Et Jethro est assis à son bureau, les mains serrées sur son café le regard dans le vide.

.

Ducky prend ses instruments et débute l'autopsie.

Deux jours que cela dure.

Il a beau faire, il ne parvient à rien. Le directeur Vance n'a pas eu plus de succès. C'est le statu quo.

Peut-être que cette nouvelle enquête va les faire réagir.

Il l'espère en tout cas.

* * *

**Cimetière d'Arlington**

Ziva s'assoit à même le sol, devant la tombe de son coéquipier. Elle ramène ses jambes contre elle et les enserre de ses bras. La fraîcheur et l'humidité de la nuit la glace mais elle ne bouge pas.

- Halloween est passé, commence-t-elle. Ça n'a pas été pareil sans toi. Et puis, avec ce qu'on a appris ces derniers jours, l'ambiance n'était pas à la fête. Abby n'a même pas quitté son labo. McGee est toujours en train d'écrire dans la pièce derrière. Ils ne se quittent pas. Gibbs n'a pas bougé de son bureau non plus, on dirait une statue. Ducky a essayé de leur remettre les idées en place, Vance aussi, mais ils n'ont pas réussi. Moi je suis partie du NCIS dés que j'ai pu, avant qu'ils fassent la même chose.

Elle marque une pause.

- Je ne comprends plus rien Tony. Stone, le Fantôme, la CIA, Kort, je n'arrive pas à trouver le lien. Il nous manque des informations, mais où les chercher ?

- Comment puis-je t'aider ? demande-t-il en apparaissant près d'elle.

- Je ne sais pas.

Il s'assoit à ses côtés.

- Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, reprend Ziva.

- C'est pour ça que je suis là.

- Ducky nous a invités pour Thanksgiving. Il nous l'a demandé juste avant de partir pour la prison. On a tous accepté.

- C'est une bonne chose.

- Tu trouves ?

- Oui. Vous devez vous retrouvez, c'est important. Où est donc passé le lien qui vous unissait tous ?

- Il est parti avec toi.

- La situation ne pourra pas durer éternellement, Ziva. Il faut que vous retrouviez votre cohésion comme avant. Je sais que je ne suis plus là, mais ce n'est pas une raison ! Avec ce qui se trame en ce moment ce n'est pas le moment de vous séparer.

- Comment veux-tu que l'on y arrive ! ?

- En agissant comme si rien n'était arrivé.

- C'est impossible !

- Il faut que vous essayiez.

- Je te vois toujours, alors comment je peux faire ça ?

- Justement, il n'y a pas que toi dans cette histoire !

- Tony !

- La déprime ne te mènera nulle part. Où est passé la Ziva intrépide que j'ai connu ? Ta bonne humeur ? Tes sourires ? Ton plaisir à travailler avec le bleu, Abs, Ducky et Gibbs ? Où es-tu ?

- Avec ton fantôme.

Tony se lève d'un bond.

- Je ne suis pas un fantôme ! s'énerve-t-il. Ça suffit Ziva ! Réveille-toi ! Réagi bon sang ! Tu es en train de passer à côté de ta vie ! Tu n'es plus toi même !

Elle se lève à son tour.

- Et ça t'étonne ? réplique-t-elle sur le même ton. Je passe des soirées entières à discuter avec toi ! Je fais parfois mon footing avec toi ! En entier certains jours ! Je me ballade quelque part, tu fais un bout de chemin avec moi ! Tu es là alors que je ne t'ai pas forcément appelé ! Et quand j'aurais besoin de toi tu es absent ! Tu me dis que je ne vais pas bien ? Mais je te rappelle que tu n'es pas réel ! Tu n'es qu'une hallucination !

Ils se font face, en colère. L'ambiance est électrique. Tony s'apaise soudain.

- Tu as raison, je te pourris la vie. Mais ça ne change rien à ce que je t'ai dis, l'équipe n'est plus ce qu'elle était.

Le portable de la jeune femme se met à sonner.

- Ils ont besoin de toi, déclare Tony. File !

Ziva semble hésiter puis elle saisit son cellulaire et décroche. Elle se détourne de son compagnon pour répondre.

Tony a disparu lorsqu'elle clos la conversation.

Comme à son habitude, elle fait un tour d'horizon en espérant le voir ressurgir. Ce n'est qu'une fois acquis la certitude qu'il a bien disparu qu'elle prend la direction du NCIS.

* * *

**Alors dîtes-moi, quelles sont vos impressions ? Des avis sur ce qu'il s'est passé ? Sur la suite des évènements ?**


	8. Piste

**Voilà la suite et merci pour la review !**

**Je vous poste encore deux chapitres d'un coup, j'espère que vous appréciez. Le bureau de L.A. revient sur le devant de la scène.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 - Piste**

_Le silence est un aveu._

Euripide

.

- McGee, allez-y.

- Voici le sergent Devon Stinger, 24 ans.

Il affiche sa photo tout en résumant son parcours. Il en vient ensuite à ce qui les intéresse.

- Il a été retrouvé mort hier soir près de Norfolk. Son véhicule a quitté la route. Selon le rapport de police, il sortait d'un bar où il était avec quelques amis, quand il est monté à bord de sa voiture. Ducky a découvert qu'il était mort avant de prendre le volant. On lui a fracassé le crâne avec un objet contondant avant de le placer dans son véhicule et de le faire démarrer. Abby a analysé les traces de pneus sur la route. Apparemment il s'est arrêté brusquement avant de repartir et quitter la chaussée.

- Quelqu'un l'a obligé à s'arrêter pour le tuer ensuite et maquiller le crime en accident, déduit Dwayne.

- C'est ce qu'on pense en tout cas.

- Pourquoi le tuer ? interroge Ziva.

- C'est ce qu'on doit découvrir, termine Gibbs. Wilson et vous, allez faire un tour sur son lieu de travail. Je veux savoir si notre mécano avait des ennuis. McGee...

- Je me charge d'éplucher ses comptes, relevés téléphoniques...

- Et vous ? demande Wison.

- On m'attend au MTAC. L.A. doit nous faire son rapport.

* * *

Gibbs referme la porte derrière lui alors que Callen apparaît à l'écran. Il fait signe au technicien de quitter les lieux. Une fois seul il se tourne vers son correspondant.

- Tu as peur des fuites ? questionne G.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu as pour moi ?

- Une question pour une question, entendu. Alors Kensi et moi avons été recontactés par Vigo pour nous prévenir de nous tenir prêt. La mise à l'épreuve est pour bientôt. Il nous rappellera dans deux jours pour fixer les détails de l'opération, mais apparemment il s'agirait d'escorter leur convoi.

- De quelle nature ?

- On n'en sait rien pour l'instant. Ils ne laissent filtrer aucune information.

- C'était prévisible.

- En effet.

- Vous avez appris autre chose ?

- Non, ces types sont encore moins causants que toi ! Je crois qu'ils ont le béguin pour Kensi, ça nous servira peut-être. Et de votre côté ? Je sais qu'Erik n'a pas pu aider Abby et McGee à retrouver Stone.

- Rien.

- C'est tout ?

- J'ai une enquête sur les bras, Callen.

- Ce qui est évidemment une réponse !

- On se tient au courant. Soyez prudents.

- Promis, salut Gibbs.

* * *

L'équipe est réunie dans l'open space à faire le bilan.

- Ce type n'avait pas d'ennemis, annonce Dwayne. Il a eu quelques accrocs avec d'autres mais rien qui ne justifie un meurtre. Il travaillait sur un nouveau moteur plus performant et plus résistant pour les tout-terrains. Ses collègues le trouvaient préoccupé ces derniers temps, mais ils en ignorent la raison. Sa famille n'avait plus de nouvelles de lui depuis près de trois semaines. Ils ne savent rien.

- Ses amis et les gens du bar ont déclaré la même chose, poursuit Ziva. Il les a quittés vers 23h00 prétextant la fatigue. Il avait l'air ailleurs mais il n'a rien voulu leur dire. Il est mort dans l'heure qui a suivie.

- McGee ?

- J'ai tout vérifié, patron, rien d'anormal sur ses comptes ou dans ses e-mails. En revanche, j'ai trouvé quelque chose dans ses relevés téléphoniques. Un numéro l'a appelé tous les jours depuis deux semaines. Il a pris les trois premiers et le dernier. Il n'a pas répondu aux autres.

- Deux semaines ? commente Wilson. Ça correspond au moment où il a commencé à paraître étrange à son entourage.

- De qui étaient les appels ?

- Je l'ignore, ils provenaient d'un portable prépayé, impossible à repérer.

- Et le dernier ?

- Il date de hier après-midi, juste après qu'il ait quitté son travail. La conversation a duré moins d'une minute, c'est lui qui a raccroché.

- Aucun moyen de savoir de qui il s'agit ?

- Non, j'ai tout essayé.

- Il travaillait bien sur nouveau moteur ? demande Ziva.

- Oui.

- Est-ce-que le Fantôme aurait pu tenter de le corrompre ?

Les trois hommes se tournent vers la jeune femme interloqués.

- Qu'est-ce-qui te fait penser ça ? s'exclame l'informaticien.

- Ce serait possible alors ?

- Oui, mais...

- Ils utilisent des portables prépayés. Ils auraient très bien pu essayer de convaincre Stinger de leur vendre les schémas du prototype. Il refuse et décide de révéler leur marché, alors ils le font taire.

- Ça expliquerait pourquoi il était préoccupé, réfléchit Dwayne.

- Ça se tient, conclu Tim. Patron ?

- Creusez de ce côté là, je descends voir Abby.

* * *

À peine a-t-il franchi la porte du labo que la jeune femme lui saute dans les bras.

- Gibbs ! Tu en as mis du temps avant de venir me voir !

- J'ai été occupé Abby.

Elle le relâche. Gibbs peut apercevoir la machine à écrire de Tim posé sur une table dans la pièce d'à côté.

- L.A. et la théorie de Ziva, je sais, McGee m'a mise au courant.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu as pour moi ?

- Pas grand chose. J'ai confirmé ce qu'on avait supposé. Stinger a été tué avec une barre en métal, peut-être un tuyau, je ne sais pas. Il est mort sur le coup comme a dû te le dire Ducky.

- Quoi d'autre ?

- Son taux d'alcoolémie frisait le zéro, il avait les esprits clairs en reprenant le volant. Ceux qui l'ont vu boire n'ont pas fait attention de ce qu'il s'agissait, des cocktails sans alcool. D'après les traces de freinage sur la route, il a écrasé la pédale dès qu'il a vu quelqu'un ou quelque chose en plein milieu. Qui ou quoi ? Là est la question. La circulation sur cet axe était faible à cette heure là. C'est seulement deux heures plus tard qu'il a été découvert.

- Rien d'autre ?

- Non.

- Aide McGee.

- À faire quoi ?

- Trouver des réponses.

Ce n'est qu'une fois quitté le labo que Jethro prend conscience d'une chose capitale. Abby travaille dans le silence.

Il n'a plus entendu de musique dans son labo depuis... depuis quand d'ailleurs ? Il ne saurait dire. De nouveau la preuve que l'équipe n'est plus ce qu'elle était lui apparaît.


	9. Epreuve

**Chapitre 9 - Épreuve**

_Toute épreuve est une "occasion donnée"._

Joseph Malègue

.

Kensi et Callen s'installent à toute vitesse dans la voiture. Vigo vient de les contacter. C'est pour cette nuit.

G démarre et s'insère dans la circulation. Il prend la direction des docks.

Un camion et un vieux van les attendent sur le lieu de rendez-vous. Leur correspondant téléphonique est au volant. Lloyd s'avance vers eux.

C'est un grand blanc d'un mètre quatre-vingt quinze sans un poil sur le caillou. Il affiche constamment un air réprobateur sur ce qui l'entoure. Sa grimace s'allonge en voyant Kensi, c'est sa façon de sourire.

- Lloyd ! s'exclame G. Quel plaisir de vous revoir !

- Grahn. Mademoiselle Chase.

- Nelly, rectifie Kensi avec un sourire.

- Nelly. Tout est prêt.

- On doit faire quoi ? interroge Callen.

- Vous aller servir d'escorte.

- Et on escorte quoi ?

- Le camion.

- Et dedans il y a... ?

- Rien qui vous regarde.

- Et on va... ?

- Vous verrez bien.

Il les fouille rapidement pour leur enlever armes et téléphones avant de leur tendre un sac rempli de vêtements. Les deux agents se changent rapidement sous les yeux des deux autres. Ils veulent s'assurer qu'ils ne cachent rien.

Lloyd jette leurs affaires dans leur voiture et leur remet deux calibres 22. Ils ne sont plus guère utilisés, excepté par le Mossad. Une fois les armes rangées, le géant sourit.

- En route.

Il leur tend les clés du van et s'éloigne.

- Les conversations avec lui sont toujours merveilleusement enrichissantes ! raille G.

Sa compagne sourit sans répondre. G passe derrière le volant du van et se met à la suite du poids lourd qui vient de démarrer. Vigo le manœuvre avec difficulté, le poids de la remorque pleine l'handicape. Ils prennent la direction du sud. Ils n'ont rien pour communiquer avec l'agence.

* * *

Les heures filent en même temps que les deux véhicules avalent la route. Le soleil tape fort. L'asphalte dégage sa chaleur en brouillant l'horizon. L'air devient brûlant au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchent de la frontière mexicaine. La température est particulièrement élevée en ce début novembre.

Le trajet se passe tranquillement, ponctué d'arrêts pour faire le plein des véhicules et changer de chauffeur. Chacun profite de ces pauses pour se dégourdir les jambes, se restaurer et se rafraichir.

Enfin le Mexique est en vue. Le passage de la frontière s'effectue sans accroc.

Deux heures plus tard, le convoi s'arrête. Les deux agents quittent leur véhicule. C'est le désert où qu'ils tournent le regard. Llyod et Vigo les rejoignent.

- On attend combien de temps ?

- Vous verrez.

Le ton indique qu'il ne dira plus rien. Il ne leur reste plus qu'à attendre.

* * *

Une nouvelle heure passe sans que rien ne change. Les deux hommes du Fantôme se sont enfermés dans un mutisme impressionnant, assis à l'ombre du camion.

Kensi et Callen se sont tus également, leur unique bouteille d'eau ne sera pas éternelle et parler donne soif. Ils sont assis à quelques mètres de leurs compagnons.

Et puis une jeep apparaît au loin. Elle vient se ranger près du van. Deux hommes en descendent. Les quatre américains se lèvent.

Vigo s'approche et engage la conversation en espagnol. Seules quelques bribes de mots leur parviennent.

Llyod attrape un ordinateur portable dans le camion. Il fait signe aux deux agents de rester à l'écart et de ne pas faire de bruit, avant de rejoindre les trois autres.

Callen ronge son frein. D'où ils sont, ils n'entendent rien. Ils ne vont pas faire avancer leur enquête à ce rythme là.

Kensi pose sa main sur son bras en signe d'apaisement. G acquiesce.

C'est déjà beaucoup. Jamais personne n'avait pu être aussi proche du réseau de trafiquants jusqu'à présent.

Alors ils observent attentivement l'échange.

Les quatre hommes semblent s'être mis d'accord. Ils utilisent l'ordinateur pour virer de l'argent. Le trousseau de clé du camion et une clé usb passent dans d'autres mains et closent ainsi la transaction. Les mexicains repartent, un au volant du camion, l'autre de la jeep.

- Et maintenant ? demande Callen.

- On rentre, répond Lloyd.

- C'est tout ?

- Tu t'attendais à autre chose, Grahn ?

- Franchement ? Oui. Pourquoi on est venus ?

- Pour escorter.

- Ce que mon ami veut savoir, expose Kensi, c'est la raison de notre présence ici. Vous pouviez vous passer de nous.

- On n'a pas eu de problèmes pour venir jusqu'ici. Vous êtes clean, c'est la seule chose qu'on voulait savoir.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle une preuve, rétorque G.

- On ne discute pas les ordres.

- Donc c'est à la demande du patron qu'on est là ?

- Vous posez trop de questions.

- OK, message reçu. On s'en va alors ?

- Ouais.

Bientôt le van redémarre. Les deux agents du NCIS à l'arrière, ballotés dans tous les sens.

Peu avant la frontière ils s'arrêtent dans une station service pour faire le plein. Un camion vide, identique au précédent, les y attend. Lloyd et Vigo prennent place à bord. Le convoi redémarre.

Ils n'auront aucun problème pour repasser la frontière. Ils se séparent peu avant Los Angeles. Vigo leur fait signe de continuer leur route, tandis qu'il prend un autre embranchement. Les agents rejoignent leur véhicule avant de gagner le siège de l'OPS. Ils ont été absents plus d'une semaine.

Les retrouvailles sont chaleureuses. Bien qu'ils aient réussi à toujours savoir où ils étaient, revoir les deux agents bien vivants en face d'eux est un soulagement. G et Kensi rapporte brièvement ce qu'il s'est passé au Mexique avant de filer prendre une douche, un repas digne de ce nom et du repos.

Hetty et Sam s'empresse d'aller faire leur rapport à DC tandis qu'Erik planche sur le virement d'argent.

Ils ont de quoi se réjouir, le NCIS est enfin dans la place. Le réseau du Fantôme est infiltré et ils sont bien décidés à le faire tomber.

* * *

Vance entre au MTAC alors que Gibbs en sort.

La semaine a été difficile. Avec l'échec de l'enquête au sujet de Devon Stinger, il était d'une humeur massacrante. Acquérir la certitude que le Fantôme est responsable de la mort d'un marine, mais ne trouver aucune preuve le rend susceptible, lui comme son équipe d'ailleurs. Là, il a une toute autre attitude. Il a un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.

Le directeur de l'agence sait qu'il se trame quelque chose entre eux et le bureau de L.A. mais il lui est impossible de découvrir quoi. Il pourrait user de son autorité pour savoir, mais il est convaincu qu'en les laissant agir à leur guise les choses vont avancer. De toute façon, il a autre chose en tête pour l'instant.

Son correspondant apparaît sur l'écran géant de la salle.

- Leon ! s'exclame-t-il. Que me vaut le plaisir de cet entretien ?

- Je vais vous envoyer plusieurs rapports, attaque le directeur, j'aimerai votre avis.

- Pour quelle raison ?

- Je pense que vous êtes une des clés qui peut faire avancer les choses au sujet du Fantôme.

- Le Fantôme ? Après tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous écarter de lui, vous me faites part d'informations confidentielles à son sujet ! ? Quelque chose m'échappe.

- Il y a forcément une raison pour laquelle la CIA a convaincu le gouvernement de ne rien vous divulguer. Je pense que cette raison se trouve quelque part dans ces rapports.

- Et si je parviens à la trouver, qu'en ferez-vous ?

- Tout dépendra de ce dont il s'agit.

- Bien. Je vais voir si je peux vous aider. Maintenant j'aimerai savoir...

- Oui ?

- Comment va ma fille ?

Leon Vance ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Eli David a décidément bien changé depuis que Ziva a coupé les ponts avec lui.

* * *

Ailleurs dans le pays, un homme surveille un petit garçon du coin des yeux. Il est attendri par l'enfant, pourtant son visage est neutre, sans aucune expression, comme d'habitude.

Seule une petite lueur vient parfois éclairer son regard vide. Mais c'est si rare que l'homme de glace laisse transparaître ses sentiments. Si rare que seules deux personnes pourraient se vanter de l'avoir vue. Pourtant aucune d'entre elles n'est en mesure de partager cette information. Quel intérêt d'ailleurs ?

Le téléphone de l'homme se met à sonner. Il décroche. Son visage devient dur alors que les mots « On a un problème. » parviennent à son oreille.

* * *

**Les prochains chapitres seront riches en rebondissements. Si vous les voulez, suffit de demander !**


	10. Inconnu

**Hello le monde ! **

**Merci pour tous vos coms, ils m'ont fait plaisir, surtout que je planchais sur un chapitre clé de la fic.**

**Le fait que je fasse intervenir le bureau de L.A. n'a pas l'air de vous déranger, tant mieux parce qu'il va revenir bientôt. Au départ, il n'était pas censé faire partie de l'histoire (tout comme Stone ne devait pas faire partie du réseau du Fantôme), mais après avoir vu la saison 1 j'ai vu qu'il pourrait m'être très utile dans son déroulement. J'y fait d'ailleurs allusion dans ce chapitre. **

**En espérant que ça vous plait toujours, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 - Inconnu**

_Une fois pris dans l'évènement, les hommes ne s'en effraient plus. Seul l'inconnu épouvante les hommes._

Antoine de Saint-Exupéry

.

Deux semaines avant Thanksgiving, les rues de toutes les villes du pays fourmillent de monde. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas encore la grande ruée vers les magasins, mais quand même ! Il faut bien dire que peut-importe la période de l'année, parcourir Times Square relève du tour de force.

Trent Kort pousse un profond soupire d'exaspération en se faufilant entre les passants. Il déteste la foule.

- Souriez vous êtes filmé ! l'interpelle une voix.

L'agent de la CIA lève les yeux au ciel en découvrant son propriétaire qui le regarde à travers le cadre formé de ses mains.

- Vous trouvez ça drôle, j'imagine ?

- Assez, oui.

- Que me vaut le plaisir, Angel ?

- Vous vous souvenez de mon nom ? Vous faites des progrès !

- Je n'ai ni le temps ni l'envie de jouer à ça, venez en au fait.

- Vous ne les avez jamais, mais soit, venons-en à ce qui nous intéresse.

Les deux hommes se mettent à marcher côte à côte.

- J'ai appris que vous aviez quelques inquiétudes au sujet du NCIS, reprend Angel.

- Ils trament quelque chose, j'en suis certain.

- Qu'est-ce-qui vous fait penser ça ?

- Ils ont des échangent suspects avec Los Angeles auxquels on ne peut pas avoir accès.

- Ça vous étonne ? Trois des meilleurs informaticiens du pays font partie du NCIS. Vous ne parviendrez pas à savoir ce qu'ils se disent.

- Ce qui ne me rassure absolument pas !

- Vous êtes trop suspicieux Kort. Vous les avez mis sur la touche. Normal qu'ils refusent de partager leurs informations avec vous.

- Donc vous pensez comme moi.

- Non, je pense que vous faîtes fausse route. Ont-ils jamais partagé quelque chose avec vous ? Non, vous le savez bien. Hormis ce cher directeur Vance, personne ne vous a remis des informations. Vous vous souvenez quand vous êtes allé en Californie ? Ils vous ont bien baladé, avouez-le ! Je ne peux les aimer qu'encore plus avec ça ! Ils n'ont pas vraiment apprécié votre rétention d'informations au sujet du Fantôme, comme pour Stone. Alors qu'ils dissimulent leurs échanges n'est guère étonnant. Vous pensez qu'ils parlent du trafiquant ? Qu'est-ce-que ça change ? Ils n'ont pas réussi à les approcher que je sache !

- Et vous en êtes sûr, bien entendu !

- Voulez-vous que je vous rappelle qui je suis ? Non, vous le savez trop bien !

- Je vous hais !

- Et c'est réciproque ! Maintenant que ce point est éclairci, passons au suivant.

- Nous en avons déjà fait le tour. Il nous est impossible d'intervenir !

- Je m'en charge, je vous l'ai déjà dit. Non, il s'agit d'autre chose.

- Vous voulez leur dire la vérité ? Hors de question !

- Non plus, je voulais vous parler d'un point autrement plus essentiel.

- Lequel ?

- J'ai perdu mes lunettes de soleil !

- Vous vous foutez de moi ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Je les avais faîtes faire sur mesure ! Vous imaginez le problème ! Elles font partie de moi, d'Angel.

- Vous me faîtes chier ! Allez au diable avec vos lunettes !

- Et comment je fais à moto ?

- Vous avez un casque, non ? Et puis vous n'avez qu'à en racheter d'autres !

- C'est un souvenir !

- Je m'en fous ! J'ai des choses à faire, au revoir.

Il plante son compagnon sur le trottoir et traverse la rue.

- N'oubliez pas de garder un œil sur les enfants ! lance Angel.

Seul un haussement d'épaule lui permet de savoir que le message a été entendu.

Angel reprend sa route en sifflotant tout en sortant une paire de lunettes de soleil de sa poche. Elles n'ont jamais été perdues, mais quel plaisir a-t-il eu de le faire croire !

* * *

Gibbs pose les boissons sur la table basse de son salon. Ducky se charge de faire le service tandis qu'Abby amène de quoi grignoter. Ziva attrape son verre et en tend un autre à McGee.

- Dwayne et Palmer ne viennent pas ? demande la gothique.

- Ils sont partis voir leurs familles, lui apprend Tim.

- Mais ils seront présents pour Thanksgiving, précise Ducky.

- C'est une bonne chose, déclare Ziva.

- Je suis d'accord.

- Tu auras besoin d'aide ? interroge Abby.

- Je ne dirai pas non.

- On viendra te donner un coup de main avec McGee !

- Quoi ! ? s'écrie-t-il.

Regard noir de la laborantine.

- Heu, oui, oui. Pas de problème. On passera t'aider.

- Voilà, se réjouit la jeune femme, c'est réglé !

- J'amènerai le dessert.

- Pourquoi pas ! Merci Jethro.

- J'ai reçu un mail d'Erik tout à l'heure, reprend Tim.

- Pourquoi toi ? s'étonne Abby.

- Tu l'as reçu aussi, mais tu avais déjà quitté le bureau.

- Ah ! Et qu'est-ce-qu'il dit ?

- Qu'il a retrouvé la trace du virement bancaire. Un compte offshore a été créé la veille de la transaction au Mexique. Il a viré 500 000 dollars sur un autre compte. L'argent a été retiré en liquide deux heures plus tard aux Caïmans par un homme dont on ignore tout. Pas moyen de savoir de qui il s'agit, les bandes de caméra surveillance de la banque ont été détruites, ni de savoir où il a disparu. Il n'y aucune trace nulle part qui pourrait nous aider. La piste s'arrête là.

- Et Callen ?

- Kensi et lui n'ont toujours pas de nouvelles de Llyod et Vigo, annonce Gibbs.

- Donc on attend ? déduit Ziva.

- Pour l'instant oui. Dès qu'ils auront du nouveau on essaiera d'en apprendre le plus possible sur le réseau.

* * *

L'homme au visage impénétrable fixe d'un regard éteint le miroir en face de lui. La situation ne cesse de se compliquer à chaque seconde qui passe. Et il doit jouer sur beaucoup trop de tableaux à la fois pour maintenir l'équilibre.

Il se rapproche de l'échéance, il en a parfaitement confiance. Les derniers faits en sont la preuve.

Rien ne doit être découvert, il doit prendre les devants. Il va devoir agir, vite.

Seulement il n'a aucune certitude des conséquences de certains de ses prochains actes. Or c'est sur eux que repose tout. Un tout bien trop vaste à cause de tous ceux qui en font partie, bien trop vaste par leurs ignorances, bien trop vaste par ces inconnues. En somme, un tout bien trop vaste pour lui.

* * *

Ziva s'installe sur son canapé, le regard vissé sur le fauteuil près de la fenêtre. Sentant une présence derrière elle, elle ferme les yeux.

- Je sais que tu es là.

- La bonne phrase était « Tu ne devrais pas être là ! », rétorque Tony.

Elle rouvre les yeux alors qu'il s'installe dans le fauteuil.

- Mais tu l'es.

- Exact. Ça t'inspire quelque chose ?

- Je suis perdue.

- Tu me l'as déjà dit. D'abord au cimetière, puis quand tu m'as parlé de la virée mexicaine de Callen et Kensi.

- Et ça t'inspire quoi, toi ?

- Que tu te sois trompée de phrase, que tu sois perdue ou que tu me le répètes une nouvelle fois ?

- Les trois je pense.

- Je ne suis pas psy.

- Tu es une projection de mon esprit pour me réconforter, donc tu l'es un peu.

- D'accord. Alors d'après moi, tu me dis que tu es perdue parce que tu espères que je vais t'apporter des réponses et tu me le répètes dans l'espoir que je te réconforte, que je te rassure.

- Et la troisième chose ?

- Tu ne veux pas que je disparaisse.

- Donc je suis définitivement bonne à enfermer !

- Arrête de dire des bêtises. Tu cesseras de me voir quand tu en auras terminé du Fantôme. C'est la raison pour laquelle je suis toujours là. Cette affaire t'obsède, je te permets d'y faire face. Et depuis que tu sais pour Stone, me voir devient plus important encore. Plus de Fantôme, plus de Tony, tu verras.

- L'espoir fait vivre, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Tu es d'un pessimisme !

- Toi aussi tu as changé.

- Comme tout le monde.

- Pourquoi es-tu là ?

- Tu me manquais ?

- Tony !

- Je te manquais alors.

- Et ?

- Tu appréhendes les futures découvertes de la mission sous couverture de L.A. et ce qui en sortira. Où est Stone ? Que cache la CIA ? Qui est le Fantôme ? Ces questions te hantent.

- Il est insaisissable.

- D'où le nom Fantôme.

- Pourquoi ?

- Écoute, Ziva, je veux bien faire des efforts, mais là notre conversation est plus que décousue. Explique-toi. Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi suis-je la seule à te voir ?

- Qui te dis que les autres ne m'ont pas vu ? À la mort de Kate, on a tous parlé avec elle, avec nous même en fait.

- Mais moi je te vois alors que ça fait plus de dix mois que tu es mort ! Et ce bien avant l'obsession du Fantôme !

- Tu n'as pas l'explication, comment veux-tu que je l'ai ! ?

- J'aurais aimé.

- Cesse de penser à ça ! Maintenant tu vas te lever et aller te coucher. Demain j'aurai disparu. On se reverra certainement. Mais dés que le problème "Fantôme" sera résolu je disparaitrai pour de bon.

Il se lève et approche de la porte. Il l'ouvre.

- Reste ! supplie la jeune femme debout.

Tony ne bronche pas et passe dans le couloir en refermant derrière lui.

Ziva, bouleversée, entre dans sa chambre. Elle se change rapidement avant de se glisser dans son lit. Elle remonte les couvertures en grelottant. Elle serait incapable de dire si c'est à cause du froid.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle sent un poids la rejoindre sous les draps et des bras l'enserrer. Elle se niche contre le corps chaud à ses côtés.

- Je suis là, murmure une voix.

Les frissons de la jeune femme s'apaisent et elle se laisse emporter par le sommeil.


	11. Famille

**Voilà la suite! Je mets deux chapitres car celui là est très court. ****Quant à l'autre, il... **

**Non, je vous laisse la surprise. Mais à mon avis il va en faire bondir plus d'un!**

* * *

**Chapitre 11 - Famille**

_Le bonheur prêté aux autres se résume souvent à un malheur soigneusement dissimulé._

Yves Moigno

.

Thanksgiving est une fête ayant lieu tous les quatrièmes jeudis de novembre. Sans prendre en compte son origine et son but, il est aisé de dire qu'elle a pour vocation de réunir les familles et de faire passer un agréable moment aux gens, loin des tracas quotidiens.

Bien heureux celui ou celle qui réussi à passer de la théorie à la pratique. En effet, pour la famille du NCIS, c'est loin d'être le cas.

Il y a tout d'abord le père, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, un homme drogué à la caféine connu pour avoir édicté cinquante règles à suivre au quotidien. Veuf et inconsolable depuis la perte d'un enfant, dont les noms Jenny Sheppard et Anthony DiNozzo vous sont sans doute familiers, l'homme est également marqué par d'autres deuils, tus ici, faisant de lui tout d'un écorché vif. Intègre, pour lui les mots "semper fidelis", toujours fidèle, sont bien loin d'être une sinécure.

Donald "Ducky" Mallard, grand oncle de son état, est un fin psychologue dont les intarissables connaissances et histoires distraient les enfants. Soutien sans faille dans l'épreuve, le vieil homme ne peut que déplorer la disparition des plus jeunes que lui, sans pour autant se laisser abattre. C'est un point d'ancrage pour ses proches.

Viennent ensuite les enfants, au nombre de trois, le fils aîné ayant disparu presque un an auparavant.

Il y a Abigail Sciuto, dite Abby, la plus heureuse gothique que la Terre n'ait jamais portée et dont l'énergie est inépuisable. Prenant son père comme exemple, le CafPow, célèbre boisson caféinée à la fraise, doit avoir remplacé le sang de son organisme depuis un moment déjà. Elle est le soleil de la famille. Sans cette jeune et jolie scientifique, elle se serait effondrée depuis longtemps. Elle est son second point d'ancrage.

Timothy McGee, ensuite, est le petit frère dont la perte du modèle fraternel a brisé l'éternelle naïveté. Toujours en train d'essayer de se reconstruire, il ne cesse de raviver les blessures du passé pour tenter d'avancer. La famille ne saurait se passer de lui. Comme chacun, il est un pilier essentiel qui lui permet de tenir.

Ziva David est la benjamine. C'est elle qui a le plus souffert ces dernières années et qui souffre encore. Loyale et vive d'esprit, elle donne parfois l'impression d'être un garçon manqué. Brisée à l'intérieur, elle ne fait que survivre et se focalise sur le travail pour maintenir la tête hors de l'eau. Bien que vitale à la famille, son mal être en fait la plus sensible de tous les membres.

Reste les cousins, Jimmy Palmer et Dwayne Wilson.

Le premier donne l'impression du doux rêveur que les problèmes de la famille n'atteignent pas. Ayant besoin d'être protégé, le jeune homme répond tout de même présent dès qu'il le faut. Il soutient le reste du groupe du mieux qu'il peut avec les maigres ressources dont il dispose.

Le second a souvent le sentiment d'être le mal aimé, dont tous les efforts d'intégration sont annihilés par l'ombre de l'ainé. Il possède toutes les qualités propres à la famille, mais son arrivée au pire moment, bien que soutenue par le disparu, est un handicape qu'il n'arrive pas à faire oublier. Indispensable au groupe pour sa cohésion, il est un funambule dont équilibre est constamment précaire.

Vous l'aurez compris, malgré cette succincte présentation, pour la famille du NCIS, Thanksgiving est bien loin de l'agréable réunion familiale.

Avec le statu quo de leur enquête, elle n'est pas au mieux de sa forme. Aussi la bonne humeur lors de la soirée n'est pas des meilleures.

Qui en a conscience ? Hormis les membres de la famille, personne. Douce illusion que les gens ne voudraient pas voir disparaître quand bien même ils en auraient conscience.

Ils se réunissent chez le Papa finalement, mais c'est Ducky et deux des enfants qui se sont chargés de l'organisation. Chacun fait de son mieux pour faire oublier ses problèmes. Mais c'est si difficile quand on sait qu'un an auparavant Tony était assis avec eux à table.

* * *

Eli David referme le dernier rapport envoyé par Leon Vance.

Il est perdu dans ses pensées quand on frappe à sa porte. Expédiant rapidement le problème que lui apporte un de ses hommes, il se replonge dans ses réflexions.

Le directeur du NCIS avait raison, si les rapports sont exacts et ses déductions correctes, il y a effectivement une excellente raison pour qu'on leur ait tout caché au sujet du Fantôme. Il lui manque des données mais, de ce qu'il peut en juger, la CIA va avoir des comptes à rendre, de sacrés compte même.

Oh oui, si il a raison, tout, absolument tout ce qu'ils savent va être remis en question. Il détient une véritable bombe.


	12. Vérité

**Chapitre 12 - Vérité**

_Ose dire la vérité : rien ne mérite un mensonge._

George Herbert

.

Ziva contemple la capitale scintillante de mille feux dans la fraîcheur de la nuit. Elle frissonne dans sa robe de soirée. Elle a fui Thanksgiving et la réunion de l'équipe dés qu'elle a pu. C'était trop dur.

Elle a les yeux brillants de larmes contenues. Il n'y a vraiment que lui pour la faire passer du rire aux larmes en une fraction de seconde.

Une goutte d'eau dévale sa joue. Elle l'essuie du revers de sa main, mais c'est déjà trop tard, une autre la rejoint. Les larmes envahissent son visage sans bruit.

Une silhouette apparaît devant elle. La jeune femme détourne la tête.

- Je n'aime pas quand tu pleures, dit l'apparition.

Celle-ci ramène son visage de sa main.

- Laisse-moi Tony, implore Ziva, le regard au loin.

Il ignore ses propos et essuie les larmes de ses pouces.

- Je ne peux pas Ziva, déclare-t-il enfin.

Un regard sombre le transperce soudain, tandis qu'une voix cinglante retentit.

- Parce que je ne veux pas ? C'est ça ?

- Non, répond calmement Tony, parce que _je_ ne le veux pas.

Elle éclate d'un rire faux.

- Je ne vois pas où est la différence !

- C'est normal, dit-il doucement.

Elle affiche une moue incrédule. Tony sourit et ôte sa veste de cuir pour la déposer sur ses épaules. Ses frissons s'apaisent. Il s'installe à côté d'elle et la prend dans ses bras. Elle se calme instantanément.

- Pourquoi est-ce-que je te vois ? Je ne suis pas normal, n'est-ce-pas ?

Il ne répond pas et la serre plus fort contre lui. Les minutes passent.

Finalement il la relâche et se met face à elle. Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux et dépose un baiser sur son front. Leurs visages l'un contre l'autre, ils semblent apaisés.

Le jeune homme effleure la bouche de sa compagne de ses lèvres, avant de se séparer totalement d'elle. Elle soupire de dépit tandis qu'il se redresse.

- Pardonne-moi, souffle-t-il.

Sans qu'elle ait le temps de réagir, il disparaît dans la nuit.

* * *

L'homme au visage constamment fermé avance doucement entre les allées.

Il prend place devant une pierre blanche. Il peine à distinguer le nom gravé dans la pénombre, pourtant il ne le connait que trop bien.

Il s'accroupit et réarrange les roses immaculées auxquelles s'accroche l'humidité de la nuit. Le froid le transperce mais il ne déroge pas à son habitude et reste impassible.

Ce soir la vie de nombreuses personnes va prendre un tournant décisif. Pour certains c'est déjà le cas, pour d'autres cela reste à faire. Il le sait, il en est le responsable.

* * *

Alors que les premières lueurs de l'aube apparaissent à l'horizon, Eli David décroche son téléphone. Il est levé depuis longtemps, pourtant il se demande qui peut bien vouloir le joindre à une heure pareille.

Il repose le combiné deux minutes plus tard, complètement abasourdi et se laisse aller dans son fauteuil. « C'est impossible ! Je ne peux pas y croire !» voilà les deux phrases qui repassent en boucle dans sa tête suite à cet appel.

Ces mêmes mots seront repris plus tard par Ben Gidon lorsqu'il viendra le rejoindre dans son bureau. Car personne, absolument personne, n'a jamais vu cet air sur son visage. La surprise ? Oui, parfois, mais jamais estomaqué au point de se couper du monde qui l'entoure et d'afficher cet air parfaitement pantois.

Il est sûr d'une chose en quittant le bureau du directeur, c'est que des choses vont changer, grandement, bien qu'il en ignore la nature.

* * *

Il faut du temps à la jeune femme pour retrouver totalement ses esprits et quitter le parc.

Elle s'approche de son véhicule quand une voix l'interpelle.

- Mademoiselle, attendez !

* * *

L'homme accroche une rose à sa veste avant de se redresser. Elle tranche avec ses habits sombres, comme sa dernière décision rompt avec ses choix habituels. Dans chaque cas, elle est pourtant la petite lueur qui éclaire l'obscurité, celle qui va révéler ce qui l'entoure.

* * *

Vigo Ruiz referme son portable d'un geste sec, énervé. Ils vont devoir changer leurs plans. Les ordres qu'il vient de recevoir sont sans appel.

* * *

Ziva se retourne alors qu'un homme s'approche d'elle. Il lui tend une feuille pliée en quatre.

- C'est tombé de votre poche.

Elle le remercie et s'empare du feuillet. Elle le déplie tandis qu'il s'éloigne. Quelques lignes y sont inscrites à main levée.

.

_Tout a toujours été vrai._

_Ne cherche pas à comprendre._

_Garde le secret._

_Si je le peux, je t'expliquerai._

_Pardonne-moi Ziva._

.

Il n'y a pas de signature, mais elle n'en a pas besoin. Elle sait de qui sont ces mots. Elle relève la tête sans comprendre.

* * *

L'homme aux vêtements sombres reprend sa route. Son pas est lent. Il semble porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules.

* * *

Ziva ne bouge pas, trop confuse pour réagir.

Soudain la phrase de l'homme qui l'a interpellée résonne dans sa tête. Un mot retient son attention, poche. Sa robe n'en porte pas. Elle baisse les yeux.

Elle chancelle et se retient à sa voiture, alors que tout se bouscule dans sa tête.

La veste de cuir noir est toujours sur ses épaules.

* * *

Angel affiche une mine réjouie en mettant le contact. Il a réussi sa mission avec succès. Il va maintenant pouvoir se consacrer pleinement à son objectif.

* * *

Le regard éteint d'un homme se met soudain à briller d'appréhension. Le dernier acteur de ce soir va rentrer en scène, reste à savoir s'il sera à la hauteur.

* * *

Ziva cherche du regard aux alentours sans trouver quoique se soit. Elle relit le mot sans parvenir à former une pensée cohérente. Ses yeux font des vas et viens entre la veste, le mot et le parc.

Ses doigts effleurent ses lèvres.

* * *

Quelque part dans le monde, un autre téléphone sonne. Un vieil homme décroche tout en observant, ému, sa famille. Sa sœur et ses enfants sont en train de rire. Dans une autre pièce, son petit-neveu dort depuis longtemps.

À peine son interlocuteur a-t-il commencé à parler que ses sourcils se froncent. Ce qu'il entend n'est absolument pas de bon augure.

* * *

Ziva tressaille.

Trois mots émergent finalement du chaos régnant dans son esprit.

Trois mots dont elle a perdu la saveur depuis longtemps.

Trois mots qu'elle goute avec prudence et délice.

Trois mots qui disent "Tony est vivant".

* * *

L'homme prend place devant sa glace.

Il affiche une moue satisfaite. Cette nuit, tous les personnages ont rempli leurs rôles.

Un sourire moqueur apparaît sur ses lèvres. _Il_ est de retour.

* * *

Ziva lève les yeux vers le ciel. Elle ose un sourire.

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, elle a le sentiment que tout va aller mieux.

* * *

**Tada ! **

**Alors vous en pensez quoi ?**

**Vous voulez la suite ?**


	13. Horaires

**Le chapitre précédent a eu l'air de vous plaire, je me demande pourquoi ! ^_^ **

**Merci pour vos coms en tous cas !**

**Voici maintenant un très long chapitre. Profitez-en, je n'en ferai pas tout le temps des comme ça ! **

**Les horaires indiqués sous le titre correspondent à la date du vendredi 26 novembre 2010, moment où se passe l'histoire. Il s'agit de l'heure d'hiver. Je préfère préciser au cas où ce ne serait pas clair.**

**Comme d'hab', j'attend vos avis.**

* * *

**Chapitre 13 - Horaires**

Los Angeles 08H00 - Washington D.C. 11H00 - Paris 17H00 - Tel Aviv 18H00

.

Kensi rejoint en courant ses collègues de l'OPS. Elle vient de recevoir un coup de fil de Callen lui commandant de venir aussi vite que possible. Le réveil a été difficile après la soirée de Thanksgiving qu'elle a passé, alors elle se dépêche.

Le chef d'équipe est adossé à son bureau, mécontent. Hetty, Sam et les autres affichent le même air de déception mêlé de colère.

- Que se passe-t-il ? ose-t-elle demander.

G lui tend son portable. Le visage de la jeune femme se ferme à son tour alors qu'elle lit le message qu'il a reçu un peu plus tôt.

- C'est sûr ? parvient-elle à formuler malgré sa surprise.

- Certain, répond Callen.

- Gibbs ne va pas aimer, déclare-t-elle.

Son ami affiche un air entendu, l'ex-marine va même détester la nouvelle.

* * *

Ziva se réveille alors que son réveil affiche dix heures. Elle n'a pas dormi aussi tard ni aussi bien depuis longtemps, en fait depuis...

Elle se redresse en sursaut et fouille sa chambre du regard. La veste de cuir est posée sur la chaise près du lit. Elle soupire de soulagement avant de l'attraper et l'enfiler.

Elle plonge les mains dans les poches et serre le morceau de papier dans son poing. Il est toujours là.

Elle rejoint la cuisine le sourire aux lèvres. Elle n'a pas eu une véritable nuit de sommeil depuis la mort de Tony, ou du moins sa prétendue mort. Parce qu'il est vivant, elle le sait maintenant. Elle ne comprend pas comment c'est possible, elle se souvient d'avoir vu son corps à la morgue. Mais elle sait que c'est la vérité. Tony est vivant. Peut importe comment ou pourquoi, l'essentiel c'est qu'il le soit.

Elle repense au mot qu'il lui a laissé.

_Tout a toujours été vrai._

Ainsi elle n'a jamais eu d'hallucinations, voilà qui la rassure.

_Ne cherche pas à comprendre._

De toute façon, comment ferait-elle ?

_Garde le secret._

Aucun souci, qui pourrait la croire ?

_Si je le peux,_

S'il le peut ? Ce n'est pas bon signe ça.

_je t'expliquerai._

Compte sur elle pour avoir des réponses ! Tout le monde le croit mort, il a intérêt à avoir de sacrées explications !

_Pardonne-moi Ziva._

Le pardonner de lui avoir menti ? Il doit vraiment être mal pour ne pas prendre en compte les règles de Gibbs. Peut-elle lui pardonner ? Quand elle connaîtra toute l'histoire, certainement. Pour l'instant, il y a trop de questions pour qu'elle pense ne serait-ce qu'à lui en vouloir.

Elle s'assoit sur le canapé, les yeux rivés sur le fauteuil. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Cette journée de congé s'annonce sous les meilleurs hospices.

* * *

Gibbs entre au MTAC un gobelet de café à la main. McGee est déjà là, prêt à afficher la communication avec L.A.. Le patron lui fait signe d'établir la liaison. Le visage préoccupé de Callen apparaît.

- Callen.

- Gibbs.

- Du nouveau ?

- On peut dire ça.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- J'ai reçu un message de Vigo.

- Et ?

- Ils n'ont plus besoin de nous.

- Pardon ?

- Je te lis le message. « Plus besoin de vous. Adios. »

- C'est tout ?

- Ouais. C'est court, mais clair. On est viré. On va essayer de savoir pourquoi, mais il y a très peu de chances qu'on apprenne quelque chose.

- Vous pensez avoir été découvert ? questionne Tim.

- Non, je ne pense pas, sinon on serait déjà mort. Ils ont dû trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Ou alors, ils n'avaient vraiment plus besoin de nous. On va se renseigner ou du moins essayer.

- Il a dû se passer quelque chose, déduit Gibbs.

- Peut-être, mais quoi ? Comme je viens de le dire, il y a plusieurs hypothèses.

- Je sais.

- Sommes-nous infiltrés ?

Le regard de Gibbs se fait glacial et meurtrier. Il a horreur des traîtres.

- Parce que ça expliquerait beaucoup de choses.

- Non.

Le ton de l'ancien marine est sans appel.

- Et tu en es sûr parce que...

Le regard qu'il lui jette vaut toutes les réponses. Ils l'ont déjà été. Il ne tolèrera pas que ça le soit de nouveau.

- C'est vrai que pour ça il aurait fallu que quelqu'un sache ce que l'on se dit. J'ai confiance en mon équipe, et toi en la tienne. Alors où faut-il chercher ?

- Faîtes comme tu nous as dit, renseignez-vous.

- Entendu. On se recontacte dès qu'il y a du nouveau.

- Soyez prudents.

- Comme toujours, Gibbs, comme toujours !

Il coupe la communication.

* * *

Abby tourne en rond chez elle depuis deux heures quand elle se décide à décrocher son téléphone. Elle n'aime pas les jours de congé, pas quand elle ne cesse d'avoir des idées noires. Elle déteste ces jours de déprime.

Elle entend les tonalités d'attente au bout du fil et fulmine contre McGee qui devrait déjà avoir décroché depuis longtemps.

Enfin sa voix résonne et elle lui fait comprendre en quelques phrases qu'elle n'a pas appréciée l'attente. Seulement son ami est étrange.

Remarquez, il l'est depuis des mois, et cela s'est aggravé avec ce maudit bouquin. Bouquin sous presse qui sera chez tous les libraires d'ici Noël. Elle déteste cette période de l'année. Elle n'aurait pas dit ça avant. Mais justement c'était avant.

Comme si elle menait un interrogatoire elle lui fait parler de ce qui le préoccupe.

Elle raccroche sitôt les explications données et s'empresse d'appeler Ziva pour la mettre au courant de ce qui se passe à L.A..

La jeune femme l'écoute sans l'interrompre et se contente d'un « Merci de m'avoir prévenu Abby, on se voit demain. » qui menace de faire exploser la laborantine.

Elle se remet à faire les cent pas avant de se décider à aller se chercher un gobelet de sa boisson favorite. La caféine est déconseillée vu son état d'énervement, mais au moins elle évite la déprime. Quoique la colère ne soit sans doute pas la meilleure alternative à sa détresse.

Elle passe sa journée à déambuler dans les rues, insensible à ce qui l'entoure. Seuls les divers magazines et affiches, placardées dans les rues, retiennent son attention avec leurs sourires ultrabright à dix mille lieues de son cafard.

Ce n'est qu'après une longue marche qu'elle rentre chez elle épuisée et en partie apaisée. Elle s'approche de la fenêtre pour regarder l'agitation extérieure. En voyant son reflet dans la vitre, elle revoit ceux de la rue et les sourires. C'est à ce moment là que ça lui saute aux yeux. Quand elle a eu Ziva au téléphone, la jeune femme avait l'air heureux. Non, plus que ça, elle l'était. Elle était ravie, ça avait transparu dans sa voix, malgré l'unique phrase qu'elle lui avait adressée. Abby se fige, ce n'est pas normal. Ziva a à peine eu quelques sourires timides depuis la mort de Tony. Non, ce n'est pas normal, mais qu'est-ce-que cela signifie ?

* * *

Midi, près d'un entrepôt quelque part à Los Angeles, une voiture s'arrête. Une jeune femme en descend.

Il s'agit de l'agent Kensi Blye qui avance aguicheuse vers Lloyd, un homme du Fantôme. Le géant grimace. Apparemment il est content de la voir. D'ailleurs il a fait un effort de présentation, il porte une cravate.

- Nelly ! s'exclame-t-il.

- Bonjour Lloyd. Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver ! J'ai eu peur que vous refusiez après ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Impossible.

- Ah bon ? minaude-t-elle.

- Oui !

- Pourquoi ?

Il paraît embarrassé.

- Eh bien... Heu...

- Parce que je vous plais ? devine-t-elle.

Ses joues deviennent cramoisies. Kensi se colle à lui, souriante.

- Vous aussi, vous ne me laissez pas indifférente.

Il ne parvient pas à formuler une phrase cohérente. Elle joue avec les boutons de sa chemise.

- J'ai été déçu quand Vigo nous a fait savoir que vous n'aviez plus besoin de nous. J'ai pensé que vous n'aviez pas confiance en nous. J'avais terriblement peur de ne plus jamais vous revoir !

« N'en fais pas trop non plus, déclare G dans son oreillette. Je te rappelle que tu es une tueuse pas une minette ! »

Kensi se décolle de Lloyd tout en retenant une remarque assassine pour son collègue. Se promettant de lui renvoyer l'ascenseur, elle se reconcentre sur sa "mission".

- Si vous avez accepté mon rendez-vous, c'est que j'avais tort, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Oui, répond-il difficilement.

- Alors pourquoi refuser de nous garder, de _me_ garder.

Elle resserre sa cravate.

- Les ordres, balbutie-t-il.

- Les ordres ? De qui ?

- ...sais pas. C'est Vigo qui les a reçu.

- Oh ! souffle-t-elle déçue.

Il se ressaisit alors qu'elle s'éloigne de lui et se détourne.

- Je... Les ordres étaient très clairs, s'explique-t-il, on devait se passer de vous.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Mais c'est faux !

- Ah oui ? demande-t-elle d'une voix pleine d'espoir.

Il se rapproche d'elle, hésitant à la toucher.

- Oui ! On a un chargement à escorter et on va avoir besoin de monde.

- Alors c'est parce qu'on ne plait pas au patron qu'on a été mis sur la touche ?

- Oui ! Enfin, pas le grand patron, un de ses bras droits.

- Il y en a plusieurs ? mime-t-elle surprise.

- Trois, enfin plutôt deux, le troisième c'est surtout qu'il est de sa famille.

- Son fils ?

- Son neveu.

- Et les autres ?

- Je connais pas leur nom, personne ne les connait. Y en a un qui se fait appeler Dia ou El Diablo.

- Et l'autre ?

- Sais pas. Y a que Vigo qui sait, c'est lui qui reçoit les ordres. Mais c'est lui qui a dit qu'on devait se passer de vous. C'est stupide, parce qu'on est proche d'une livraison.

- Une livraison ?

- Ouais. Mais on n'est pas là pour parler boulot.

Reprenant confiance, l'homme l'enlace. Kensi doit prendre sur elle de ne pas bouger. Elle sait que ses coéquipiers ne sont pas loin et espère de toutes ses forces qu'ils vont l'aider à se sortir de là.

- Tu es vraiment magnifique, tu sais.

- Il paraît...

Il s'enhardit à lui déposer un baiser dans le cou. Elle se retient de le plaquer au sol, elle ne doit pas détruire sa couverture. Pourtant lorsque les mains du géant se font baladeuse, elle a grand mal à se retenir. Heureusement pour elle...

- NELLY ! appelle une voix. Nelly, où es-tu ?

La jeune femme retient un soupire de soulagement en reconnaissant la voix de Callen. Il apparaît.

- Ah ! T'es là ! Je t'ai cherché partout ! T'aurais pu me dire où tu allais !

Semblant se rendre compte de la présence de l'homme près d'elle, il s'arrête.

- Lloyd ! Je suppose que je ne dois pas être surpris de vous trouver avec elle.

Le géant se détache de la jeune femme, pour son plus grand plaisir.

- Grahn, maugrée-t-il pour le saluer.

- Jason ! s'offusque Kensi. Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ! ?

- Je suis venu te chercher, on a des trucs à faire.

- Ok. Lloyd, j'ai été ravie de cet entretien, j'espère que nous nous reverrons.

- Moi aussi, mademoiselle Chase.

Callen se contente d'un salut, passe un bras sur les épaules de Kensi et l'entraîne loin du géant.

- T'en a mis du temps ! reproche Kensi à son ami.

- Tu t'en serais très bien sorti, j'en suis certain !

- Et maintenant ?

- Je connais quelqu'un à Washington qui attend de nos nouvelles avec impatience.

- Tu sais l'heure qu'il est ?

- Si j'en juge par ma montre, je dirais que là-bas il est quatre heures de l'après-midi.

- Non, je te parle pour nous !

- Ben t'enlève trois heures.

- J'ai faim !

- Oh ! Cette heure là !

- Pas la peine de te moquer, j'entends également ton estomac.

« Dîtes les amoureux, quand vous aurez fini votre scène de ménage faîtes nous signe. »

Souriant à la remarque de Sam, les deux amis prennent le chemin du retour.

* * *

Léon Vance ne peut s'empêcher d'être surpris quand Eli David le joint en plein après-midi à son domicile. Outre le fait qu'il l'appelle sur sa ligne privée, c'est l'horaire auquel il le fait qui l'intrigue. Faisant un rapide calcul pour savoir l'heure qu'il est à Tel Aviv, il se conforte dans son impression qu'il y a un problème. Impression confirmée dès qu'ils en ont fini des salutations d'usage.

- Je sais que vous appeler à ce numéro n'est pas des plus sûrs, déclare Eli, mais cela ne pouvait pas attendre. De plus il est impossible d'avoir le MTAC.

Vance soupire. Il va vraiment falloir qu'il ait une discussion avec Gibbs à ce sujet.

- Que se passe-t-il, Eli ?

- J'ai lu attentivement les rapports que vous m'avez envoyés, Leon.

- Et vos conclusions ?

- J'ai trouvé ce qui ne va pas.

- Vraiment ? Et qu'est-ce-que c'est ?

- Je ne peux pas vous en faire part.

- Vous ne pouvez ou vous ne voulez pas ?

- Les deux.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il est trop tôt pour que je vous le dise.

- Expliquez-vous.

- Navré, mais c'est impossible. Il va vous falloir patienter quelques temps. D'ici là je vais m'occuper d'éclaircir certains points. Je vous recontacte bientôt, au revoir Leon.

- Eli, attendez !

Mais il a déjà raccroché. Le directeur du NCIS lâche une flopée de jurons. Il espère que Gibbs et son équipe auront plus de chance que lui.

* * *

Face à Gibbs, G soupire. Il vient de rapporter ce qu'ils ont appris de Lloyd.

- Sinon de votre côté, enchaîne-t-il, du nouveau ?

- Non.

Nouveau soupire, puis...

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Gibbs. On aurait dû pouvoir les approcher. Même sans Vigo et Llyod on aurait dû pouvoir approcher le réseau. Ça aurait dû être possible. On n'a jamais réussi.

- Dis-nous le fond de ta pensée.

- Si on a réussi à le faire avec Lloyd et Vigo c'est seulement parce que leur patron l'a voulu. J'ignore de qui il s'agit, mais c'est lui qui nous a envoyé au Mexique. Eux n'ont jamais suivi que les ordres. Et c'est encore lui qui vient de nous écarter. Il joue avec nous, Gibbs.

Instant de silence, chacun réfléchit à ses dires.

- Lloyd vous a bien dit qu'ils recevaient leurs ordres du bras droit du Fantôme ? reprend Jethro.

- Oui, confirme Kensi, c'est Ruiz qui les reçoit.

- Se pourrait-il que lui connaisse son identité ?

- Je vois où vous voulez en venir, réfléchit Sam. Vigo sait certainement plus de choses que Lloyd.

- Seulement, rappelle sa collègue, il n'est pas du tout causant.

- Mais si on parvient à savoir qui lui donne des ordres, dit G, on pourrait apprendre qui sont les autres bras droit du Fantôme. Il nous suffit d'un nom et par recoupement on peut avoir ceux de toute la bande.

- Je vais me répéter mais... Vigo est du genre muet comme une carpe.

- On va trouver un moyen. On va l'avoir, Gibbs !

* * *

À plusieurs milliers de kilomètres de là, Eli David attrape un rapport qu'il a lu et relu des dizaines de fois depuis sa réception. C'est le rapport qui lui a permis de découvrir la vérité, le rapport d'autopsie d'Anthony DiNozzo.

Il survole ce qui est inscrit : les cicatrices de ses poumons, souvenir de la peste, diverses fractures, dont celle qui a anéanti ses projets de carrière en tant que basketteur professionnel, et autres marques sur son corps.

Il s'attache ensuite à ce qui manque dans le dossier. Il passe et repasse ses doigts sur certaines lignes. Il n'est nulle part fait mention d'une étoile de David gravée dans la chair au niveau du cœur.


	14. Engagements

**Amis lecteurs ! **

**Tout d'abord, merci pour les coms.**

**Dans la mesure où j'ai bien avancé dans l'écriture de cette fic, et que je ne veux pas laisser un trop grand décalage entre ce que je poste et ce que j'écris : j'ai décidé de mettre en ligne la plupart des chapitres d'avance que je possède. ****On dit merci qui ?**

**Evidemment j'ose espérer une petite réaction de votre part à ce sujet et surtout sur ce que vous allez lire. ****Com' d'hab' quoi !**

**Alors très bonne lecture et vive les reviews !**

* * *

**Chapitre 14 - Engagements**

_Nos mensonges nous engagent mieux qu'aucune vérité._

Camille Goemans

.

Vigo relit d'un air surpris le message qu'il vient de recevoir. Nelly Chase vient de le contacter. Elle souhaite le voir pour lui parler de Lloyd. Le message laisse sous-entendre qu'il ne serait pas sûr.

L'homme jette un regard surpris et inquiet à son partenaire, un peu plus loin dans la pièce.

C'est vrai qu'il est étrange depuis quelques temps. Il s'est d'ailleurs absenté il y a quelques heures, et il ignore ce qu'il s'est passé.

Il réfléchit un instant. Après tout il ne risque rien. Il envoie une réponse positive à Nelly, ainsi qu'un lieu de rendez-vous. Il saura bientôt ce qu'il en est exactement des doutes de la jeune femme.

* * *

L'impavide entrebâille la porte de la chambre en silence avant de se glisser à l'intérieur. La lumière du soleil, tamisée par d'épais rideaux de velours bruns, pendus aux fenêtres entrouvertes, confère à la pièce une atmosphère calme et apaisante, bienvenue après les évènements de la nuit précédente. Quelques rayons parviennent toutefois à se frayer un passage quand le vent soulève le tissu, éclairant son centre où un petit garçon de cinq ans à peine tente de reconstituer un puzzle. La boite montre l'image d'un être fantastique blanc et noir sous un ciel d'un bleu énigmatique.

L'homme sourit tout en refermant la porte. C'est un de ses rares sourires, privilège de l'enfant qui ne s'est pas encore aperçu de sa présence. Son visage se fait bienveillant tandis qu'il s'installe à ses côtés.

Le garçon se retourne vivement vers lui, apeuré. Puis, le soulagement et la joie se peignent sur son visage en le reconnaissant et il se jette dans ses bras.

Ils se mettent tous deux à la reconstitution du puzzle, sans qu'un mot ne soit prononcé.

Ce n'est qu'une fois achevé que l'enfant prononce un timide « Merci ». Les yeux de l'homme pétillent de plaisir à ce mot. Sortir l'enfant de son mutisme est un défi de tous les instants, alors y réussir ne peut lui procurer que de la joie.

L'homme se relève tandis que le garçon lui fait au revoir de la main. Sitôt la porte franchit, il redevient de marbre. Il a des choses à faire. La voix fluette de l'enfant ne le quitte pas alors qu'il avance dans les couloirs de la vaste demeure.

.

Son visage se ferme un peu plus si c'est possible en rejoignant plusieurs personnes. Parmi elles, il y en a une qui est responsable du silence du petit garçon qu'il vient de quitter. Une qui n'a aucun état d'âme et qui tire toute les ficelles contrairement à ce que les gens croient. Une qui s'est chargée de supprimer son mari pour être plus libre de ses mouvements. Une qui n'a pas hésité à faire assassiner son fils et sa belle fille, rendant un enfant orphelin, pour asseoir son pouvoir. Une personne qu'il hait de tout son être mais dont il ne doit pas attirer l'attention.

- T'es en retard ! lance son autre fils.

C'est un homme dont tout le côté droit du visage affiche une impressionnante cicatrice. À ses côtés, une jeune femme lui lance un regard dédaigneux mêlé de suffisance.

- Ce n'est pas à toi d'en juger, rétorque le nouvel arrivant d'un ton cinglant.

- Aucune importance, l'essentiel c'est que tu sois là.

Celui qui vient de parler, c'est l'oncle du balafré et de la peste. Un homme d'un âge certain aux cheveux blancs, pas très grand, qui ne voit pas au-delà des apparences, un pantin parfait pour une sœur manipulatrice et assoiffée de pouvoir. Cette sœur que l'homme de marbre déteste.

- Où est Dia ? demande-t-il.

- Pas là, répond l'affreux joyeusement.

Il n'apprécie pas le bras droit de son oncle et aime à le rappeler.

- Il avait du travail, explique le vieil homme.

Il acquiesce, imperturbable. Le doyen reprend.

- Venons-en maintenant à...

L'impénétrable prend place sur un des sièges de la pièce tandis que le Fantôme évoque leurs affaires en cours.

* * *

Vigo Ruiz n'est qu'un sous-fifre. Si les agents du NCIS s'en sont doutés, ils en ont maintenant la preuve.

Sous prétexte de parler des doutes sur son partenaire Lloyd Tucley, Kensi lui a demandé de le revoir. Il a accepté bien entendu. Le message écrit par Sam qu'elle a envoyé étant plutôt explicite, il s'est forcément posé des questions.

Après avoir discuté, et comme prévu, Vigo est parvenu à la conclusion que c'est le béguin de Lloyd pour Nelly qui est à l'origine de ses doutes. Parallèlement, et sans qu'il y prenne garde, Kensi est parvenue à l'amener sur le sujet qui l'intéresse, son patron.

Seulement elle n'a rien appris. Strictement rien. L'homme reçoit toujours les ordres par téléphone, il ne l'a jamais vu. Il ignore son nom.

Il connaît d'autres hommes du Fantôme, il a déjà vu Dia ou le neveu et ses hommes de mains quelques fois, mais jamais celui qui lui envoie des ordres. El Diablo l'a contacté devant lui un jour, il lui a tendu le cellulaire pour qu'il reconnaisse sa voix et c'est tout. D'autres que lui l'ont déjà vu, mais de part son boulot pour lui c'est proscrit. C'est ainsi pour tout le réseau.

Personne ne connaît son supérieur, uniquement sa voix. Ils savent en revanche à quoi ressemble certains des autres, mais comme ils ignorent leurs fonctions, il n'y a aucun risque. Ainsi si l'un d'eux vient à être arrêté, il ne risque en aucun cas de mettre les autres en danger.

Il faut avouer que l'idée est brillante. Comme chaque membre du réseau utilise un portable prépayé, qu'ils sont impossibles à localiser puisque chaque appel est relayé à travers toute la planète, qu'ils utilisent un réseau zombie en cas d'utilisation du web, que chacun connaît uniquement la voix de ses contacts directs et n'a aucune idée du rôle de ceux rencontrés, le Fantôme dans son intégralité est intouchable.

Pour cette raison, le NCIS et les autres agences n'ont vent d'un marché entre le réseau et ses clients qu'une fois la transaction effectuée. Dans de rares cas, ils ont put arrêter les acheteurs, mais cela ne les avance pas car, dans ces moments là, c'est le Fantôme qui les a contactés alors que tous savaient ce qu'ils cherchaient, et ce sont eux qui ont commis des erreurs permettant de les avoir. L'inverse ne s'est jamais produit.

Si une personne veut leur passer commande, elle transmet le message par le réseau zombie. Si jamais, les agents parviennent à le connaître, toute relation entre les deux parties est annulée. Ainsi le réseau ne prend aucun risque.

Le Fantôme est intouchable. Et c'est intolérable pour le NCIS.

* * *

Kort entre telle une furie dans le bar. Le même bar où il revient régulièrement rencontrer quelqu'un, comme aujourd'hui.

Il rejoint Angel adossé au comptoir, l'attrape et le plaque contre le mur sans se soucier des autres clients.

- Kort ?

- Vous !

- Vous m'avez manqué aussi Trent !

- Je vous hais !

- Déjà dit.

L'agent resserre sa prise, lui coupant le souffle.

- Déjà vu.

Angel fait signe aux autres clients qu'il contrôle la situation, les empêchant d'intervenir, puis reporte son attention sur son assaillant.

- Si vous me disiez ce qui ne va pas ? Je pourrais peut-être vous aider.

- Ça m'étonnerait !

- Dans ce cas... vous pourriez me lâcher ?

Il tourne la tête vers la salle. Kort l'imite et prend soudain conscience de tous les regards braqués sur lui. Il relâche Angel en maugréant et prend la direction de la sortie. L'autre homme se frotte le cou avant de lui emboîter le pas.

Dehors, le froid le saisit, le glace en un instant. Foutu mois de novembre !

Kort s'éloigne du bar des dockers. Bientôt les cargos et les conteneurs laissent la place à l'océan seul. Ils s'avancent vers l'étendue d'eau calme.

- Cet endroit me rappel des souvenirs, sourit Angel.

- Taisez-vous !

- Que se passe-t-il, Kort ? Un problème ?

- Eli David ! Voilà le problème !

- Eh bien ?

- À New-York, vous m'aviez dit que vous vous en occupiez !

- Non, là-bas je l'ai répété. J'avais dit avant que je m'en occuperai, à l'instant où vous m'en avez fait part. Et c'est ce que j'ai fait, je m'en suis chargé.

- Oh, ça non, je ne crois pas !

- Pourquoi ?

- Il a appelé Vance !

- C'était il y a deux jours ! Ça n'a eu aucune conséquence que je sache !

- Il l'a appelé !

- Et ?

- Il lui a dit qu'il savait ce qui clochait !

- Et il a dit ce que c'était ?

- Je...

- Non ?

- Il ne pouvait ni ne voulait lui dire pour l'instant, il voulait d'abord éclaircir certains points.

- Donc, il ne lui a rien dit. Alors où est le problème ?

- Ça ne vous suffit pas ?

- Écoutez, nous savions tous les deux qu'il découvrirait la vérité. Il n'en a pas fait part à Vance, c'est ce que vous vouliez, non ?

- Il n'aurait jamais dû savoir que quelque chose lui échappait ! David aurait du se taire !

- Et ça lui aurait paru étrange ! Quant à ce cher directeur du Mossad, il aurait fait cavalier seul, peut importe ce que j'aurais dit ou fait.

- Donc vous lui avez tout dit ?

- Tout, non, mais une partie. Et je l'ai invité à appeler Vance pour lui faire savoir qu'il l'avait découvert.

- Vous êtes cinglé !

- Otez-moi d'un doute, c'est bien vous qui avez laissez traîner des informations pour que Fornell découvre la vérité sur Stone ?

- Parce que je savais qu'il en parlerait à Gibbs.

- Et que vous ne vouliez plus l'avoir dans les pattes. Seulement donnez un os à ronger à Gibbs et il va chercher à mettre la main sur l'ensemble du squelette !

- Je m'en suis rendu compte !

- D'ailleurs, en discutant avec Fornell, il a compris qu'il lui manquait une donnée. Souvenez-vous de leur conversation, celle que vous m'avez fait écouter, parce que bien évidemment vous les avez espionnés.

- Je venais de laissez Fornell découvrir la vérité sur Stone. Je devais m'assurer du devenir de cette information !

- Passons. Le fait que les israéliens soient écartés parce que Eli David est lié avec Leon Vance ne pouvait pas être une raison politique, pas seulement. Gibbs a compris que quelque chose leur échappait.

- Et maintenant le Mossad sait de quoi il s'agit !

- Non, seul Eli David le sait. Il est la seule erreur de votre plan.

- J'en connais une autre ! Un, devrais-je dire.

- Mais il n'est pas là, moi oui.

- Je ne...

- Laissez-moi finir ! Je suis sur le point d'avoir ce qu'il faut pour faire tomber le Fantôme, alors laissez-moi mener cette mission comme je l'entends !

- Vous avez intérêt d'avoir des preuves solides.

- Ma mission, mes décisions. Foutez-moi la paix et j'avancerai plus vite ! Je ne vais pas m'enfuir en courant si c'est ce que vous craignez !

- Ce serait plutôt votre envie de tout leur dire qui m'inquiète !

- Ce serait suicidaire de ma part de le faire maintenant !

- Parce que vous ne pourriez plus rien gérer je suppose ?

- Exact. Pour l'instant je mène la danse.

- Sauf auprès du Fantôme !

- Là, vous avez tort.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui, mais vous n'avez pas besoin d'en savoir plus.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Je ne suis pas suicidaire.

- Vous n'êtes pas... Attendez ! Vous être en train de me dire que...

- Que je vous manipule ? Non.

- Pourtant vous...

- Vous parler serait risqué de tout foutre par terre. Cette discussion est close. Sauf si vous souhaitez me parler d'autre chose, je vais y aller. Prenez-soin des enfants !

- Vous...

- À la prochaine Kort !

* * *

L'impavide contemple son miroir en silence, comme il le fait chaque soir depuis des mois. Il fixe son reflet longuement, tentant d'y trouver la solution à ses problèmes.

De nombreux personnages sont sur le devant de la scène en ce moment, depuis deux jours surtout. Il y a des menteurs, des manipulateurs, des profiteurs, des infiltrés, des fidèles, des hommes de mains et autres gens du même acabit. Chacun est pris jusqu'au cou dans cette machine infernale qu'est le Fantôme.

Plus le temps passe et plus elle accélère. Elle risque de s'emballer si ça continue ainsi. Si cela venait à arriver... il ne préfère pas y songer, mais les conséquences seraient dramatiques, c'est certain. Lui-même marche déjà sur un fil qui risque de rompre à tout instant, s'il ne chute pas avant.

Et dans tout ça, il y a lui, la clé de toute l'affaire, quelqu'un dont il ne sait plus que penser. Une personne qui peut faire tomber le Fantôme ou le rendre intouchable. Quelqu'un qui le concerne et en même temps qui n'a aucun rapport avec lui. Ce joker est entouré de brouillard. Une brume qui s'étoffe à chaque carte posée sur le tapis.

Il reste encore de nombreuses cartes à tirer, de nombreux tours à jouer, mais il a beau mener la partie pour l'instant, elle n'est pas terminée, tout peut basculer.

Bientôt, il devra abattre des cartes qu'il n'avait pas prévu de jouer si tôt. Il se doutait bien que ça arriverait, il connait bien ses adversaires et ses partenaires. Mais cela ne l'arrange pas, car malgré tout il reste des inconnues. Il a beau avoir levé le voile sur certaines, il en reste encore, et pas des moindres.

Encore et toujours, tout n'est qu'une histoire de compromis et d'engagements divers.

Il aurait aimé que ce ne soit pas le cas.

Abandonnant son observation, il rejoint son lit. Il s'y effondre, épuisé par cette partie acharnée d'un jeu dont il peine à contourner sans cesse les plus importantes règles. Pourtant s'il ne le fait pas, il deviendra automatiquement le grand perdant de l'histoire et entraînera tous les autres joueurs dans sa chute, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, selon les cas.

Mentir, dissimuler, jouer la comédie, se taire... tel sont ses fidèles amis depuis qu'il s'est assis à la table de jeu. Mais il en manque un dont il ne cesse de rêver depuis le début. Un qui le délivrera et placera par la même une épée de Damoclès au dessus de sa tête. Un qui est une en réalité. La vérité.


	15. Cachotterie

**Chapitre 15 - Cachotterie**

_La dissimulation est aux affaires ce que l'alliage est à la monnaie : un peu est nécessaire, trop la discrédite._

Proverbe persan

.

Gibbs quitte le MTAC contrarié. Il vient d'avoir Los Angeles. Encore une fois le Fantôme leur échappe.

Ce n'est que partie remise, il s'est fait la promesse de le faire tomber, peut importe le temps que cela prendra. Pourtant, ils n'ont plus moyen de l'approcher.

Callen a raison, le patron de Vigo est un personnage clé dans cette affaire, mais inatteignable. Il doit trouver une solution.

Il réunit son équipe et leur fait part de ce qu'il vient d'apprendre. Personne n'a d'idée, hélas.

C'est samedi soir, il leur dit de rentrer chez eux. Ils ont besoin de repos. Ils se reverront lundi. D'ici là, ils auront peut être une solution.

* * *

L'homme au visage sans expression pénètre dans le bureau du Fantôme. Le vieil homme, assis derrière son bureau, lui fait signe de s'installer face à lui.

- Je suis content de te voir ! dit-il.

- Un problème, monsieur ?

- Cesse de m'appeler comme ça ! Je te l'ai dit.

- L'habitude, Pedro.

- Passons. Je voulais savoir où tu en étais. Après l'appel de Thanksgiving, j'étais inquiet.

- Tout est sous contrôle.

- Vraiment ?

- J'ai fait disparaître ce qu'il restait de compromettant. Il est impossible de remonter jusqu'à nous.

- Tant mieux, j'ai déjà assez de problèmes en ce moment, je n'ai pas envie qu'on me rajoute le meurtre d'un marine sur le dos !

- Ted et Garceli ont mal fait leur travail avec Stinger, j'ai veillé à ce que cela ne puisse plus arriver.

- Merci mon garçon. Mais cela ne se serait pas produit si mon neveu choisissait mieux ses hommes. Il les a mal jugés, il a voulu aller trop vite comme d'habitude.

- Pablo a son tempérament.

- Tout comme sa mère. Christina n'a jamais été des plus calmes. Et Maria n'est pas mieux.

- Telle mère, telle fille.

- C'est ce qu'on dit. Sinon parle-moi de notre affaire.

- Langa a finalement révisé son jugement, il est d'accord. Mencken se charge des modalités.

- Lennoy saura se débrouiller j'en suis sûr, mais Langa m'aura donné des sueurs froides ! Tu as dû être convainquant pour qu'il accepte notre prix.

- Il a eu l'intelligence de comprendre que la négociation n'était pas envisageable.

- Vu la qualité de la marchandise, il n'avait pas intérêt du contraire !

- Dia sera intraitable.

- Comme d'habitude. C'est une qualité dans notre milieu.

- Mais ?

- Il est trop rigide. S'il n'apprend pas à lâcher du lest, cela finira mal.

- N'êtes-vous pas trop sévère ?

- Non. Je suis même en dessous de la vérité. Il n'est pas assez coulant, comme dis ma sœur, quant à Pablo, il est trop fonceur. Tu es bien le seul qui soit raisonnable. Ni trop vif, ni pas assez, tu es le mieux placé pour me succéder.

- Je ne crois pas que se soit possible !

- Laisse donc ton passé où il est. Je sais que je peux te faire confiance. Ne t'inquiète pas, tes origines ne seront pas un problème.

- Mais votre famille !

- C'est la tienne à présent ! Il suffit de voir Chris ! Tu es le seul qu'il accepte.

- Il y a vous aussi.

- Ce n'est pas la même chose. Moi je suis comme son grand-père, mais toi tu es son Papa. C'est comme ça qu'il te voit !

- Vraiment ?

- Crois-moi, je connais bien les gens.

- Sans doute.

- Tu as bien vu le puzzle qu'il a choisi au magasin !

- C'est vrai, il m'apprécie.

- Il t'adore ! Va donc le retrouver. J'ai encore des papiers à régler.

Les deux hommes se saluent et il quitte la pièce.

* * *

La semaine vient tout juste de commencer au NCIS que Leon Vance fait appeler l'équipe de Gibbs dans son bureau. Gibbs, Ziva, McGee et Dwayne le rejoignent. Le directeur entre aussitôt dans le vif du sujet.

- Je sais que vous avez entretenu des liens étroits avec l'OPS. Je ne m'en suis pas mêlé car j'ai estimé que cela pouvait faire avancer les choses au sujet du Fantôme. Mais maintenant j'aimerai savoir où vous en êtes.

- Nulle part, Leon, répond Gibbs en retenant un soupir.

- Eh bien, expliquez-moi ça. Qui sait, je pourrais peut-être vous aider !

Ils se chargent de résumer ce qu'ils savent en quelques phrases.

- Ainsi, conclut Leon, vous pensez que le patron de Vigo Ruiz aurait quelque chose à voir avec la réussite de l'infiltration des agents Callen et Blye ?

- Oui.

- Enfin de là à déduire qu'il sait qui ils sont réellement et qui les a laissé agir à dessein ! C'est du grand n'importe quoi !

- Tu vois une autre explication ?

- Eh bien...

- Oui ?

- Pas dans l'immédiat, mais je suis sûr que ce n'est pas ça.

- Ce qui ne change rien, rappelle Tim. On est revenus au point de départ.

- C'est vrai, approuve Dwayne.

- Tu n'as pas l'air du même avis, Leon. Nous avons joué franc jeu avec toi. Maintenant, c'est ton tour.

- Je ne sais pas grand chose de plus, Gibbs.

- Mais tu sais quelque chose !

Le directeur paraît pensif.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu caches ?

- J'ignore la nature exacte de ce que j'ai découvert.

- Pardon ?

- Vous savez tous que la CIA nous a écartés de l'enquête.

- Ainsi que toutes les autres agences.

- Dont le Mossad.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

Vance se tourne vers Ziva, restée muette jusque là.

- Votre père sait pourquoi.

La jeune femme affiche un air étonné.

- Je lui ai envoyé tout ce que nous avions, dossiers, rapports, tout, car j'en suis arrivé à la conclusion qu'il y trouverait ce qui nous a échappé. Et c'est le cas.

- Quoi !

- Votre père a découvert ce qui ne va pas dans ce que je lui ai envoyé.

- De quoi s'agit-il ? demande Gibbs.

- Je l'ignore. Il a refusé de me le dire ! Il s'est contenté de m'avertir. Il me le fera savoir en tant voulu, il veut d'abord éclaircir certaines choses.

- Lesquelles ?

- Je n'en sais rien ! Je l'ai contacté ce weekend pour en apprendre plus, il m'a envoyé sur les roses !

- Alors c'est tout ?

- Que veux-tu que je dise ? Je ne peux pas faire plier Eli. Vu comme il est décidé, personne ne le peut. Et non, Ziva non plus n'obtiendra rien de lui.

- Comment pouvez-vous en être sûr ?

- Parce que, pour la première fois depuis que vous avez coupé le contact avec lui, il ne m'a pas demandé de vos nouvelles.

* * *

Ziva rentre furieusement chez elle. Les révélations de Vance l'ont secouée. Ainsi celui qui se prétend son père demande de ses nouvelles régulièrement au grand patron ! Et ce depuis qu'il a accepté qu'elle reste aux États-Unis !

Mais pourquoi ? Pour se donner bonne conscience ou parce qu'il s'intéresse vraiment à elle ? Et pourquoi avoir accepté qu'elle reste ? Cela aussi elle l'ignore. Qu'a-t-il obtenu en échange ? Parce que rien n'est gratuit avec lui, elle le sait.

Est-ce-que c'est lié à ce qu'il a découvert ? Au Fantôme ? Ou même à Tony ?

Tout se recoupe, se chevauche dans cette histoire, alors ce ne serait guère étonnant.

Envoyant balader ses affaires dans la pièce, elle repasse la journée en boucle dans sa tête. Le passage chez Vance, puis les discussions avec l'équipe pour essayer d'y voir plus clair, l'interrogatoire d'Abby sur son comportement des derniers jours et puis l'appel à son cher père. Appel qui n'a rien donné, il lui a tenu, comme à Gibbs, le même discours qu'à Vance. Aucun d'eux trois n'a appris quoique se soit. Il n'a même pas eu un mot gentil pour elle, rien. Pour quelqu'un qui se soucie de son sort, il n'a pas paru concerné.

Avisant l'heure tardive, elle renonce à son envie de jogging. Elle en fera un demain avant de partir au bureau.

* * *

Chris, le petit dernier de la famille du Fantôme, rejoint ravi l'homme qui vient d'entrer dans sa chambre. Le prenant dans ses bras, l'homme le fait tournoyer en l'air. Rapidement, l'enfant rit aux éclats.

Satisfait son compagnon le repose au sol.

Le garçon le prend par la main et l'entraîne vers une petite table en bois sur laquelle est posée le puzzle réalisé quelques temps auparavant.

Pointant successivement, le personnage représenté et la poitrine de l'adulte, l'enfant déclare un timide « Papa » qui fige l'homme et le rend de nouveau de glace.

L'enfant s'immobilise à son tour, pétrifié d'inquiétude. Conscient de la peur qu'il vient d'occasionner, l'homme se détend et lui tend une main.

- Si c'est ce que tu souhaites, murmure-t-il.

Chris hoche frénétiquement la tête de haut en bas.

- Alors si c'est oui, je suis d'accord !

Le garçon se jette à son cou, en proie à un bonheur incommensurable.

L'impavide étreint le garçon avec tendresse, heureux et un peu inquiet du rôle qui lui a été attribué. Dans son esprit retentit également une alarme. Autant il adore Chris et refuse de se séparer de lui, autant s'en occuper va lui amener des ennuis. Ses envies ne coïncident absolument pas avec la vie qu'il mène. Il va devenir un aimant à problèmes. Mais ne l'est-il pas déjà ?

* * *

Ziva quitte son immeuble très tôt ce samedi matin. Comme presque tous les autres jours de la semaine, elle va courir.

Le jour n'est pas encore levé mais ça ne la gêne pas, elle aime voir le ciel s'illuminer avec les premiers rayons du soleil et l'astre apparaître.

Courir lui permet aussi de se vider la tête. Ça ne marche pas à chaque fois, mais ça a au moins le mérite de la calmer.

Ses foulées l'amènent au parc, comme souvent. Un déluge d'émotions l'assaille alors qu'elle gravit la côte qui lui permettra d'admirer la ville.

Elle s'arrête avant d'atteindre le haut et se retourne. La vue sur la Maison Blanche est imprenable. Le Potomac se trouve un peu plus loin, et de l'autre côté de la rive il y a le Pentagone.

Un sourire étire ses lèvres alors qu'elle voit le ciel se parer de couleurs vives.

- C'est beau, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Oui, répond-elle sans réfléchir, c'est magnifique.

Puis son sourire disparaît. Elle se retourne sur son interlocuteur.

- Tony ! s'exclame-t-elle.

Le jeune homme se tient en retrait. Il quitte le ciel des yeux pour les braquer sur elle.

- Bonjour Ziva. Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir.


	16. Retour

**Chapitre 16 - Retour**

_Le moment présent est la piste désignée à tout nouveau départ._

Louise-Marie Parent

.

Il est là, immobile, à la regarder. Il n'a pas changé. Seul son regard est étrange, lourd de secrets dissimulés.

Ziva s'est tue. Elle semble figée.

Et puis soudain elle se jette dans ses bras. D'abord surpris, son compagnon lui rend finalement son étreinte.

Il reste de longues minutes enlacées. Tous deux savourent ces retrouvailles.

Ils se séparent enfin.

- Allons nous asseoir, nous serons plus à l'aise pour parler.

Ils s'installent sur un banc un peu plus loin, le banc. Là où il a écrit ses lettres, là où elle a lu la sienne.

Le silence s'installe quelques instants. Il attend qu'elle commence. Seulement elle ne sait pas par où débuter. Jetant un regard au ciel, elle reprend ses esprits.

- Moi aussi je suis heureuse de te revoir, mais je ne pensais pas que ça arriverait un jour. Tu es censé être mort !

- Et cela doit rester ainsi pour l'instant.

Elle reprend totalement le contrôle d'elle même et débite d'un trait toutes ses interrogations.

- Pourquoi ? Et comment peux-tu être vivant ? Pourquoi m'avoir fait croire que tu n'étais pas réel ? Est-ce-que ça a un rapport avec le Fantôme ? Ou même mon père ? Es-ce-que...

- Stop ! Si tu veux des réponses, laisse-moi au moins le temps de te les donner !

Il prend une grande inspiration.

- Je ne peux pas tout te dire, pas pour l'instant, alors n'insiste pas.

- Que peux-tu me dire ?

- Si le Carpe Diem ne m'a pas tué, c'est grâce à mon séjour en Somalie. Le sérum de vérité de Saleem m'a sauvé la vie.

- Comment ?

- Une autre fois.

- Bien.

- Je t'ai fait croire que j'étais une hallucination parce que je ne pouvais pas te dire la vérité. Mais sache que j'ai toujours été sincère avec toi dans ces moments là. Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit la première fois qu'on s'est revu ?

- Oui, que te voir de temps en temps ne me suffisait plus.

- C'est à moi que ça ne suffisait plus. J'ai commencé à t'observer au cimetière, je ne pouvais pas faire plus. En fait, je n'aurais même pas du le faire, mais tu me manquais, toi comme tous les autres. Le jour où j'ai débarqué chez toi, j'avais eu une journée particulièrement difficile.

- C'est à dire ?

- Non, Ziva. Si j'évoque ne serait-ce qu'un seul détail de ma vie actuelle, je nous mets tous en danger.

- Alors c'est tout ? Tu me fais savoir que tu es vivant, que je dois garder le secret et rien d'autre ? Je dois me satisfaire de ça ?

- Non.

- Alors explique-moi ! Même si tu ne peux pas tout me dire, ne me laisse pas dans l'ombre !

Elle ressort le papier qu'il a laissé dans la poche de sa veste et le lit à haute voix.

.

_Tout a toujours été vrai._

_Ne cherche pas à comprendre._

_Garde le secret._

_Si je le peux, je t'expliquerai._

_Pardonne-moi Ziva_.

.

- Tu venais de me réconforter, poursuit-elle, puis tu es parti sans rien dire. Ta veste était toujours sur mes épaules ! Et puis j'ai vu qu'elle était réelle. J'ai trouvé ton mot. As-tu une idée de ce que j'ai pu ressentir quand j'ai lu ton message ? J'étais perdue, je ne savais plus quoi penser !

- Et tu m'en voulais je suppose.

- Non. J'étais heureuse de te savoir en vie ! Mais maintenant, oui je t'en veux. J'ai besoin de comprendre, j'ai besoin d'explications ! Abby a remarqué qu'il s'était passé quelque chose, que j'étais différente. Et je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir réussi à la convaincre du contraire ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de me balancer ça comme ça et de partir comme si de rien n'était !

- Je sais.

- Et tu me demandes de te pardonner ? Mais je ne sais même pas de quoi je dois te pardonner !

- De t'avoir menti.

- Ce qui n'est que la partie émergée de l'iceberg. Une fois que je saurais tout, alors je pourrais t'en vouloir et peut-être que j'envisagerais d'accepter tes excuses puis de te pardonner.

- Abby a déteint sur toi !  
- Et ça t'étonne ? Tu étais mort je te signale ! J'avais besoin de quelqu'un sur qui m'appuyer, quelqu'un qui ne soit pas totalement effondré ! Entre Abby et Ducky, le choix était rapide.

- La gothique plutôt que le psy, j'aurais sans doute fait la même chose.

- Tu ne me demandes pas pourquoi seulement eux ?

- Je le sais, j'ai gardé un œil sur vous. Personne n'aurait pu m'en empêcher ! Je sais que j'ai des torts, mais je ne suis pas le principal responsable. Bientôt je te dirais tout, absolument tout. Je te demande juste un peu de patience. Je révèlerais la vérité aux autres également, à vous tous, en même temps. Je te le jure !

- Quand ?

- Avant la fin de l'année, mais quand exactement ? Je n'en sais rien. Je dois régler deux trois trucs d'abord. D'ici là, garde tout ça pour toi.

Il se lève.

- Attends !

- Ziva, je dois y aller.

- Je voudrais savoir une chose avant.

- Je ne peux rien te dire !

- Non, ce n'est pas sur ce que tu me caches.

- Vas-y alors.

- Pourquoi tu as continué à venir me voir ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, rappelle-toi.

- Que je me...

- Au revoir Ziva, prend soin de toi.

Il quitte le parc. Elle ne cherche pas à le retenir. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il a disparu de son champ de vision qu'elle trouve la réponse à sa question. Elle se souvient de leur conversation quelques semaines plutôt. « Tu me manquais ? » avait-il supposé. Et puis il avait rectifié sa phrase en « Je te manquais. » Bien que les deux soient vraies, seule la première est la réponse qu'elle cherche.

* * *

L'après-midi est déjà bien entamé quand Abby entre sans frapper chez Gibbs. Elle gagne la cave où elle le trouve penché sur son établi à fabriquer des jouets en bois. Noël approche.

Il entend son pas dans les escaliers, se retourne.

- Abby ?

- Je sais qu'on a un jour de congé et que tu nous as demandé de nous changer les idées, mais j'ai besoin de te parler.

Il l'invite à la rejoindre. C'est vrai qu'en ce moment ils ont tous leurs weekends de libre. Cela compense avec tous ceux qui ont sauté, notamment à cause du Fantôme. Et puis le mois de décembre est particulier pour eux, tristement particulier. Ils ont besoin de penser à d'autres choses.

- Qu'est-ce-qui se passe, Abs ?

- C'est Ziva, elle est étrange ces derniers temps. Bon je sais qu'elle l'est depuis un moment, mais là c'est différent.

- Explique-toi.

- Elle est heureuse, Gibbs. Ce n'est pas de la comédie, elle est vraiment heureuse. Je devrais m'en réjouir, mais c'est trop rapide. Il y a encore deux semaines elle était en pleine dépression et maintenant elle est toujours de bonne humeur. Je ne comprends pas ce qui lui arrive, et ça m'inquiète !

- Tu as essayé de lui parler ?

- Oui, mais ça n'a servi à rien. Elle prétend que je me fais des idées, que tout va bien. Mais c'est faux, tout ne va pas bien, tout va mal même !

- Raconte-moi tout en détail depuis le début.

Prenant place sur un siège, elle entame son récit.

* * *

Pablo Twain rejoint ses hommes de mauvaise humeur. Encore une fois, il a eu un désaccord avec son oncle. Il lui a ordonné d'accompagner Lloyd et Vigo pour la prochaine livraison. Ce n'est pas son rôle, il n'est pas un larbin. Le Fantôme lui a encore reproché l'erreur commise avec le marine pour se justifier.

Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, Dia l'a pris de haut en lui expliquant en quoi consiste la mission. Il ne le supporte pas, s'il pouvait lui mettre une balle entre les deux yeux, ça lui ferait des vacances ! Seulement ça lui attirerait aussi des problèmes, beaucoup trop. Le jeu n'en vaut pas la chandelle.

Il ronge son frein pour l'instant, mais ça ne durera pas. Son cher ami lui a prodigué de très bons conseils à ce sujet. Il suffit de laisser faire le temps. Bientôt il agira, et alors plus personne ne le traitera d'imbécile, plus personne ne le sous estimera. En attendant, il a un avion à prendre. Il doit quitter New-York.

* * *

L'homme de marbre se tient devant son miroir une nouvelle fois, pensif.

Chris s'est endormi dans son lit et il ne veut pas le ramener dans sa chambre de peur de le réveiller. Il observe tendrement le garçon. Il a encore du mal avec la notion de "papa", mais il sait qu'il s'y fera. Du moins s'il arrive à rester en vie.

Ils ont recommencé le puzzle ce soir, les pièces assemblées donnant vie au majestueux être vêtu de noir dont les ailes blanches resplendissent sur le ciel d'un bleu magnétique. Un ange.

Voilà ce qu'il est. Chris le lui a rappelé. Le collier qu'il porte autour du cou le prouve également. Il est un ange, il est Angel, l'adversaire d'El Diablo.

Il est l'homme de Kort, entraîné dans cette histoire contre son gré. L'infiltré de la CIA.

Il est le bras droit du Fantôme et de sa famille, dont il joue le jeu, alors qu'il rêve seulement de tous les faire tomber.

L'homme au visage impénétrable qu'il est devenu est le patron de Vigo et Lloyd, celui qui a permis aux agents du NCIS d'approcher le réseau, mais qui a dû les arrêter quand c'est devenu trop dangereux.

Mais il n'est pas seulement ça, il est également celui qui s'est chargé d'Eli David lorsqu'il a compris l'essentiel et de sa fille en qui il a confiance.

Il est l'homme aux cicatrices au niveau du cœur, dont une à la forme d'une étoile à six branches.

Il s'appelle Anthony DiNozzo, c'est un agent du NCIS.

Aujourd'hui cet homme n'a plus qu'un objectif, protéger sa famille des fantômes, du diable et des agents ennemis au risque de se brûler les ailes.

Ils pensent qu'il est de leur côté, sous leur joug, mais Tony n'a jamais été fidèle qu'à sa famille du NCIS.

Pourtant il y a quelques jours encore plusieurs phrases passaient en boucle dans sa tête, certaines y passent encore. Elles disent « J'ai trahi ! Cela me parait irréel et pourtant c'est la vérité. Moi, un membre du NCIS, j'ai trahi ! J'ai trahi d'une façon que je n'aurais pas pensée possible. Il existe de nombreuses formes de trahison. Et j'en ai expérimenté de nouvelles. Rien ne le laissait présager, et pourtant… ». *****

Oui, la trahison peut prendre bien des formes. Mais maintenant tout va changer. Ceux qu'il a dû abandonner un temps sont redevenus ses seules priorités. Semper fidelis, bientôt tous vont comprendre l'importance de ces mots.

Son regard se fait meurtrier et ses lèvres s'étirent en un sourire moqueur. Il ne faut jamais, au grand jamais s'en prendre à sa famille de quelque façon que se soit. Si certains l'ont oublié, ils vont rapidement s'en rappeler et s'en mordre les doigts. _Il_ est de retour.

* * *

*** C'est avec ces phrases que commence **_**Confiance et Trahison**_**. Reportez-vous à **_**Carpe Diem**_**.**


	17. Problèmes

**Chapitre 17 - Problèmes**

_Aucun homme ou femme qui poursuit un idéal, en empruntant sa propre route, ne peut éviter d'avoir des ennemis._

Daisy Bates

.

Gibbs observe Ziva du coin des yeux, la conversation qu'il a eu avec Abby à l'esprit. Elle a raison, la jeune femme a changé. Pourtant il n'aura pas de conversation avec elle, pas pour l'instant. Elle est sur ses gardes depuis que la laborantine l'a interrogée, il n'en tirera rien. Alors il se contente de l'observer, en silence. Il veut se faire sa propre impression.

Ziva est heureuse effectivement. Elle n'en a pas l'air, elle l'est. Le sourire qu'elle ne peut empêcher d'apparaître sur ses lèvres toutes les cinq minutes en est la preuve flagrante. Seulement il y a autre chose qu'elle ne peut pas dissimuler. Régulièrement ses paupières se ferment, occultant l'ombre qui passe dans ses yeux. Il ignore ce que ça signifie, ce que ça cache, mais il voit bien que cela la tourmente.

Il se reconcentre sur leur enquête aussitôt que Tim et Dwayne font leur entrée dans l'open space.

* * *

Chris dépose des fleurs sur la tombe de ses parents sous la surveillance de Tony.

Peter et Allyson Twain ont été fauchés dans la fleur de l'âge. Ils sont morts deux ans auparavant dans un accident de voiture. Chris se trouvait avec eux, mais il s'en est sorti miraculeusement. Le rapport d'accident mentionne une défaillance technique. Seulement Tony sait que c'est faux. C'est Christina, la mère de Peter qui a commandité l'assassinat.

Il avait tout compris de ses manœuvres pour accéder au pouvoir, du trafic que faisait son oncle et qu'elle manipulait. Il savait tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour en arriver là. Une criminelle sans scrupules, voilà ce qu'elle était, ce qu'elle est toujours. Alors il avait décidé de la dénoncer. Elle l'avait appris, menacé et il avait préféré s'enfuir avec sa famille pour se mettre à l'abri. Il avait compris qu'elle était dangereuse, qu'elle n'avait rien d'une mère aimante et tendre envers sa progéniture. Elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment aimé de toute façon. Il ressemblait trop à son père, Edward, qu'elle avait épousé pour son nom et sa fortune.

Ils avaient pris la route pour un lieu où ils seraient en sureté. Ils n'étaient jamais arrivés à destination.

Maintenant c'est contre elle que lui, l'infiltré, doit lutter, contre la marionnettiste du réseau.

Chris se redresse et donne la main à Tony. Il est temps de partir.

* * *

Vigo referme la mallette satisfait. La transaction s'est effectuée sans accroc. Faisant signe à Pablo et ses hommes, il prend place dans la voiture. Llyod passe au volant et les deux véhicules abandonnent leurs clients sur le parking. Ils prennent la direction du sud, laissant derrière eux Seattle.

Ce qu'ils laissent également ce sont des traces de leur passage, de jolies images en noir et blanc sur une bande vidéo.

* * *

Eli David porte le combiné du téléphone à son oreille vivement. Cela fait presque deux semaines qu'il attend ce coup de fil.

- David.

- Directeur ! Vous avez été rapide à répondre. Dois-je en déduire que vous attendiez mon appel ?

- Après le dernier que vous m'avez adressé, vous trouvez ça étonnant ?

- Non.

- J'ai eu ma fille au téléphone, ainsi que Gibbs.

- Je sais.

- Ah oui ?

- C'était la suite logique des évènements.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Normal, vous ne savez pas tout.

- Alors expliquez-moi !

- Impossible. Et ce n'est pas l'objet de mon appel.

- Alors quel est-il ?

- Vous vous souvenez de notre conversation ?

- Bien entendu ! Un mort qui passe un coup de fil, c'est quelque chose dont on se souvient !

- Sauf que vous saviez que je n'étais pas mort.

- Exact. J'ai suivi vos directives, j'ai fait savoir à Leon Vance que j'avais découvert quelque chose, avant d'attendre de vos nouvelles. Et maintenant, Ziva le sait.

- Ainsi que le reste de l'équipe, mais ça n'a aucune importance.

- Alors qu'est-ce-qui en a ?

- Vous.

- Pardon ?

- Le Fantôme a conclu une transaction avec Patrick Langa, un intermédiaire auprès d'une personne plus puissante. Il a réceptionné la marchandise, il doit maintenant l'acheminé jusqu'au Moyen-Orient pour son commanditaire. Vous devez l'intercepter. Je vous ai envoyé toutes les informations que j'ai pu réunir pour réussir.

- Je pourrais refuser.

- Vous ne m'aimez pas, ça ne veut pas dire que vous êtes un inconscient. Vous le ferez.

- Quel est la nature du chargement ?

- Une machine capable de brouiller les ondes radio sur une très grande distance. J'ignore le nom qu'on lui a donné. En tous cas, elle donne un avantage tactique certain et important.

- Je m'en charge.

- Bien.

- Et vous, qu'allez-vous faire ?

- Tacher de rester en vie et faire tomber le réseau.

- Seul ?

- Oui.

- Vous pourriez dire la vérité au NCIS, ils pourraient vous aider.

- C'est prévu.

- Mais ?

- Votre intervention va laisser le Fantôme pensif. Je dois éloigner les doutes de moi, dire la vérité me discréditerait, il l'apprendrait forcément.

- Vous en êtes sûr ?

- Je sème le doute dans les esprits depuis un moment pour les monter les uns contre les autres. Et je viens de vous donner de quoi annihiler la plus grosse transaction de l'année pour le Fantôme. Il va nous surveiller pour savoir qui est le traître, je ne peux pas me permettre un seul faux pas. Tout cela arrive bien trop tôt, il m'aurait fallu plus de temps pour être certain d'être hors d'état de cause. Maintenant je dois faire profil bas.

- Je vois.

- Je n'en suis pas sûr, mais peu importe. Faîtes ce que je vous ai dit, c'est tout ce que je demande.

- Vance ne va pas me lâcher comme ça. Il veut des réponses, et il n'est pas le seul !

- Un problème à la fois, d'accord !

- On ne peut pas se permettre d'attendre !

- Je m'en occupe.

- Je peux savoir comment ?

- Non. J'ai du travail qui m'attend, et vous aussi, au revoir Eli.

- Faîtes attention à vous, DiNozzo.

Tony raccroche mal à l'aise. Si même le directeur du Mossad se met à lui donner des conseils, c'est qu'il a vraiment changé, ou alors qu'il pense qu'il ne s'en sortira pas. Des deux, il ne sait pas ce qu'il redoute le plus.

* * *

Ziva se dépêche de partir dès que Gibbs les y autorise. Elle a remarqué qu'il l'observait discrètement depuis son arrivée. Ce ne peut être qu'à cause d'Abby, et elle veut éviter à tout prix une conversation avec lui.

* * *

Tim s'assoit derrière sa machine à écrire. Il passe tout son temps libre à l'écriture. Son troisième roman est sortit le 1er décembre, plus tôt que prévu, mais c'est un coup marketing de son éditrice. En le publiant à trois semaines de Noël, elle augmente les ventes. Il fera un merveilleux cadeau sous le sapin.

Il a entamé le quatrième tome des aventures de l'équipe de Tibbs. Après avoir raconté l'affaire Stone, il passe à celle du Fantôme, écrite au fur et à mesure que l'enquête avance.

* * *

Ziva jette ses clés et sa veste sur le canapé du salon. Elle a réussi à éviter Gibbs de justesse ce soir. Elle ne sait pas combien de temps ça pourra durer, ni combien de temps elle devra le faire. Elle a hâte que Tony leur dise tout.

Passant dans la cuisine, elle avise un billet sur la table.

.

_Ton père sait pour moi, n'insistez pas._

_Bientôt, je te le promets_

_Ton hallucination préférée_

_PS : J'ai récupéré ma veste, il fait froid dehors._

.

Alors comme ça Tony est entré chez elle, pour prendre sa veste et l'avertir. Le message est clair, son cher père sait qu'il est vivant, c'est ça qu'il a découvert, pas étonnant qu'il refuse de leur en faire part.

Il lui confirme qu'il fera savoir qu'il est vivant bientôt. Il ne lui reste plus qu'à prendre son mal en patience, éviter Gibbs et les empêcher de découvrir la vérité pour l'instant. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Enfin, elle verra bien.

Oh, et la signature, "Ton hallucination préférée", ça fait vantard. Aucun doute, c'est bien Tony l'auteur.

* * *

Tim arrache la feuille de sa machine et la roule en boule avant de la jeter par terre, rejoindre les autres. Il n'arrive pas à écrire ce qu'il veut et l'écriture libre ne l'aide en rien.

Il attrape le gobelet de café noir à sa portée et avale une gorgée. Il fait la grimace, ce n'est vraiment pas ce qu'il aime. Seulement ça lui permet de rester éveillé et donc de continuer à travailler. Il ne dort plus beaucoup, obnubilé par son ouvrage. En l'espace de seulement trois mois, il aura écrit plus de lignes de texte que pendant ces dix dernières années.

Il est bloqué au chapitre vingt, au lendemain de Thanksgiving. C'est à partir de ce jour là que tout s'est accéléré, et pas forcément dans le bon sens. Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses, mais ce n'est rien par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé dans l'ombre, il en est sûr. Et il ne peut pas continuer son récit sans savoir ce qui s'y trouve. C'est comme jouer au poker sans savoir qui on a comme partenaires, quelles sont les cartes jouées et quelles règles suivent chacun des joueurs. Un vrai foutoir, diraient certains, ou du grand n'importe quoi. Lui il penche plus pour une immense escroquerie où ils seraient les pigeons. D'ailleurs c'est ce qu'il a écrit sur la feuille jetée au sol.

Laissant de nouveau ses doigts courir sur les touches, il laisse parler son inconscient. Le résultat est identique au précédent et il lance la boule de papier par dessus son épaule. Peut-être qu'en éteignant la musique il y arriverait mieux.

- Très bonne idée ! Ce truc m'écorche les oreilles !

Tim se fige. Il ne s'est pas rendu compte avoir dit ça à voix haute. La musique s'arrête.

- Ah, là, c'est beaucoup mieux !

Il se retourne sur la voix. Devant lui se trouve un homme bien connu. Vêtu d'une veste de cuir noir et d'un jean sombre, il tient la feuille jetée précédemment dans ses mains et la parcourt du regard.

- Tony !

L'homme relève la tête et affiche un grand sourire.

- Salut le bleu ! Comment ça va ?

- Mais... Tu... Enfin...

- Mais ? Je ? Fais-moi une phrase complète que je comprenne !

- Tu es mort !

- C'est aussi ce que Ziva a dit quand j'ai débarqué chez elle.

- C'est impossible, tu ne peux pas être là !

- Excellente remarque, pourtant je le suis.

- Mais tu...

- Peut importe si je suis réel ou non, l'important c'est que je sois là. Parce que vu que tu écris des choses sur moi, il faut que je supervise.

- Pardon !

- Oh allez, c'est bon ! Je ne touche rien sur les ventes, je peux au moins donner mon avis.

- Tu plaisantes !

- J'en ai l'air ?

Sans chercher à comprendre la présence de son ami dans son appartement, Tim se prend au jeu.

- C'est hors de question !

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que c'est moi l'écrivain.

- Et en quoi c'est une raison ?

- C'est moi qui raconte l'histoire. C'est ma vision des choses, pas la tienne.

- Étant donné que tu t'inspires de moi pour ton bouquin je ne suis pas d'accord.

- Ça m'est égal.

- Bon, voilà ce qu'on va faire. Tu vas me résumer ce que tu as écrit et me dire où tu bloques. Je vais tenter de t'aider.

- Quoi ! Mais enfin pourquoi ?

- C'est pour ça que je suis là. Je viens t'aider à y voir plus clair et à continuer ton chef d'œuvre. Bon "chef d'œuvre" n'est certainement pas le terme approprié, mais on va faire avec.

- ...

- On va dire que tu es en train de réfléchir à la façon dont tu vas me raconter le bouquin, d'accord ?

- Je...

- Oui ? Vas-y, je t'écoute.

Rassemblant ses pensées, l'écrivain entame un rapide résumé du livre, et par la même de l'enquête.

- Et donc, j'en suis arrivé au lendemain de Thanksgiving, au moment où Vigo a envoyé un message à Callen pour leur dire qu'ils se passeraient de Kensi et lui.

- Tu bloques à cet endroit, alors ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans le réseau du Fantôme.

- D'accord.

- Tu as des idées ?

- Oui. Voilà ce que tu vas faire. Tu vas rapporter tout ce qui s'est passé pour le NCIS à partir de ce jour là. Tout ce qui se passe dans le réseau et que tu ignores tu vas le laisser de côté. Une fois que tu auras fini, tu reviendras à ces passages. Normalement, si tu as tout le reste bien en tête, les transitions devraient te venir toutes seules à l'esprit.

- Tu crois ?

- Tu as mieux à proposer ?

- Non.

- Alors fais comme j'ai dit. Je repasserai dans quelques jours voir où tu en es.

- Tu vas revenir ?

- Et oui McGuignol, je vais revenir !

- Mais tu n'es pas réel !

- On s'en fiche. Tu as besoin de moi, je suis là. Vas pas chercher plus loin. Ok ?

- Ok.

- Bien. Et d'ici là, pas un mot sur moi.

- Entendu.

- Brave garçon ! Allez, à la prochaine, et n'oublie pas de dormir de temps en temps !

Sur ce, Tony quitte l'appartement, laissant un McGee totalement incrédule.

* * *

À Los Angeles, l'OPS reçoit des images de vidéo surveillances. Elles proviennent de Seattle. Aussitôt visionnées, Erik les envoie à Abby.

On y voit Lloyd et Vigo accompagnés de quatre hommes. Ils les escortent eux et la marchandise. Leurs clients sont lourdement armés et l'un deux va être identifié. Il se nomme Patrick Langa.


	18. Préparation

**Chapitre 18 - Préparation**

_Le secret de n'avoir pas d'ennuis, pour moi du moins, c'est d'avoir des idées._

Eugène Delacroix

.

C'est le mardi 7 décembre et, tous les habitants de sa grande maison bourgeoise peuvent en témoigner, dire que le Fantôme est mécontent de ses hommes est largement en dessous de la vérité. Il passe sa colère sur eux à grands cris.

Si les convoyeurs ont fait un sans faute, ce n'est pas le cas de leurs accompagnateurs. Pablo et ses hommes Miguel, Ted et Garceli devaient se charger de la sécurité. Ils ont failli à leur tache. L'échange a été filmé.

Pedro Alcazar les congédie en leur commandant de rester dans la propriété. Ce sont des incapables, quelqu'un d'autre se chargera de régler la situation.

Le coup de grâce arrive quelques heures plus tard, la marchandise et Langa ont été arrêtés par les israéliens. Toujours aussi remonté, il fait venir Dia et Angel dans son bureau.

- Monsieur, demande Dia, vous m'avez fait demander ?

- Oui, Lennoy. Asseyez-vous.

- Nous attendons quelqu'un ?

- Oui.

- Angel, je suppose.

- Exact.

- Et où est-il ?

- Ici.

Il apparaît dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- Messieurs.

- Assis-toi.

- Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquière Dia.

- La transaction avec Langa a été filmée, répond Angel, et le Mossad l'a attrapé, lui et la marchandise.

- Comment tu sais ça ?

- Je pourrais dire que j'ai mes sources, mais le fait que Pedro ait hurlé pendant plus d'un quart d'heure à ce sujet me semble plus probable.

- Tu devrais arrêter de jouer au plus malin, ça te retombera dessus !

- C'est déjà arrivé.

- Alors tu n'es vraiment qu'un imbécile !

- Messieurs ! S'il vous plait.

- Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous, Pedro ? questionne Angel.

- Je veux que vous récupériez la bande.

- Elle doit déjà être dans les mains des fédéraux, déclare Lennoy.

- Raison de plus.

- En quoi cela va-t-il changer quelque chose ?

- Si nous détruisons l'original, annonce Angel, ils ne pourront pas nous accuser. Pas de preuve, pas d'accusation.

- Ils auront des copies.

- Qu'ils ont trafiqué afin qu'on voie de braves citoyens commettre un crime. C'est que l'avocat dira.

- Tu penses à tout, n'est-ce-pas ?

- J'essaye.

- Alors tu sais comment récupérer la bande ?

- J'ai quelques idées.

Dia se lève furieux.

- Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je suis là !

- Lennoy, tente Pedro, calme toi !

- Non ! Monsieur-je-sais-tout a qu'à s'occuper de cette histoire tout seul ! Je m'en vais.

Il quitte la pièce, claquant la porte.

- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? interroge Angel.

- Tu le sais très bien.

- Oh, allez, c'est bon. Avouez-le, il vous tape sur le système à vous aussi.

- Peut importe, ce n'est pas ce qui nous intéresse. Tu as dit tout à l'heure que tu avais une idée.

- Oui.

- Mais ?

- Après l'arrestation de Langa et l'interception de la marchandise, je ne sais pas si...

- Je sais que tu n'y es pour rien. Il y a plusieurs mois je n'en aurais pas dit autant, mais tu as su prouver ta sincérité. De plus l'argent a tout de même été viré. Seul Langa et son commanditaire ont été lésés.

- Donc vous me faîtes confiance ?

- Oui Tony, je te fais confiance. Je sais que le NCIS est derrière toi et que tu nous es fidèle.

- Tout le monde n'est pas de cet avis.

- Tu veux parler de Lennoy ?

- Entre autres. Dia n'est pas au courant de mes origines, c'est juste qu'il me déteste.

- Et tu le lui rends bien, tout comme à ma sœur et ma nièce. Tous les autres t'apprécient et te respectent.

- Plus ou moins.

- On ne peut jamais faire l'unanimité. Parle moi plutôt de ton idée.

- J'aimerai d'abord vérifier si elle est possible.

- Entendu.

- Alors je vous laisse, je vous tiens au courant.

* * *

Tim tape furieusement sur sa machine à écrire depuis plusieurs heures. Il sait qu'il lui faudra pas mal de temps pour tout écrire avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé ces dernières semaines, mais depuis qu'il a vu Tony il ne peut plus s'arrêter. Avec son départ, c'est l'inspiration qui est revenue. Il a fait comme le lui a conseillé son ami, sans chercher à expliquer sa présence. C'était il y a deux jours.

Il en est sûr, achevé cet ouvrage lui permettra de définitivement tourner la page. Ce qu'il ignore en revanche, c'est que c'est faux. C'est la présence de son aîné qui lui a permis d'aller mieux, tout comme pour Ziva il y a plusieurs mois. C'est elle qui l'a convaincu que son livre serait un exutoire à sa détresse. Et ça ne pourra être qu'elle qui lui permettra d'avancer.

Ce qu'il ignore également c'est pourquoi il était réellement là. Tony veut le préparer à son retour. Tout comme il va le faire pour les autres.

* * *

Ziva vient de récupérer son courrier. Elle remarque une enveloppe vierge glissée au milieu des autres et des prospectus. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine. Ça ne peut signifier qu'une chose...

Elle se précipite chez elle. À peine s'est-elle installée dans son canapé qu'elle ouvre l'enveloppe. Elle en sort une feuille pliée en quatre. Elle la déplie et la parcours des yeux.

.

_Compromet l'original_

_Vital_

_Comme tu veux_

_Quelques jours_

.

Son visage se fronce. Il lui demande quelque chose de grave.

Le pire étant sans conteste l'urgence que cela a, sinon il ne lui aurait pas dit d'agir à sa guise pour compromettre la bande de vidéo surveillance que l'OPS leur a envoyé.

Elle ne sait pas encore comment elle va faire, mais elle le fera, c'est certain. Surtout que les deux derniers mots sont sans appel, bientôt il leur révèlera tout.

Ziva referme l'enveloppe. Elle a peut-être une idée.

* * *

Pablo fait les cent pas dans sa chambre, tournant et retournant son arme dans ses mains.

Il en a marre. Marre de cette vie où il n'est pas reconnu à sa juste valeur, marre de cet homme qui se prend pour son père, marre de ne pas faire ce pour quoi il fait.

Son rôle, c'est de diriger, pas de jouer les larbins. Il s'arrête et fait semblant de tirer. Bientôt, oui très bientôt il va prendre ce qui lui revient de droit.

Il doit encore attendre. Il vaut mieux qu'il laisse les autres régler l'affaire Langa d'abord. Ensuite, il agira.

Il tire une nouvelle fois sur une cible imaginaire. Bientôt il aura le monde à ses pieds.

* * *

Ducky s'arrête devant la tombe de sa mère. Il dépose les fleurs qu'il a apportées quand il remarque quelque chose contre la pierre. Il s'en saisit. C'est une rose blanche.

Il regarde tout autour de lui, personne.

Il ne comprend pas. Les roses blanches sont réservées à la tombe de Tony, c'est un accord tacite conclu avec tout le monde. Les roses blanches sont uniquement pour Tony, hors il ne connait personne ayant pu venir fleurir la tombe de sa mère qui ne le sache pas.

Il se relève, la rose entre ses doigts. Son esprit tourne à vive allure. Il faut qu'il sache, il faut qu'il comprenne.

* * *

Abby rentre chez elle quand un adolescent l'interpelle. Il lui tend une enveloppe avant de filer, sans demander son reste. Il n'y a aucune inscription dessus. Elle l'ouvre.

Elle en sort une photo représentant toute l'équipe. C'est la dernière prise quand Tony était encore là. Il n'y a rien de noté. Elle ne comprend pas.

Soudain elle remarque qu'elle vient de l'album, celui qui se trouve dans la cave de Gibbs. Elle le sait, l'angle supérieur droit est manquant. Pas de beaucoup, c'est vrai, mais il est manquant tout de même.

Elle fait un tour d'horizon sans comprendre. Qu'est-que-ça veut dire ?

* * *

Gibbs avise quelque chose d'étrange en descendant dans son sous-sol. Sur la table où s'amoncellent des jouets en bois se trouve un objet qui ne devrait pas y être. Il se précipite pour l'attraper.

Quelqu'un est entré chez lui, c'est certain. Il ne s'y trouve plus maintenant, ça aussi il en est sûr.

Il prend l'objet avec précaution, respect même.

Il ne devrait pas être là. Il devrait se trouver dans sa table de chevet, là où il est toujours. Là où il le garde depuis qu'on le lui a confié. Il avait envisagé de le mettre dans sa cave, où il passe le plus clair de son temps, mais c'est également le lieu où il y a le plus de passage. Alors il a opté pour sa chambre, là où personne n'irait le chercher. Sauf qu'apparemment quelqu'un l'y a trouvé.

Il passe son pouce sur la plaque du NCIS, la plaque de Tony. Le lacet noir qui la barrait, symbole de deuil, a été enlevé.

Depuis la disparition de Tony, tous les membres de l'équipe le porte, que se soit lui, McGee, Ziva ou bien Dwayne, par respect pour eux et pour _lui._

Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, Gibbs prend la sienne ôte la bande de cuir noir.

* * *

Tony enfile son caque et enfourche sa moto. Elle fait partie de son personnage depuis qu'il a infiltré le Fantôme. Il s'y est fait, et ne pourrait plus s'en passer à présent, bien qu'il regrette parfois sa Mustang.

Il vient de parler à Kort. Il approche du but. Voilà une nouvelle qui a réjoui l'agent de la CIA.

Il s'insère dans la circulation de la capitale et prend la direction de New-York. C'est là-bas qu'il réside maintenant.

Il vient de faire un grand tour. Il a laissé des messages à Ducky, Gibbs et Abby. Pour ce qui est de Ziva, c'est réglé depuis quelques temps, et il s'est occupé de McGee deux jours auparavant. Il ne fera rien pour Palmer, il n'est pas doué pour garder les secrets et encore moins pour comprendre les sous-entendus et leurs subtilités. Il ne fera rien non plus pour Dwayne, il ne le connaît pas assez pour savoir comment procéder et cela ne servirait pas à grand chose. Tous deux apprendront la vérité en même temps que Vance, c'est plus simple et plus prudent.

Il accélère. D'ici quelques jours, il leur révèlera la vérité.

* * *

**Voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. ****Pas trop surpris que Tony, Angel et l'Impavide soient la même personne ?**

**Des avis ? Des idées pour la suite des évènements ?**

**Vous vous doutez je pense qu'il va y avoir la confrontation de Tony avec le reste de l'équipe, non ?**

**Pour savoir, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire...**


	19. Commencement

**Cinq chapitres, une review ? Y a pas un problème là ? Merci Juuw, grâce à toi je sais que je n'écris pas pour rien ! Sans ton com je t'assure que je ne mettais pas la suite. Enfin, la voilà. **

**Alors dans ce chapitre, vous allez savoir pourquoi Tony est vivant et ce qu'il fait dans cette galère. A mon avis, ça intéresse tout le monde.**

**Si vous avez été attentifs tout au long de la fic, vous verrez qu'il y avait des indices dès le début à ce propos . Il y en avait aussi à propos de Tony, alias Angel, alias l'Impavide. Je crois que le chapitre quatre en est un exemple parfait. Cherchez bien.**

**Parce que j'avais prévu dès le début que Tony serait vivant, dès les premières lignes de _Carpe Diem_. Je ne pouvais décemment pas le faire mourir ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 19 - Commencement**

_Ce que nous appelons commencement est souvent la fin. La fin, c'est l'endroit d'où nous partons._

T. S. Eliot

.

Pedro fait entrer ses hommes dans son bureau d'un air satisfait. Son neveu s'installe sur une des chaises, alors que Christina occupe déjà l'autre, Maria debout derrière elle. Dia et Tony, alias Angel, sont adossés contre le mur.

- Je viens d'avoir Ray, annonce le patriarche, nos problèmes sont réglés. La bande vidéo n'est plus utilisable devant un jury.

- Comment ? veut savoir sa sœur.

- C'est à Angel qu'il faut le demander, répond Dia avec amertume. Pas vrai ?

- J'ai mes entrées.

- Je n'appelle pas ça une réponse !

- Et moi je te rappelle que c'est toi qui a organisé la rencontre. Si tu t'étais mieux débrouillé je n'aurais peut-être pas eu à passer derrière toi !

- Messieurs ! tempère Pedro.

- Je suis d'accord avec El Diablo, déclare Christina, j'aimerais en savoir plus.

- Je me suis arrangé pour que la bande soit compromise, explique alors Angel. Une signature d'oubliée et la preuve n'en est plus une.

- Tu as l'air de bien t'y connaître ! remarque Lennoy.

- J'ai déjà été accusé de meurtre, je sais ce qu'il faut faire pour annuler une condamnation. Rompre la chaîne de preuves, par exemple.

- Tu as été accusé de meurtre ?

- Trois fois. Et à chaque fois j'étais innocent.

- Tu m'en diras temps !

- Tu devrais le croire, dit Pablo, c'est la vérité.

- Comment tu peux le savoir, toi ?

- Parce que je lui ai dit, coupe le Fantôme. Je sais tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur ceux que j'emploie.

- Et maintenant ? demande Angel.

- Maria a repéré quelque chose.

- Quel genre ?

- Des missiles anti-aériens, leur apprend-elle.

- Joli ! siffle Dia.

- Et t'as dégoté ça où ? veut savoir son frère.

- Sur une base militaire.

- Tu sais comment les récupérer ? demande Tony.

- Pas encore.

- Mais elle y arrivera, assure sa mère, comme toujours.

- Je lui fais confiance pour ça.

- Vous l'aiderez si elle ne trouve pas, précise Pedro.

- Elle trouvera, affirme Christina.

- Sans doute, mais je ne veux pas perdre de temps. Et, après Langa, je ne veux prendre aucun risque. Maintenant, j'aimerai que nous parlions des acheteurs potentiels.

* * *

Ziva quitte le NCIS énervée. Elle a fait ce que lui a demandé Tony, mais ce qu'il y a eu en retour est loin d'être plaisant.

Gibbs, puis Vance, lui ont passé le savon du siècle, ils ne décolèrent pas. Le fait que son père est arrêté les acheteurs et la marchandise qu'on voit sur la bande n'a pas plaidé en sa faveur. Ils n'ont pas pu s'empêcher de penser qu'elle y était peut-être pour quelque chose. Quel intérêt aurait-elle eu à faire ça ? L'absence de réponse lui a permis d'échapper à d'avantage de remontrances, mais à présent ils la surveillent. Déjà que Gibbs était sur ses gardes depuis sa conversation avec Abby, maintenant il ne la lâche plus ! Tony a intérêt à revenir rapidement. Sinon elle sent qu'elle ne tiendra pas, la pression est trop grande !

De plus elle a constaté que le patron a enlevé le bandeau noir de sa plaque. Ce qui signifie qu'il est passé par là. Comment ? Elle n'en sait rien et Gibbs a refusé de s'expliquer à se sujet. Mais elle est sûre que son ami est également responsable du changement de comportement chez Abby, McGee et Ducky.

Oui, il faut vraiment qu'il revienne et le plus rapidement possible.

* * *

Chris saute dans les bras de Tony aussitôt qu'il passe la porte.

- Hé ! Comment ça va, bonhomme ?

Le garçon montre son ventre.

- Ah, non, je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire.

L'enfant le fixe interdit. Il reste pensif quelques instant, puis montre sa bouche avant de se frotter le ventre de sa main.

- Non, je ne comprends toujours pas.

Chris réfléchit de nouveau. Son visage s'illumine.

- Faim !

- Je suis sûr que tu peux faire mieux.

Le garçon se concentre intensément, avant de formuler sa phrase.

- J'ai faim... On peut... manger ?

Tony sourit, un de ses trop rares sourires, ils viennent de faire un grand pas en avant.

- Alors à table !

* * *

Pablo monte en voiture avec ses hommes. Ils peuvent enfin quitter la villa sans courir le risque d'être arrêtés. Ils n'ont pas été identifiés. C'est la CIA qui a dissimulé leur identité. Kort s'est débrouillé pour qu'on ne puisse pas remonter jusqu'à eux et donc jusqu'à l'agent infiltré dans le réseau du Fantôme. Ils l'ignorent, mais ils ne vont pas s'en plaindre. Au contraire, ils vont profiter de leur liberté retrouvée.

* * *

Tony avance entre les allées du cimetière d'Arlington. Il s'arrête face à une tombe, sa tombe.

Là, sous la terre, il y a quelqu'un. Mais ce n'est pas celui dont le nom est gravé dans la pierre. Impossible puisque c'est lui et lui, il est vivant.

Il s'accroupit et dépose une rose noire.

Il n'a jamais porté d'intérêt aux fleurs, aux couleurs et à leur signification, sauf à celles qu'il leur donne. Pour lui le blanc est synonyme de paix, le rouge lui rappelle le sang et les horreurs qu'il croise dans sa vie, quant au noir il représente le deuil.

C'est vrai que dans d'autres pays le noir et le blanc ont des significations inverses. Seulement dans le sens où il les utilise, c'est la même chose. Il voulait une rose blanche, symbole de paix, dont la paix de l'âme, la mort. Le noir veut aussi dire "vie", parce qu'il a appris qu'on pouvait aimer cette teinte sans pour autant être dans tout ce qui est négatif. Et puis la rose rouge restera toujours l'Amour, le seul et l'unique.

Blanc, rouge, noir. Trois couleurs pour la vie. Trois couleurs pour la mort.

Il a besoin d'avoir les idées claires avant de basculer dans un nouvel univers. Celui de la vérité, et celui de ces trois couleurs.

Il pose sa main dans l'herbe fraîche.

Gibbs a été intraitable pour qu'il soit enterré là, sauf que ce n'est pas lui. Pourtant celui qui s'y trouve mérite tout autant d'y être, parce que c'est grâce à lui qu'il est en vie, bien qu'il n'ait rien demandé. C'est également ce qui l'a mené à sa place actuelle, à cette situation où il doit jouer sur tous les tableaux sans avoir droit à la moindre erreur.  
L'homme qui se trouve là lui a permis de vivre, mais sans le vouloir, il l'a plongé en enfer.

Il passe une main dans ses cheveux en bataille et se replonge dans ses souvenirs.

* * *

**Flashback**

Lorsqu'il reprend conscience, la première chose que Tony constate c'est qu'il est solidement attaché à un lit. Tout ses sens en éveil, bien qu'il se sente encore vaseux, il examine les alentours. Les murs blancs, les bips réguliers et l'odeur étrange ne laissent planer aucun doute sur le lieu où il se trouve, un hôpital.

Passé cette première constatation, il tente de se redresser. Les sangles de ses jambes et de ses poignets en profitent pour se rappeler à lui. Poussant un juron, il se rallonge et détaille la pièce autour de lui.

Ce n'est pas une simple chambre d'hôpital. Les plastiques tendus autour du lit lui prouve qu'il s'agit d'une chambre stérile. Il constate qu'il n'y a aucune fenêtre, seule la lumière bleue des lampes anti-microbes éclaire la pièce. Il se plonge dans ses souvenirs pour trouver une explication à sa présence ici.

La dernière chose qu'il se rappelle c'est l'océan. Il avait quitté Brad dans le parc et prit la voiture pour le gagner. Il avait roulé longtemps, plusieurs heures en fait. La capitale n'a jamais été en bord de mer.

Il s'était effondré dans la neige.

Il se souvenait des étoiles à présent, du ciel illuminé de leur éclat. Il y avait cette silhouette au loin qui approchait. Ensuite, il les avait vu, Kate, Jenny, sa mère.

La silhouette !

Réfléchissant intensément, il réussit à mettre un visage, puis un nom sur elle. Il jure de nouveau. Pas lui !

Voilà pourquoi il est toujours vivant, il l'a sauvé. Peut-importe la façon, il est en vie, seul et attaché. Tout semble indiquer que ses amis ne sont pas au courant. C'est même certain. Cela implique que... Oh non ! Pas ça !

Une infirmière entre dans la pièce. Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de dire un mot, Tony explose :

- Où est cette vermine de Kort que je le tue de mes mains ?

* * *

La femme s'immobilise, incertaine de ce qu'elle doit faire. Le regard meurtrier du jeune homme l'empêche de bouger plus sûrement que n'importe quoi d'autre. Elle voit arriver le médecin avec soulagement. Il la congédie d'un geste de la main et s'approche de son patient.

Il contrôle ses constantes. Tony ne le quitte pas des yeux, ruminant sa colère. Le médecin lui pose quelques questions sur son état de santé, mais il demeure silencieux. L'homme en blouse blanche soupire.

- J'ignore qui vous êtes, je fais ce qu'on me dit, c'est tout. Les personnes qui vous ont amené ici ont su être très convaincantes pour cela.

C'est à Tony de soupirer. Comme s'il était étonné ! Kort, la C.I.A., quand ils ont quelque chose derrière la tête, ils ne reculent devant rien.

- J'en suis sûr. Alors que savez-vous ?

- Vous êtes arrivé dans mon service il y a plusieurs jours. Vous avez subi une transplantation cardiaque.

- J'ai un nouveau cœur ?

- Oui.

Tony se souvient de sa discussion avec Brad. Quand bien même ils auraient trouvé le remède au Carpe Diem, son cœur lâcherait. Ok, ça explique la greffe, mais pas pourquoi il est en vie. Il se tourne vers le doc.

- J'ai été... empoisonné, et il n'y avait aucun remède. Alors pourquoi suis-je toujours en vie ?

- Je l'ignore. On vous a amené alors que vous aviez déjà reçu le greffon. Je ne sais rien de ce poison, hormis les marques qu'en conserve votre corps.

- Détachez-moi !

- Je ne peux pas.

- Kort ?

- Qui ?

- Le type franchement sympathique qui m'a amené ici.

- Oui, c'est lui qui m'a dit de vous attacher.

- Et de me laisser comme ça jusqu'à son retour. Bon, puisque je suis là, dîtes-moi comment je vais.

Le médecin le rassure sur son état de santé avant de lui expliquer en quoi consiste sa rééducation suite à la greffe, la raison pour laquelle il est ici. Puis il part, il a d'autres patients à voir.

Tony sent une intense fatigue l'envahir alors qu'il se retrouve seul. Il n'aura pas de réponses à ses questions ou d'explications tant qu'il n'aura pas vu Kort. Alors il se laisse emporter par le sommeil, certain et pressé de le trouver à ses côtés à son prochain réveil.

* * *

Lorsqu'il ouvre les yeux, Tony peut constater que Kort est près de lui, dans la pièce tout du moins. Il se trouve derrière les tentures transparentes.

- Vous avez peur que je tente de vous tuer pour rester si loin ? ironise Tony en tirant sur les sangles. Je suis attaché, rassurez-vous.

- Je viens de me rappeler pourquoi je vous déteste.

- Et ?

- J'aurais dû vous laisser crever dans la neige.

- Pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas fait ?

- J'ai besoin de vous.

- J'imagine l'effort surhumain qu'il vous a fallu pour réussir à me dire ça.

- Vous pouvez rire, il n'empêche que c'est moi qui dispose des pleins pouvoirs.

- Pourquoi ? Parce que vous m'avez sauvé et amené ici ? Je suis quoi, votre prisonnier ?

- Je vous préférais mort.

- Je suis mort ?

- Pendant quelques minutes. Je n'aurais pas dû vous ramener.

- Et sinon, qu'est-ce-qui fait que je suis vivant ? Parce que dans mon souvenir, hormis mon cœur en train de lâcher, j'avais un truc dans mon corps en train de me tuer. Vous savez, le Carpe Diem !

- Oui, je suis au courant.

- Et donc ?

- Votre séjour en Somalie vous a été salutaire. Le sérum d'Ulman a retardé le poison, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de lui même. Oui, il a disparu tout seul, et non on ne sait pas pourquoi. On a dû changer votre cœur en attendant que ça se fasse

- _Me changer le cœur_ ? Vous vous rendez compte de la façon dont vous dîtes ça ? C'est comme si vous disiez qu'il allait pleuvoir !

- Il neige, et aucune chance de pluie vu les températures.

- Kort !

- Vous aviez besoin d'un cœur, vous en avez un.

- C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète !

- Il appartenait à un homme condamné.

- J'étais condamné.

- Lui, rien n'aurait pu le sauver.

- Disons que je me satisfasse de ça, pour quelle raison suis-je attaché ?

- Pour que vous ne vous échappiez pas.

- Et pourquoi j'aurais envie de faire ça ?

L'homme ne répond pas.

- Kort ?

Il reste silencieux, mais son regard est équivoque.

- Vous n'avez pas fait ça ? s'exclame Tony.

Furieux, il lui décoche une flopée de phrases bien senties, faisant serrer les poings de colère à l'agent de la CIA, avant de lui demander pourquoi il a fait ça. Et l'explication que lui fournit Kort est bien loin de le calmer. Les appareils de mesure s'affolent et le médecin est alerté. Il contraint Kort à sortir de la pièce.

Tony retombe sur ses oreillers.

Il l'a fait passer pour mort !

Les autres ont été voir son corps, ils l'ont enterré, ils ont ouvert son testament ! Ah oui, le maintenir dans un coma artificiel pour ça était une très bonne idée, sinon c'est aux funérailles de Kort qu'ils auraient assisté ! Maquillé le cadavre de celui qui lui a donné son cœur -quoi que donner soit un bien grand mot- pour le faire passer pour lui, l'enterrer à sa place... Non, mais c'est pas vrai !

Oh, il y a un espoir qu'ils découvrent la vérité. Seulement pour ça, il faudrait que le directeur du Mossad ait accès au rapport d'autopsie. Mouais, aucune chance.

Et ce que lui doit faire, infiltrer le groupe du Fantôme en faisant ami-ami avec un de ses membres, c'est du délire ! L'homme en question se trouve dans l'hôpital pour sa rééducation, après avoir fait une chute de plusieurs étages pour il ne sait quelle raison. Comment la CIA peut-elle savoir qu'il est ce qu'il prétend être ? Parce que c'est ça en plus, il s'est vanté d'en faire partie un jour où il avait trop bu, et hormis des présomptions depuis, il n'y a aucune certitude, aucune preuve.

Quant à la dernière question, pourquoi lui pour faire ça ? Oh, juste un enchaînement de pas mal de choses, un concours de circonstance en somme. Il leur faut un homme (Kort et les femmes, ça ne va pas de pair), que tout le monde le croit mort (pour ne pas pouvoir être déconcentré), qu'il acquière une toute nouvelle identité... Et pour qu'il n'ait pas la tentation de reprendre contact avec sa famille, ses amis, ses collègues... il faut le couper totalement de son environnement et se débrouiller pour qu'il soit dedans jusqu'au cou. Ainsi, il restera de lui-même à sa place sans autre possibilité que de se concentrer sur sa mission. Ouais, définitivement une très mauvaise idée.

**Fin du flashback**

* * *

Tony se relève lentement. C'est comme ça que toute cette histoire a commencé, pour lui tout du moins. Lorsque une chose se termine, une autre commence, c'est toujours comme ça. Alors à présent, il va tenter de terminer cette histoire, mais sans avoir trop recours aux trois couleurs. Il ne veut plus de morts, il y en a déjà trop eu.

Il repense à cette inscription, gravée sur un banc de Central Park. Il y court régulièrement -l'exercice physique est obligatoire depuis qu'il a eu sa greffe. Il repense à cette phrase sur ce banc : "Aujourd'hui est le premier jour du reste de ta vie." Jamais elle ne lui a paru aussi vraie.

Il s'éloigne d'un pas assuré. Demain, il va tout leur révéler. Et enfin, il reprendra le chemin qu'il n'aurait jamais dû quitter.


	20. Vivant

**Ok, alors j'étais certaine d'avoir posté ce chapitre, mais je viens de me rendre compte que ce n'est pas le cas, alors je le fais. Et par la même, je vous mets les suivants, indissociables de celui-là.**

* * *

**Chapitre 20 - Vivant**

_Nous sommes lents à croire ce qui fait mal à croire._

Ovide

.

Il est encore tôt ce dimanche matin quand Ziva ouvre les yeux. Mue par l'instinct elle se redresse d'un bon en cherchant son arme.

- Cherche pas, c'est moi qui l'ait.

- Tony ?

- Bonjour Ziva.

- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce-que...

- Je ne voulais prendre aucun risque, alors j'ai préféré te l'emprunter le temps que tu te réveilles.

Il se lève du siège, près du lit, où il avait pris place et dépose l'arme sur la table de chevet. La jeune femme le laisse faire sans réagir. Il s'assoit près d'elle.

- Je ne t'ai pas entendu !

- Je sais.

- Mais je me réveille toujours !

- Pas quand c'est moi. Je peux te l'assurer.

- Serais-tu en train de sous-entendre que c'est déjà arrivé ?

- Exactement.

- Mais...

- Non, plus tard. Ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir cette conversation.

Il réarrange les couvertures tout en la forçant à se rallonger. Elle se laisse faire sans comprendre.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ?

- Il est encore tôt, tu devrais dormir. Surtout si tu dois veiller la nuit prochaine.

- Pardon ?

- Ce soir, minuit, au parc. Réuni tout le monde.

- Ce soir ? Tu veux dire que...

Elle suspend sa phrase. Il acquiesce en la bordant. Aucun d'eux ne relève l'incongru de la situation.

- Tout ira bien maintenant.

Il l'embrasse sur le front.

- Fais de beaux rêves.

Il quitte la chambre en lui faisant un dernier signe de la main.

Elle l'entend partir, emmitouflée sous les couvertures, avant de replonger dans le sommeil, un sourire sur les lèvres.

* * *

Trent Kort s'achète un café en sifflotant. Il vient de faire son rapport à ses supérieurs et tout s'est très bien passé, même au-delà de ses espérances. Pourtant à la base, la situation n'avait rien de réjouissante. Il venait annoncer que le réseau du Fantôme tomberait bientôt, mais qu'il n'était pas en mesure de leur dire comment. Seulement, le directeur du Mossad, ce cher Eli David, a fait parvenir à ses patrons son rapport au sujet de Patrick Langa, son commanditaire et sa marchandise. Et ce qu'ils ont lu les ont ravis ! Ils ont évité une catastrophe majeure au Moyen-Orient. De quoi leur faire oublier les lacunes de son rapport à lui.

S'il ne haïssait pas autant DiNozzo, pour un peu, il le remercierait.

* * *

Gibbs reçoit un coup de fil d'une Abby paniquée.

- Gibbs c'est horrible !

- Calme-toi, Abby ! Que se passe-t-il ?

- C'est Ziva...

- Oui ?

- Je... elle m'a demandée de passer chez elle tout à l'heure et je... il y avait...

- Abby respire ! Ça va aller. Je t'écoute.

- Gibbs, j'ai trouvé une lettre d'adieu ! Elle compte se suicider !

* * *

Ziva est assise sur le banc mal à l'aise, son portable éteint entre les mains. Elle n'est pas fière de ce qu'elle a fait pour réunir l'équipe ici, mais elle n'a pas eu d'autres idées.

À l'heure qu'il est Abby doit avoir trouvé sa fausse lettre d'adieu et prévenu Gibbs. Ils ont certainement mis Ducky et Tim au courant puisque, dans sa lettre, elle s'excuse de ne pas pouvoir les rejoindre au bar où ils se sont donnés rendez-vous. Si tout se passe comme prévu, tous quatre vont la rejoindre d'ici peu. Elle a en effet laissé entendre que le meilleur endroit pour quitter ce monde est celui où elle a lu les derniers mots de Tony. Hors, pour lui avoir demandé où elle était passé ce jour-là, McGee le sait.

Non, elle n'est vraiment pas fière de ce qu'elle a fait, mais elle était à court d'idée. Le seul problème, c'est l'appel qu'elle a dû passer aux urgences pour les prévenir que si quelqu'un tentait de les appeler, à cette heure, pour qu'ils aillent à cette adresse, ils ne devraient pas se déplacer. Ce furent de longues et compliquées explications. Cette extrémité a au moins le mérite d'être sûre. Elle sait qu'ils vont arriver, Gibbs le premier vu sa conduite.

.

Et en effet, deux minutes plus tard, elle voit son patron courir vers elle en criant son nom de toutes ses forces. Il a un air affolé qu'elle ne lui a jamais vu. Une nouvelle vague de remords déferle sur elle.

Il la prend dans ses bras avant de vérifier si elle va bien, tout en lui posant un nombre infini de questions.

Les autres arrivent à leur tour, conduit par Ducky. Abby se jette dans ses bras. Ducky confirme à Gibbs l'arrivée des secours alors que Tim prend place à ses côtés. Tous affichent une angoisse qui lui étreint le cœur. Elle voudrait disparaître !

Heureusement pour elle :

- Suicide ? Tu aurais pu faire plus simple.

Sortant enfin de son mutisme, la jeune femme se tourne vers le dernier arrivé. Les autres l'imitent alors qu'elle répond.

- Je n'ai pas trouvé mieux, Tony !

- Je suppose que c'est le résultat qui compte, pas vrai ?

Ses compagnons le regarde bouche bée.

- Tony ?

- Salut Abs, ça me fait plaisir de te revoir ! Vous aussi les gars !

La laborantine ne cherche pas à comprendre et court se jeter dans ses bras.

- Oh ! Doucement, Abby ! Je ne vais pas m'envoler tu sais.

Elle le serre plus encore.

- Tu es là ! Tu es vivant !

- En chair et en os princesse.

- Mais enfin, balbutie Tim, c'est...

- Impossible ?

- Oui !

- Je ne suis pas mort le bleu, tu devrais le savoir, je suis passé te voir l'autre jour !

- C'était vraiment toi ?

- Oui, et je suis passé ailleurs.

- La rose.

- Je n'ai pas trouvé mieux, Ducky.

La laborantine desserre son étreinte, sans toute fois le lâcher.

- Et la photo ?

- Aussi. Gibbs, tu as dû trouver quelque chose également.

- Oui.

- Attend, réfléchit McGee, il y a un truc que je voudrais comprendre, Ziva, tu le savais ?

- Ça ne fait pas longtemps et Tony m'avait interdit d'en parler.

- Je sais que vous avez énormément de questions et je me ferai une joie d'y répondre, mais je pense que nous pourrions trouver un meilleur endroit pour ça. La nuit risque d'être longue. Gibbs ? On peut aller chez toi ?

- Allons-y.

L'homme ne sait pas comment réagir, aussi préfère-t-il se taire. Tony s'éloigne avec Abby, les autres dans son sillage. Ils gagnent silencieusement leurs véhicules.

Tony attrape son casque alors que les autres ne le quittent pas des yeux. Ils ont peur que tout ça ne soit pas réel, qu'il disparaisse. Le jeune homme le remarque, aussi prend-il une décision.

- Hé, le bleu !

- Oui ?

- Viens là.

Tim s'exécute et le rejoint. Tony lui fourre un casque dans les mains.

- Enfile ça, je t'emmène.

Il le regarde sans comprendre.

- Pour être sûr que je ne vais pas m'envoler.

Comme prévu, cela les rassure. Il met son casque et grimpe sur sa machine.

- Alors, tu prends racine ou tu viens avec moi ?

Tim s'empresse d'enfiler son casque et prend place derrière lui.

- On se rejoint chez toi, Gibbs !

Il rabat sa visière.

- Accroche-toi bien, le bleu, c'est parti !

Faisant vrombir l'engin, il quitte les autres, qui ne tardent pas à en faire de même.

* * *

Ils sont les premiers à arriver. Profitant que les autres ne sont pas là, Tim pose ses questions.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit la vérité quand tu es venu me voir ?

- Tu y aurais cru ? Non, et tu n'étais pas en état.

- Comment ça ?

- Ton bouquin. Tu veux que je développe ou tu as compris ?

- D'accord, mais pourquoi être venu ?

- Il fallait que je te prépare à mon retour, et c'est la seule chose que j'ai trouvé.

Tim semble prendre note de tout ça.

- Tu m'as manqué.

McGee le regarde surpris, il n'est pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu. Ce n'est pas le genre de phrase qui ressemble à son camarade. Seulement il est sincère, il le voit bien.

- Je... Toi aussi Tony, tu m'as manqué.

Son ami lui donne l'accolade alors que les autres se garent. De la neige commence à tomber.

- Allez, viens. On a beaucoup de choses à se dire.

Passant devant, il entre dans la maison.


	21. Récit

**Chapitre 21 - Récit**

_La mort donne d'excellentes couvertures._

Gibbs, NCIS n°401

.

Ils s'installent dans le salon. Tony est le seul à rester debout. Il se tient près de la fenêtre et observe la neige qui tombe à l'extérieur. Il ne sait pas comment il va raconter ce qui lui est arrivé depuis un an. Les autres attendent qu'il parle.

- C'est la première chose que j'ai vu quand j'ai pu mettre le nez dehors, la neige. À ce moment là, je la détestais, elle me rappelait trop l'hôpital.

Il tourne la tête vers ses amis. Ils ont un air un peu perdu.

- Ce jour là, je suis allé voir l'océan. Je ne tenais plus debout, j'ai perdu connaissance. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais dans une chambre d'hôpital et on était le 4 janvier.

Il reporte son attention vers l'extérieur et se replonge dans ses souvenirs, comme la veille, leur rapportant ce qu'il s'est passé. Puis il passe à la suite.

- Je n'ai rien pu faire, Kort s'était déjà débrouillé pour que l'homme du Fantôme me connaisse. Et à partir du moment où il est entré dans ma chambre, j'ai été pris dans l'engrenage. Il me prenait pour un type ayant ses entrées un peu partout et la personne ayant fait disparaître tout ce que contenait son casier. Il m'était redevable, alors il a décidé de m'inclure dans son monde. Je refusais et j'étais mort. J'ai dû entrer dans son jeu. Et puis, j'avais de la rééducation à faire, des traitements à prendre, j'en ai toujours d'ailleurs, je ne pouvais pas agir comme je voulais. J'étais coincé à l'hosto.

_« _Lorsque j'ai enfin pu le quitter, je l'ai accompagné et je suis entré dans le réseau. Mais je n'ai jamais pu vous contacter. Toutes mes tentatives ont échoué. Quand ce n'était pas le Fantôme que j'avais sur le dos, c'était la CIA, impossible d'agir. Alors j'ai pris mon mal en patience et j'ai fait ce qu'on attendait de moi. Seulement, il y avait une chose que Kort n'avait absolument pas prévu, c'est que le Fantôme sache la vérité.

_« _Un jour, il m'a fait venir dans son bureau, c'était la première fois que je le voyais. Il m'a dit qu'il savait qui j'étais en réalité, un agent du NCIS infiltré par la CIA. Il l'avait toujours su et avait laissé faire. Ensuite, eh bien, ce ne sont pas les meilleures semaines que j'ai passé de ma vie. En tous cas, il a fini par m'accorder une chance de lui prouver que j'avais basculé de l'autre côté et que je lui étais loyal. Dès lors, j'ai dû jouer la comédie à tout le monde, à Kort, au Fantôme, à ses hommes, aux uns pour les autres... Ma vie est devenue un cauchemar.

Il soupire.

- Je me suis débrouillé pour que Kort garde toujours un œil sur vous. Il me devait bien ça ! Bref, c'est moi qui suis infiltré chez le Fantôme. C'est pour cette raison que la CIA a bloqué toutes les informations qu'elle avait. Quand Kort s'est rendu compte que vous n'en démordiez pas, il s'est arrangé pour que Fornell découvre la vérité sur Stone. Il pensait que vous abandonneriez après avoir découvert sa disparition. Pour mon plus grand plaisir, il s'est complètement planté ! Quant au Mossad...

_« _Eli David était le seul en mesure de savoir que j'étais vivant. Ce qui est arrivé quand Vance lui a envoyé les rapports. J'ai dû m'en occuper pour qu'il ne vous révèle rien. Je voulais m'en charger moi-même et puis c'était trop tôt. J'ai tout dit à Ziva le jour de Thanksgiving, du moins je lui ai fait savoir que j'étais vivant. C'est à ma demande qu'elle a compromis la vidéo. Je devais éloigner les soupçons du Fantôme, parce que c'est moi qui ai chargé Eli de l'arrestation de Langa et de la marchandise. C'est également moi qui ai permis à l'OPS d'approcher le réseau, mais j'ai dû tout arrêter, ça devenait dangereux, autant pour eux que pour moi.

_« _Je suis sur le point de faire tomber le réseau. Ça n'a pas été rien de manipuler tout le monde pour arriver à ce que je voulais, mais c'est bon. C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de vous dire la vérité. Maintenant, ça ne risque rien. Évidemment, personne ne doit le savoir, surtout pas la CIA, j'ai déjà eu du mal à les écarter, c'est pas pour les avoir sur le dos 24h/24h ! J'ai déjà donné. Enfin, voilà, je crois que je vous ai tout dit. Des questions ?

Il se retourne vers eux. C'est à eux de parler à présent.

- On a vu ton corps ! s'exclame Abby.

- C'était celui à qui je dois mon nouveau cœur. La CIA a de très bons maquilleurs.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Aucune importance. N'insiste pas.

- Ziva savait la vérité, dit Tim, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit en même temps qu'à nous ?

- C'est plus compliqué que ce que tu crois. Kort a eu beau faire, le Fantôme également, j'ai réussi à échapper à leur surveillance. Je me suis rendu au cimetière et c'est là que je l'ai vu. À partir de ce moment là, je me suis débrouillé pour la revoir le plus souvent possible. Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de faire ça avec une personne de plus. Et puis un jour je lui ai fait croire qu'elle me voyait. Comme ça, je pouvais garder le contact avec vous. C'était égoïste de ma part, je le sais, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en passer.

- J'ai vraiment cru que je devenais folle !

- C'est pour ça que j'ai avancé le jour où je t'ai dit la vérité. Jouer les hallucinations te faisait du mal.

- Tu as fait ça ? s'étonne Abby.

- Je suis aussi passé chez McGee faire la même chose.

- Il a débarqué chez moi pour me parler de mon livre !

- Sérieux ?

- Oui.

- Et pourquoi pas pour moi ?

- Contrairement à eux, toi et les autres n'étaient pas en dépression ! Je savais qu'ils ne poseraient pas de question sur ma présence ou qu'ils se satisferaient de mes explications sans rien vous dire.

- Alors tu m'as laissé une photo de l'album !

- Oui, je n'avais pas d'autres idées. Il ne fallait pas que tu comprennes tout de suite, juste que tu te poses des questions.

- La rose blanche était une bonne idée Anthony.

- Je sais que ce n'était pas le meilleur endroit, mais...

- Ce n'est rien, rassure toi.

- Et toi Gibbs ? reprend la laborantine. Tu n'as pas encore décroché un mot.

L'homme sort la plaque du jeune homme de sa poche et la pose sur la table.

- Tu m'en veux ? demande Tony.

- Non. Je comprends.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. En revanche, j'ai plusieurs questions.

- Je t'écoute.

- Pourquoi seul le directeur du Mossad pouvait découvrir la vérité ?

- Je crois qu'on voudrait tous comprendre, déclare Ziva.

Tony les rejoint et s'assoit sur une chaise face à eux.

- Ça remonte à l'an dernier, pendant l'enquête sur Stone. Il souhaitait te récupérer, Ziva, alors j'ai passé un marché avec lui. Moi contre toi.

- Tu as fait quoi ?

- J'étais condamné je te rappelle ! C'est un miracle que je m'en sois sorti vivant. Et, à ce moment là, je pensais que j'allais mourir !

Il marque une pause avant d'ancrer son regard dans celui de Ziva et de poursuivre.

- Pendant l'interrogatoire je lui ai passé un coup de fil. Le marché était simple, il faisait ce qu'il voulait de moi et il te laissait tranquille. Je ne lui ai pas caché mon état, c'est ce qui l'a décidé. On s'est donné rendez-vous le lundi soir. Je pensais vraiment qu'il s'amuserait à me faire souffrir, et finalement j'ai réussi à le faire se remettre en question. Alors il m'a relâché, vivant, ou presque. Avant de partir, il m'a laissé un petit souvenir.

Il déboutonne sa chemise et lui montre sa poitrine. Tous peuvent y voir une étoile de David à côté de la grande cicatrice résultat de l'opération de son cœur.

- À cause de la greffe, Kort n'a pas su qu'elle existait, pas avant un moment du moins. C'est pour ça que dans le faux rapport d'autopsie elle n'est pas mentionnée. Quand Vance lui a envoyé les rapports, il l'a découvert. J'ai dû l'appeler pour lui dire de ne rien faire, si ce n'est prévenir le directeur qu'il savait ce qui n'allait pas. Ce fut une charmante conversation, il avait beaucoup de mal à formuler des phrases cohérentes.

Il reboutonne sa chemise.

- Tu as fait ça pour moi ?

- Lui aussi avait du mal à accepter l'idée. Mais oui, je l'ai fait. Pour toi, pour moi, pour nous ou contre lui, je n'en sais rien. Un peu de tout je pense. L'essentiel c'est que tu sois là, peut importe pourquoi.

- Tony !

- N'en parlons plus, ce qui est fait est fait. Parler n'y changera rien.

- Alors parle-nous du Fantôme.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux savoir, Gibbs ?

- Pourquoi as-tu permis à l'OPS de l'approcher ?

- Je voulais que le NCIS puisse l'infiltrer, comme ça j'aurais pu vous contacter, vous aiguiller à propos du réseau. Kort a eu pas mal de soupçons, ça n'a pas été simple de le convaincre que ce n'était rien, mais vu ma position j'ai réussi. Et puis il faut dire qu'après avoir été à L.A. il était sur ses gardes. Il s'y est occupé de son affaire, mais il a surtout eu peur que Keelson ait un dossier sur moi. Ce type avait des dossiers sur tout le monde ! Ils ont été détruits, ce qui l'a soulagé.

- Ta position ?

- Vous avez dû apprendre de Lloyd et Vigo que le Fantôme a plusieurs personnes de confiance.

- Ses bras droit.

- Je suis l'un d'eux, Angel.

Il marque une pause.

- Le Fantôme se nomme Pedro Alcazar. Il est veuf et sans enfants, aussi reporte-t-il tout son attachement à son entourage proche, sa sœur et ses neveux ainsi que ses plus proches collaborateurs, c'est à dire moi et Lennoy Mencken alias El Diablo ou Dia. Je suis son petit protégé. Il considère son neveu Pablo inapte à lui succéder, il a raison et je l'ai encouragé dans ce sens. Il ne s'occupe que des basses œuvres. Le problème c'est sa sœur, Christina Twain, la mère de Pablo et Maria. C'est elle qui tire les ficelles, mais il ne s'en rend pas compte. Elle se sert de ses enfants pour accéder au pouvoir. Elle veut placer son fils à la tête du réseau, elle le dirigera à travers lui. C'est une véritable manipulatrice. Sa fille se charge de trouver les proies, la marchandise, une vraie vipère. Elle la suit comme son ombre.

_« _Les hommes de Pablo se chargent du ménage, il y en a trois, Ted, Miguel et Garceli. Je n'ai pas pu les empêcher de tuer Stinger, mais c'est moi qui ai fait disparaître tout ce qui les incriminerait. Parallèlement, j'ai laissé Kensi et Callen escorter un chargement. Cela m'a permis de me rapprocher d'Alcazar tout en vous éloignant de moi. J'ai gardé toutes les preuves de leurs crimes, vous pourrez les inculpez. Mais la tête du réseau reste intouchable pour l'instant.

- Et c'est là où tu interviens je suppose ? réfléchit Ziva.

- Oui.

- Quel est ton plan ? attaque Gibbs.

- Je ne peux pas vous en parler pour l'instant.

- Pourquoi ? questionne Tim.

- Parce qu'il ne va pas vous plaire.

- DiNozzo ! siffle Jethro.

- Tu peux me menacer de tout ce que tu veux je ne dirais rien. Et pas la peine de penser à Kort, il n'en sait pas plus que vous, même moins. Tout ce qui s'est passé cette nuit doit rester entre nous. Vous ne devez en aucun cas intervenir.

- Alors pourquoi nous avoir parlé du Fantôme ? interroge McGee.

- Vous cherchez ces réponses depuis des mois.

- Pourquoi maintenant ?

- Je l'ai déjà dit, Ziva, parce que maintenant ça ne risque rien.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux dire ?

- Je suis libre de mes mouvements. Avant je devais échapper à la surveillance du Fantôme et de la CIA, ce n'est plus le cas.

Le silence s'installe dans la pièce, laissant chacun à ses pensées. Il est rompu par le portable de Tony. Il s'en saisit tout en se levant. Il s'éloigne de quelques mètres pour répondre, l'attention de ses amis sur lui.

- Angel. ... Je sais. … Quand ? … J'arrive.

Il raccroche.

- Je dois y aller.

Il attrape son casque et sa plaque sur la table. Il tend cette dernière à Gibbs.

- Garde-la.

Il commence à partir quand quelqu'un le retient par le bras. Il se retourne.

- Abby !

- Où vas-tu ?

- ...

- Quand est-ce-qu'on te reverra ?

- …

- Tony !

Il la prend dans ses bras alors que les larmes coulent sur ses joues.

- Ça va aller petite sœur. Je te le promets. Et je tiens toujours mes promesses.

- Tony !

- Je t'aime, Abs.

Il se détache d'elle tout en déposant un baiser sur son front.

Il attrape ses clés dans sa poche et gagne la porte. Il leur jette un dernier regard puis son visage devient dur. Sous leurs regards interdits, il redevient l'impavide. Il ouvre la porte et passe dehors. Ils l'entendent démarrer sans réagir.

Abby se retourne vers eux.

- Il a changé.

- La CIA l'a fait changer, rétorque Tim.

- Tout ce qui s'est passé a eu un impact sur lui, corrige Ducky.

- Non, les contredit Ziva, il cache seulement celui qu'il est vraiment.

- Ou qu'il est devenu, termine Jethro.

Ils se concertent sans bruit. Dans tous les cas, il a changé. Et aucun d'eux n'est en mesure de dire si c'est en bien.


	22. Tournant

**Chapitre 22 - Tournant**

_Nous devons nous y habituer : aux plus importantes croisées de notre vie, il n'y a pas de signalisation._

Ernest Hemingway

.

Tony entre dans la maison à toute vitesse. L'appel de Dia lui a fait froid dans le dos. Il espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard, tout en sachant pertinemment que c'est le cas.

Il court dans les couloirs pour rejoindre le bureau du Fantôme à l'étage. Il ouvre la porte à la volée et se fige.

Devant lui, étendu face contre terre, se trouve Pedro Alcazar. Il git dans une immense marre de sang. Assis dans son fauteuil, son neveu nettoie son arme.

Tony s'approche sans un mot et prend le pouls de l'homme. Sans surprise, il constate son décès.

Dia l'a prévenu, le conflit entre l'oncle et le neveu était en train de dégénérer. Seulement tout cela arrive trop tôt, beaucoup trop tôt. Il vient tout juste de reprendre contact avec le NCIS. Il va encore devoir changer ses plans.

Il se redresse pour faire face au coupable. Pour Pablo et les autres, il est Angel. Il doit absolument le rester.

- Il est mort, lâche-t-il.

- Je sais.

- Tu n'es qu'un imbécile.

Cette phrase, en plus d'être vraie, a au moins le mérite de le faire réagir.

- Quoi ! ?

- Va falloir se débarrasser du corps maintenant et cacher toutes les preuves. Tu ne pouvais pas attendre et faire ça proprement ?

- Mais...

- Non ! Tais-toi. Tu as fais assez de dégâts pour aujourd'hui. Tu vas lever tes fesses de ce fauteuil et prendre les choses en main.

- Tu rigoles ?

- J'en ai l'air ?

Le regard noir qu'il lui décoche vaut tous les discours du monde.

- Tu voulais être le patron ? Eh bien, comporte-toi comme tel !

- Qu'est-ce-que je dois faire ?

- Arrêter de poser ce genre de questions et donner des solutions.

- Je...

- Tu ?

- Appelle Miguel et les autres, ils vont se débarrasser du corps.

- Et ?

- Et... je ne sais pas !

- Tu me fais pitié.

Pablo se lève et contourne le corps pour le rejoindre tandis qu'il poursuit.

- Tu veux être le patron alors que tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu dois faire ! Ton rôle ne se borne pas à donner des ordres et profiter de la vie !

- Tu... Tu peux m'aider ?

- Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

- Parce que je te le demande comme un service.

- Que se soit bien clair, ce sera la dernière fois. Et tu me seras redevable.

- Ça marche !

Trop heureux d'avoir quelqu'un pour le sortir des ennuis dans lesquels il vient de se fourrer, il est prêt à tout accepter. Tony le constate avec soulagement. Il n'aura peut-être pas besoin de tant changer ses plans.

- Fais venir Dia et tes hommes, on va avoir besoin d'eux. Je passe me changer et je reviens. En attendant, personne ne rentre dans cette pièce et toi, ne bouge pas !

Il part en refermant derrière lui et gagne ses quartiers.

* * *

Tim attrape toutes les feuilles sur son bureau et en fait deux tas qu'il pose de part et d'autre de sa machine à écrire. Sur celui à sa gauche, il y a son nouveau roman, sur celui de droite, il y a tout le reste.

Il consulte l'heure avant de s'installer et de mettre une nouvelle feuille dans la machine. Ses doigts s'abattent sur les touches. Il va enfin combler les blancs de son histoire.

* * *

Tony entre à pas de loup dans sa chambre. Chris dort dans son lit, emmitouflé sous les couvertures, indifférent au monde qui l'entoure.

Il s'assoit à ses côtés et passe sa main dans les cheveux ébouriffés du garçon. Cela devient de plus en difficile de le tenir à l'écart de ce qu'il se passe. Il aimerait tant lui offrir la vie qu'il mérite.

Il soupire et se relève. Il doit passer d'autres vêtements avant de s'occuper du Fantôme.

* * *

Gibbs gagne son sous-sol la plaque de son agent dans la main. C'est si étrange de le savoir vivant, et si merveilleux en même temps.

Vivant. Il n'en revient pas. Il était là il y a quelques heures, devant lui. Mais il a été incapable de réagir. C'est l'agent qui a parlé, pas l'homme. Il n'a pas réussi à faire part de ses sentiments, contrairement aux autres. Pourtant, maintenant qu'il est parti, il se rend compte de tout ce qu'il a envie.

Il voudrait que le jeune homme soit là, à ses côtés. Il voudrait être sûr que ce n'était pas un rêve. Il voudrait le prendre dans ses bras et le rassurer comme un père le fait avec son fils. Il voudrait que son petit garçon soit là. Il voudrait le protéger. Il voudrait faire disparaître l'ombre de son regard, ce qu'il a vécu et se charger de ceux qui lui ont fait du mal. Mais les rôles sont inversés.

C'est le fils qui protège le père, qui le rassure. C'est lui qui prend les risques et qui est au centre de tout ce qu'il se passe. C'est lui qui le tient à l'écart en lui disant de ne pas s'en mêler et que tout va aller bien. C'est lui dont la vie ne tient qu'à un fil et qui fait tout pour assurer la tranquillité des siens.

Jethro s'assoit contre le mur, à même le sol. Il étudie la plaque dans ses mains. Il est inquiet. Il ne veut pas avoir à remettre le bandeau noir. Il en est sûr, si cela devait arriver, il n'y survivrait pas.

* * *

Miguel et ses acolytes rejoignent Lennoy Mencken devant le bureau de Pedro Alcazar. Son neveu leur commande de ne pas rentrer et d'attendre Angel. Celui-ci arrive peu après et leur donne ses ordres, disant qu'il s'agit de ceux de Pablo. Dia refuse de les aider et quitte les lieux, sans qu'il puisse le retenir.

Les autres se mettent à la tâche.

Tout en les observant, Tony ne peut s'empêcher de penser que la partie est loin d'être gagnée. Cette impression se renforce lorsque Christina et sa fille débarquent dans la pièce.

Il veut faire tomber le Fantôme. Oui, mais ça, c'est un objectif, pas un plan. Et il n'est plus très sûr d'en avoir un qui tienne la route.

* * *

Les jours filent sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte.

Gibbs et son équipe ont abandonné l'idée d'attraper le Fantôme pour l'instant. Convaincre Vance et l'OPS de ne rien faire ne fut pas une mince affaire, mais ils ont su trouver des arguments. Ils ont fait toutes les recherches possibles sur l'organisation du réseau et ils attendent un signe de Tony pour agir.

Le jeune homme n'a plus de temps pour lui. Avec la mort de Pedro, il a fallu qu'il se démène comme un forcené pour maintenir l'organisation à flot. Après s'être débarrassé du corps, il a dû se débrouiller pour maintenir des relations correctes entre Pablo, Dia, les femmes Twain et lui-même.

Christina veut que son fils soit un pantin entre ses mains. Il doit donc lui laisser croire qu'elle agit à sa guise tout en manipulant lui-même Pablo. Il faut aussi qu'il gère l'animosité qu'il y a avec Dia. L'homme n'a pas du tout apprécié d'être évincé du poste qu'il convoitait. Ce n'est pas une mince affaire. D'autant qu'il doit s'arranger avec la CIA et Kort qui revient à la charge de plus en plus souvent.

.

Tony s'effondre sur son lit. Il passe une main sur son visage en soupirant. Il n'en peut plus.

Dans une semaine, cela fera un an jour pour jour que sa vie a basculé. Il se demande parfois si ça n'aurait pas été mieux s'il était vraiment mort ce jour là.

Il peut imaginer sans problème Abby hurler si elle savait ça. McGee le regarderait comme un extraterrestre. Ducky jouerait au psy avant de dériver vers une de ses histoires. Ziva lui en voudrait de cette réflexion, c'est certain avec tout ce qu'ils ont vécu tous les deux. Quant à Gibbs, il se contenterait sans doute d'un regard et d'un slap derrière la tête.

.

Gibbs...

Il s'attendait à une autre réaction de sa part. Mais il ne peut pas lui en vouloir. Il se doute bien qu'il a été trop surpris pour réagir. Alors il est passé en mode agent, la seule façon pour lui de gérer la chose. Pourtant il aurait aimé que ce ne soit pas le cas. Il aurait tant besoin de son soutien.

.

Il ne sait plus où il en est. À jouer de nombreux rôles il se perd lui-même. C'est les moments passés avec Ziva qui lui ont permis de tenir pendant tout ce temps. Il pouvait alors être lui-même, ou presque. Maintenant il se retrouve de nouveau seul.

Il voudrait que ça s'arrête.

.

Il attrape son collier sous son T-shirt. Au bout de la chaîne en argent se trouve un ange. C'est de là que vient son nom d'emprunt. Le bijou appartenait au jeune homme à qui il doit d'être en vie.

Nathan.

C'est ainsi qu'il s'appelait ce gamin de dix-sept ans, abattu lors d'une rixe entre gangs. Il habitait dans le quartier où avait eu lieu la fusillade. Au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment, comme lui.

Sans famille, sans attache. Un gamin dont personne ne se souciait et qui faisait tout pour s'en sortir. Un gamin qui n'en aura jamais eu le temps.

Il est mort, quatre balles dans l'abdomen. Par il ne sait quel miracle, le cœur n'a pas été touché, alors on le lui a enlevé. Et sous l'injonction de Kort, on le lui a donné. Pourtant, on ignorait à ce moment là qu'il allait survivre, c'était un coup à l'issue incertaine. Il y avait de nombreuses personnes sur la liste d'attente, il y en a toujours. Mais la CIA a imposé sa loi. C'est lui qui a reçu le greffon.

Il déteste Kort un peu plus pour cela.

.

Il est las, si las de toute cette histoire. Il voudrait fermer les yeux, plonger dans un sommeil où plus rien ne l'atteindrait. Mais ce serait lâche de sa part. Alors il garde les yeux ouvert, encore, se demandant si il agit comme il faut.

Et puis, ses pensées se tournent invariablement vers sa famille. Il sait alors pourquoi il fait ça. Il sait qu'il a raison, mais ça ne l'empêche pas de se sentir mal.

.

Son téléphone se met à sonner. Foutu portable, il aimerait bien s'en débarrasser.

Il décroche en se reconcentrant sur sa mission. Il ferme les yeux en écoutant son interlocuteur. Il se dépêche de clore la conversation. À chaque fois qu'il pense que la situation ne pourrait pas être pire, un nouvel événement vient lui prouver le contraire.

Il rouvre les yeux. La donne a changé. Dans le bon ou le mauvais sens, il n'en sait rien. Ce qu'il sait, en revanche, c'est qu'il va s'en servir.

Il se redresse. La partie arrive à son terme. Il connait les cartes de tous les joueurs, celles du tapis et celles à tirer. Il a une idée assez précise du raisonnement de ses ennemis et de ses partenaires.

À présent, c'est là lui de jouer, et il est bien décidé à remporter la partie.

* * *

**Je me suis lachée ce weekend: la suite de cette fic, celle de _Seconde Chance_, celle d'une fic Stargate et l'OS Tiva ! N'espérez pas en avoir autant toutes les semaines quand même !**

**Encore merci aux reviewers !**

**J'espère que ces chapitres vous ont plu ! Surtout au niveau de la relation Tony-Gibbs, que j'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire, j'espère que ça va.**

**A bientôt !**


	23. Chris

**Hello everybody !**

**Me voilà de retour avec un chapitre plutôt conséquent! À la base, je n'avais pas prévu de le tourner comme je l'ai fait, mais finalement...**

**Enfin vous verrez bien. Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 23 - Chris**

_Personne ne garde un secret comme un enfant._

Victor Hugo

.

Gibbs attrape le café que lui tend Dwayne Wilson. Il apprécie mieux l'agent maintenant qu'il sait Tony vivant. Celui-ci s'est bien rendu compte que le courant passait mieux avec l'équipe, mais il est trop fin pour en demander l'origine. Il se contente de profiter de cette relative bonne entente, certain qu'elle ne durera pas.

Dans un sens, il a raison. Ce n'est pourtant pas de la façon qu'il pense qu'elle s'arrêtera. Tous les membres de l'équipe sont convaincus qu'il partira et que Tony retrouvera sa place au NCIS.

C'est une projection utopique des choses. Ils en ont tous conscience. Rejeter la réalité leur permet toute fois de tenir pendant l'attente, dans ce qu'il va advenir.

Ils ignorent ce que devient Tony. Ils espèrent qu'il va bien et qu'ils vont le retrouver rapidement, mais ils ne sont sûrs de rien. Alors, pour compenser, ils font comme si tout est normal. Ce revirement à 360 degrés a été remarqué par le directeur, Dwayne et Palmer, mais par personne d'autre. C'est tant mieux.

Vance est le seul à vouloir des explications sur ce changement. Il n'obtient rien. Muets comme des tombes, ils refusent toute discussion et esquivent les questions.

Ils ne pourront pas tenir éternellement. Même si ils sont sur leur petit nuage, il va bien falloir qu'ils redescendent sur Terre. Ce retour correspondra à des nouvelles de Tony. Et pour l'instant, ils n'en ont aucune.

* * *

Mentir.

C'est ce qu'il fait à longueur de journée. Pour cela il faut une excellente mémoire, une très bonne gymnastique cérébrale et une condition physique tout aussi correcte. Parce que c'est épuisant, contrairement aux apparences. Oh, un petit mensonge par-ci par-là, ça passe, pas une vie entière et une version différente à chaque personne !

Tony ouvre le placard de sa chambre. La sienne et celle de Chris sont accolées. Elles donnent sur une vaste pièce éclairée par de hautes fenêtres. Il attrape les vêtements pour les mettre dans un grand sac de sport. Une fois fait, il passe au placard de l'autre chambre et réitère son acte avec un autre sac. À chaque fois, il laisse une tenue pour la journée à venir. Il passe dans la salle de bain, en face, prendre les affaires, avant de faire le tour de ses quartiers pour prendre ce qu'il juge important.

Il fait un dernier tour d'horizon pour vérifier qu'il n'a rien oublié, puis il prend les sacs et passe dans le couloir. Il jette un œil. Personne.

Il rejoint rapidement le garage et met le tout dans le coffre d'une des voitures. Toujours sur ses gardes, il regagne sa chambre. À son grand soulagement, il ne croise pas un seul des occupants de l'immense demeure.

Il reprend place sous les couvertures. Chris est à ses côtés. Depuis la mort de Pedro, il dort avec lui. Les cauchemars ont fait leur retour. L'enfant y revoit l'accident et la mort de ses parents. Il s'est de nouveau enfermé dans un mutisme profond, anéantissant le travail de plusieurs mois. Tony est convaincu qu'il retrouvera la parole quand les cauchemars prendront fin. Et pour cela, il doit le protéger de ce qu'il se passe. Alors il prévoit son départ, leur départ.

Car tout se joue à partir d'aujourd'hui. Les mensonges ont fait leur œuvre. Ils ont préparé le terrain. À présent, il va devoir tous les rassembler pour aboutir à ce qu'il souhaite depuis le début : anéantir le Fantôme. Ça va être une pièce de théâtre grandeur nature dont il tire les ficelles, espérant que tout se déroule comme prévu.

Ce qui n'arrivera pas.

Il le sait. Il en a pris l'habitude. Avec ceux qu'il côtoie, rien n'est prévisible.

* * *

Christina Alcazar-Twain entre dans le bureau de son fils. Assis derrière le meuble en acajou, Pablo discute avec Angel de la journée à venir.

- Toi ! éclate-t-elle. Il faut qu'on parle.

- Bonjour, Maman. Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ?

- Je dois te parler, seul à seul.

- Tu peux parler devant Angel.

- Non.

- Je vais vous laisser.

- Non, tu restes. Si ma mère n'est pas capable de parler en ta présence, c'est son problème.

La matriarche fulmine avant de prendre sur elle et de s'installer dans un siège face aux deux hommes.

- Tu as mis Dia sur l'affaire des missiles !

- Étant donné que ma chère petite sœur est incapable de parvenir à quelque chose j'ai demandé quelqu'un d'autre de s'en charger. Si elle réussi sans lui tant mieux. En attendant, il s'en occupe.

Elle affiche un air estomaqué.

- Autre chose ? Non ? Bien, parce que j'ai des choses à faire. Je ne te retiens pas.

La femme se lève comme un automate.

- Et n'oublie pas de fermer la porte en sortant.

Il se replonge dans un de ses dossiers et attend d'entendre le claquement de la porte pour se redresser.

- Alors, demande-t-il, j'étais comment ?

- Excellent ! Tu as dépassé mes espérances !

- J'ai eu un très bon professeur.

- Arrête, je vais me sentir flatté !

- Et maintenant ?

- Appelle Maria et fais lui bien comprendre que c'est toi le patron.

- D'accord.

- Quant à moi, je me charge de Dia. Je vais voir où il en est.

- Entendu. Au fait...

- Oui ?

- Tes projets n'ont pas changé ?

- Non. Ça pose un problème ?

- Aucun, je voulais juste m'en assurer. Moi aussi j'en ai pour ce soir. Alors, je voulais être sûr... Enfin, tu vois.

- Je crois, oui.

Il se lève et quitte le bureau tandis que Pablo attrape le téléphone.

* * *

Lennoy Mencken, habite un appartement en centre ville. Son duplex se trouve au dernier étage d'un immeuble ayant vue sur l'Hudson.

Il est dans son salon en train de pianoter sur son ordinateur quand Angel débarque chez lui.

- Salut Dia ! Alors, quoi de neuf ?

L'homme se redresse d'un bon.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ?

- Je viens aux nouvelles, ordres du patron.

- Ce petit prétentieux de Pablo n'est pas le patron !

- Tu crois ? J'en ai pourtant l'impression.

- C'est sa mère qui le dirige, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

- C'est donc pour ça qu'il l'a envoyé balader quand elle est venue se plaindre tout à l'heure !

- Il a fait quoi ! ?

- Tu ne le savais pas ? Et oui, le petit Pablo s'émancipe.

- Tu mens !

- Vraiment ?

- Oui !

- Eh bien, crois ce que tu veux. Je viens pour savoir où tu en es au sujet des missiles.

- Ça fait seulement deux jours que je bosse dessus. Comment veux-tu que j'ai trouvé une solution en aussi peu de temps ?

- Je sais pas, je fais seulement ce que me demande le patron. Et puis c'est peut-être parce que c'est ce que je fais d'habitude ?

- Je ne suis pas toi !

- Alors cette affaire serait un test pour voir si tu es à la hauteur ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Tu m'as très bien compris. Donc tu n'en es nulle part. Voilà qui ne va pas plaire au patron. Il s'attendait à ce que tu fasses mieux que sa peste de petite sœur. Ça va sans doute faire plaisir à Maria de savoir que tu n'as pas fait mieux qu'elle.

Il tape amicalement sur l'épaule de Dia.

- Allez mon vieux, c'est pas grave, tu feras mieux la prochaine fois. S'il y a une prochaine fois...

Il repart vers la porte.

- Bon, ben c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai des courses à faire ! Tchao !

Il passe la porte sans laisser le temps à l'autre de réagir.

* * *

Maria rentre dans la maison telle une furie. Elle se place en bas des escaliers du hall et se met à tonner le nom de son frère.

- PABLO ! ! ! PAAAAAAAAABLOOOOOOO ! ! !

- On n'est pas sourd je te signale !

Elle fait volte face. Le nouvel arrivant époussette son manteau. La neige vole autour de lui. Il n'a pas encore regardé la jeune femme.

- Angel !

Il lève les yeux.

- Tiens, le voilà ton frangin !

Il lui indique le haut des escaliers de la main. Pablo est accoudé à la rambarde, ses hommes derrière lui. Christina et deux des domestiques arrivent par un couloir adjacent. Tous ont été alertés par les cris.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il t'arrive ? questionne Pablo.

- Tu m'as évincée de l'affaire !

- Ce n'est pas le lieu pour en parler. Et c'était il y a deux jours.

- Serait temps de réagir, se moque Tony.

- Je ne t'ai pas sonné !

- Toujours aussi aimable à ce que je vois ! Si t'en as après ton frère, vas-y, mais ailleurs qu'ici. Quitte à ce qu'il y ait meurtre autant que je n'y sois pas mêlé. Le sang est difficile à faire partir au lavage.

- Espèce de...

- Moi aussi je t'adore. Salut.

Sous le regard meurtrier de Maria, il prend la direction de la cuisine, faisant signe au passage à la cuisinière et au majordome de le suivre.

* * *

Tony monte l'escalier, une tasse de chocolat chaud dans les mains. Au détour d'un couloir, il voit Maria sortir du bureau de son frère, rouge de colère. Il ne s'arrête pas, il aura le résumé de ce qu'il s'est passé dans peu de temps. Il entre dans ses quartiers.

Chris se précipite vers lui, abandonnant son puzzle. Il ne cesse de faire et refaire celui à l'ange depuis la mort de Pedro.

- J'ai pris ça pour toi, annonce Tony.

Il lui tend la tasse. Le garçon s'en empare vivement avec un sourire gourmand.

- Doucement ! C'est chaud.

L'enfant s'avance vers la table basse et y dépose le mug. Il prend ensuite place sur un pouf bleu marine. Il fait signe à l'adulte de le rejoindre.

Tony s'installe sur le fauteuil en cuir brun d'à côté. Le puzzle sur la table est presque terminé. Chris le désigne.

- Tu veux que je le termine ? suppose Tony.

L'enfant acquiesce, des moustaches de chocolat sur le visage. La température de la boisson n'a pas l'air de le déranger. Tony attrape une serviette et s'approche pour essuyer le chocolat. Le garçon se laisse faire, habitué.

Ses cheveux clairs et ses yeux bleus n'ont rien de commun avec le reste de la famille. Il tient énormément de sa mère. Elle aussi avait cette chevelure blonde tirant sur le châtain et ce regard azur. C'est une des raisons pour lesquels l'enfant est mis à l'écart. Il n'a rien à voir avec la Famille.

Tony lui ébouriffe les cheveux. C'est lui sa famille à présent. Il se souvient encore du jour où il a débarqué ici.

* * *

**Flashback**

Après un rapide tour du propriétaire, Pablo le laisse découvrir ses quartiers. C'est là qu'il rencontre Chris.

L'enfant est sur son lit, à jouer avec ses cubes. Il tente de les remettre en ordre pour former une image. Dès qu'il l'aperçoit, il saute au sol pour se terrer dans un coin de la chambre. Il tremble de tous ses membres en le voyant approcher.

Tony n'a jamais eu le feeling avec les enfants, tout comme avec les animaux. Il l'a assez dit à ses amis. Et voilà qui se retrouve face à un enfant alors que les dobermans de l'extérieur aboient sans interruption pour il-ne-sait-quelle-raison. Tentant de se faire entendre du petit, il essaye de se présenter. Cela renforce seulement les tremblements.

Alors il sort, sans un regard en arrière, pour trouver le neveu et avoir des explications. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que les réponses le laisse coi.

« Ouais, c'est _Christopher_ le gamin de mon frère. Lui et sa femme sont morts l'an dernier. Le mouflet est muet, enfin c'est ce qu'on pense vu qu'il parle jamais. Il crèche dans la chambre à côté de la tienne, mais t'inquiète on va le virer au grenier, tu seras tranquille. »

Tony n'est pas certain de ce qui est le plus indigne, ce qu'il dit du petit ou le ton badin qu'il emploie. La façon dont il a craché le prénom de l'enfant annonce la couleur de toute manière. Surtout vu ce qui suit quand il demande qui s'occupe de lui.

« Ben personne ! Y a bien Suzanne, la cuisinière, qui lui sert à manger, mais sinon il reste tout seule dans sa chambre. Des fois mon oncle le fait dîner avec nous, mais c'est rare. »

Il réussit alors à convaincre Pablo qu'il peut laisser le garçon dans la chambre à côté de la sienne, que ça ne posera aucun problème. Il se renseigne ensuite auprès de la fameuse Susanne. C'est une brave femme d'une soixantaine d'années, elle se charge également des courses, du ménage... C'est une bonne à tout faire. Elle ne s'occupe pas seulement de la cuisine. Elle lui apprend qu'elle se charge de monter les repas au petit, que celui-ci à quatre ans. Il s'habille et s'occupe seul, malgré son jeune âge. Elle ne l'aide que pour se laver, un soir sur deux. Elle est surchargée de travail.

Tony retourne dans ses quartiers abasourdi. En voyant le regard apeuré du garçon quand il retourne dans sa chambre, il décide de prendre les choses en main. Il s'assoit contre le montant de la porte et commence à parler.

- Alors tu t'appelles Christopher à ce qu'on m'a dit. Moi c'est Angel.

Le garçon se replie un peu plus sur lui-même.

- Je peux t'appeler Chris ?

L'enfant relève la tête, surpris.

- Ça veut dire oui ?

Un très léger acquiescement lui fournit sa réponse.

- Alors Chris, on va devoir cohabiter ensemble. Ma chambre est à côté de la tienne. Tu sais, je ne suis pas très doué avec les enfants, en fait je n'y connais rien, mais si tu veux on peut devenir amis. Ou essayer au moins.

Chris l'observe attentivement. Tony pointe du doigt les cubes.

- Tu veux que je t'aide ?

L'enfant réfléchit, semble hésiter, puis se lève. Il part s'installer sur son lit. Il attend ensuite une réaction de la part de l'adulte.

- J'arrive.

Tony se lève et prend place à côté de l'enfant qui tressaille.

- Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, rassure toi.

Il attrape un cube et le fait pivoter.

- Ce n'est pas le bras du prince qu'il te manque ?

Chris tend sa main timidement vers la pièce en bois. Sans brusquerie, Tony lui dépose dans la main. Ils se mettent à reconstituer le jeu.

**Fin du Flashback**

* * *

Par la suite, ça a été un apprivoisement de l'autre.

Au bout d'une semaine, ils mangeaient ensemble. Tony aidait Chris à s'habiller, à se laver les dents, il le levait et le couchait... L'enfant était propre, et avait l'habitude de se débrouiller seul. Cela arrangeait bien Tony. Le problème avait eu lieu au sujet du bain.

Il n'avait jamais assisté Suzanne pour cela, elle fermait toujours la porte de la salle de bain dans ces moments là. Il comprenait et respectait ce choix. Elle conservait la pudeur de l'enfant, qui de toute façon refusait que quiconque soit présent. Seulement quand la vielle femme avait décrété que c'était son tour, là, il s'était senti complètement désemparé.

Elle avait préparé Chris à ce que se soit lui qui s'en charge, heureusement. Quand le soir été arrivé, c'est le garçon qui avait guidé l'adulte pour l'aider, lui expliquant par gestes ce qu'il devait faire car il ne pouvait y arriver seul. Tony s'était rendu alors compte que ce n'était pas si compliqué que ça. Enfin, tout était relatif vu qu'il était ressorti trempé de la salle d'eau sous les rires de son petit protégé.

Au fil du temps, il avait réussi à gagner sa totale confiance et à le faire parler. Ça avait été d'abord un « Oui » quand il avait voulu savoir s'il pouvait jouer avec lui. Et puis c'était devenu de courtes phrases, jusqu'au « Papa » qui l'avait désarmé.

« C'est dans l'ordre des choses » lui avait dit Suzanne, la seule à connaître ce secret. Tony avait tout de même eu du mal à intégrer l'idée, puis il s'était habitué.

* * *

Il a abandonné son masque de joyeux drille pour se forger une carapace impénétrable, depuis qu'il s'est infiltré dans le réseau. Il a choisi de montrer au monde une autre de ses facettes, une qu'il dissimule habituellement. Certains diront qu'il a changé, d'autres mûri ou grandi. La vérité c'est qu'il a seulement fait apparaître une des faces cachées de sa personnalité.

Aux yeux du monde il est un clown et un gamin immature. C'est sa façon de se protéger. Derrière ce masque, il est quelqu'un de sensible et mature, mais il ne le montre pas. Il a trop peur des réactions que cela pourrait occasionner. Il ignore comment il pourrait gérer cela.

Il y a un an, il offrait aux gens son infantilisme pour se protéger. Aujourd'hui, il montre sa sévérité et dissimule ses émotions pour la même raison.

Auprès de ses amis, même avec Ziva et McGee, il a oscillé entre les deux. Il cherche à trouver le juste milieu, mais c'est difficile quand on est habitué à passer d'un extrême à l'autre.

Celui qu'il est aujourd'hui, c'est celui qu'il a toujours été. Les épreuves de l'année écoulée n'ont fait que le renforcer, mais elles ont également augmenté sa dureté.

Il est sérieux. Il est mature. Il est aussi cet éternel ado aux blagues douteuses et au caractère infernal.

Il est tout ça. Il est comme ça.

* * *

Le jeune homme achève de reconstituer l'image. Il se redresse.

- Je vais voir Pablo, annonce-t-il. Pendant ce temps tu termineras de ranger tes affaires. Je nous ramènerai de quoi manger. Je reviens vite.

Il dépose un baiser sur le front du petit garçon avant de s'emparer de la tasse vide. Il passe dans le couloir alors que Chris rentre dans sa chambre.

Il gagne le bureau de Pablo et rentre après avoir frappé. L'homme affiche un grand sourire à son approche.

- Angel !

- Pas de mort ?

- Et non ! Maria est toujours vivante.

- C'est à toi que je pensais.

- J'ai su être convaincant.

- C'est à dire ?

- Je lui ai expliqué qu'il suffisait qu'elle trouve une solution pour que j'enlève Dia de l'affaire.

- Au plus simple donc. C'est toujours le plus efficace.

- Et El Diablo ?

- Comme elle, nulle part. Je l'ai secoué un petit peu pour qu'il active le mouvement.

- Il a intérêt à s'activer, c'est pour demain soir !

- Les acheteurs et le transport ?

- C'est réglé. Un intermédiaire se chargera des livraisons finales. On récupère l'argent et on lui remet les commandes.

- Où et quand ?

- Comme prévu.

- Bien.

- Angel ?

- Oui ?

- Si aucun d'eux ne trouve...

- J'ai une solution de rechange. Mais mes plans B et C ne vaudront jamais un plan A.

- On pourrait faire avec.

- Trop de contraintes, trop de risques. C'est du quitte ou double.

- Pour l'instant on n'a rien. Alors entre rien et une chance sur deux, mon choix est vite fait.

- Ce sera en dernier recours.

- Comme prévu au départ. Je te tiens au courant.

- Bien, alors j'y vais.

Il est presque dans le couloir quand :

- Si je te revois pas avant... bon réveillon.

Il referme la porte derrière lui sans répondre, se contentant d'un vague hochement de tête.

* * *

Il passe aux cuisines et sort la tasse de sa poche. Il la rince rapidement avant de prendre le plateau sur la table. Il a donné congé aux domestiques il y a plusieurs heures, pourtant Suzanne a pris le temps de leur concocter un bon repas. Il attrape deux assiettes et se sert, avant de les poser sur le plateau avec une carafe d'eau et deux verres. Il prend le dessert dans le frigo et regagne les étages.

Le dîner terminé, Tony reprend place dans le fauteuil. Chris vient se nicher sur ses genoux. L'homme l'entoure de ses bras et observe la neige qui tombe sans discontinuer à l'extérieur.

- Ce sera un Noël blanc cette année, commence-t-il.

Chris appose sa tête sur son cœur et attrape son collier. Il a l'ange entre les doigts quand Tony reprend.

- Tu te souviens de tout ce que je t'ai dit ?

Il sent l'enfant acquiescer.

- C'est bien.

Le silence s'installe un instant.

- On va y aller alors.

L'enfant lâche le collier et entoure son cou de ses bras.

- Non !

Passé l'instant de surprise, Tony desserre doucement les bras de l'enfant.

- Ça va aller Chris.

Il ébouriffe ses cheveux.

- Je te le promets. Et je tiens toujours mes promesses.

Il se lève et le dépose au sol.

Quelques minutes plus tard, chaudement emmitouflés, ils quittent tous deux la pièce.

Ils font un détour par la cuisine, pour poser les affaires. Puis ils se rendent au garage. Tony sort sa moto. Il réajuste le sac sur ses épaules et remonte bien haut la fermeture éclair de sa veste de cuir. Il démarre l'engin sans problème et s'installe.

Il attrape ensuite Chris et le place devant lui. Il vérifie que son casque est bien attaché avant de passer le sien. Enfin, il quitte la propriété et s'insère dans la circulation de New-York.

* * *

Il est deux heures du matin quand Gibbs se réveille en sursaut.

Il se lève en silence et attrape son arme dans sa table de chevet. Elle ne le quitte plus depuis qu'il sait pour Tony.

Il quitte sa chambre et rejoint le salon, où il entend des pas.

Une main sur son arme levée, une main sur l'interrupteur, il s'apprête à éclairer la pièce et à surprendre l'intrus. Les pas s'éloignent alors vers le sous-sol. Il entend les marches craquer.

Reprenant son chemin, Gibbs commence à descendre l'escalier à son tour.

- Tu peux ranger ton arme, tu n'en auras pas besoin.

La surprise lui fait baisser sa garde. La lumière de son établi s'allume.

- Tony !

L'agent dévale les marches restantes. Il se retrouve en face du jeune homme.

- Je sais qu'il est tard, ou bien tôt, c'est selon, mais j'ai besoin de toi.

Il a chuchoté.

- Chut bonhomme, tout va bien, calme toi.

Gibbs avise alors la forme que porte le jeune homme qui vient de remuer et à qui il s'est adressé.

- DiNozzo ?

Tony s'approche en découvrant l'enfant qu'il porte dans les bras.

- Je te présente Chris. Chris voici Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Le garçon tourne la tête timidement vers l'agent.

- Bonjour, Chris.

L'enfant resserre sa prise autour du cou de son porteur tout en cachant son visage.

- Ça va aller, assure Tony, il ne te fera pas de mal.

Il s'installe sur un tabouret. Chris prend place sur ses genoux, surveillant Gibbs du regard.

- J'aimerai que tu t'occupes de lui quelques temps, annonce le jeune homme. Je ne veux pas le mêler à ce qu'il va se passer. Et non, Gibbs, je ne te dirai pas de quoi il s'agit.

- Combien de temps ?

- Peu j'espère, mais je ne peux pas te donner de compte précis.

- Je peux avoir quelques explications ?

- Chris fait partie de la famille Twain. Je pense que tu dois avoir fait des recherches dessus.

- Peter et Allyson Twain ?

- C'est leur fils.

- Je vois.

Il échange avec un regard avec Tony. Ils sont parvenus aux mêmes conclusions après leurs recherches. Ils savent tous deux ce qui est arrivé aux parents de Chris et qui en est responsable.

L'enfant étouffe un bâillement.

- J'en connais un qui a besoin de sommeil, sourit Jethro.

Il fait signe à son compagnon de le suivre.

Ils entrent dans sa chambre. Gibbs écarte les couvertures. Tony pose doucement le garçon dans le lit. Il le borde et s'assoit à ses côtés avant de faire glisser son sac à dos sur le sol.

- Tu trouveras tout ce qu'il faut dedans. J'espère que ça suffira.

- ...

- Fais bien attention à lui.

- Il ne lui arrivera rien.

Tony capte le regard de Chris. Il lui sourit.

- Tu verras, Gibbs est un grand-père génial !

Il embrasse l'enfant.

- Fais de beaux rêves.

Il tente de se lever, mais Chris le retient.

- Reste. S'il-te-plait Papa, reste.

Tony passe une main dans ses cheveux.

- Ça va aller bonhomme.

Il se détache doucement et enlève son collier. Il le place dans la main du garçon et referme sa paume.

- Tu vas en prendre soin pendant mon absence, d'accord ?

- Oui.

Il se lève et croise le regard inquiet de Gibbs.

- Je m'en sors toujours, tu devrais le savoir.

L'homme ne réplique pas et l'attire contre lui. D'abord surpris, Tony lui rend son étreinte.

- Sois prudent, commande Gibbs.

Ils se séparent.

- Et reviens nous entier.

- J'essaierai.

- Fais-le.

Il acquiesce.

- Si jamais...

Il ne termine pas sa phrase et se contente d'observer Chris. Il s'est endormi, le poing serré sur l'ange de métal.

- Il sait. Tout.

Après un dernier sourire pour Gibbs, il quitte la pièce. L'homme ne cherche pas à le retenir, conscient que cela ne servirait à rien.

Il reporte son attention sur l'enfant plongé dans le sommeil. Que peut-il bien savoir ? Que signifie ce tout ?

Et puis un mot revient dans son esprit, un mot qui explique tout, « Papa ».

L'homme s'allonge de l'autre côté du lit, veillant à laisser assez de place au garçon. Un sourire étire ses lèvres. Il aime déjà son petit-fils.

* * *

Tony roule à vitesse réduite dans les rues, concentré sur sa conduite. L'obscurité et la neige qui ne cesse de tomber nuisent à la visibilité. Il doit pourtant être sur place avant midi.

II laisse ses pensées vagabonder vers l'équipe. Il espère qu'ils vont suivre ses indications, qu'ils ne vont pas intervenir tant qu'il ne leur aura pas fait signe. Ce qui risque d'être difficile maintenant qu'il est passé chez Gibbs déposer Chris. Il a compris que les évènements se sont précipités, que cette histoire arrive à son terme.

Il est sept heures quand il coupe le moteur. Il descend ouvrir la porte coulissante d'un garage, devant lequel il s'est arrêté. Il pousse sa machine jusqu'à l'intérieur, puis referme soigneusement. L'endroit est sombre et glacé. Il se débarrasse de son casque et cherche l'interrupteur pour éclairer le local. Lorsque l'ampoule s'allume, il est contraint de fermer les yeux quelques instants, aveuglé par la lumière.

Il abandonne ses clés et son casque sur une pile de cartons. Il saisit son portable et compose un numéro, branchant le radiateur électrique au passage. La conversation avec son interlocuteur dure à peine une minute. Il raccroche satisfait.

Avisant le clic-clac, il s'y effondre. Épuisé de sa nuit blanche et des longues heures de route pour rejoindre Norfolk, il ne tarde pas à sombrer dans le sommeil.

* * *

**Vive les longs chapitres et les reviews qui vont avec !**


	24. Noël

**Mille fois Merci à tous les reviewers, et mention spécial à Pline : 18 reviews en une seule fois (une par chapitre), respect !**

* * *

**Chapitre 24 - Noël**

_Dans la vie, on a deux familles : celle dont on hérite et qu'il faut accepter, et celle que l'on se choisit._

Azzedine Alaïa

.

C'est le 25 décembre, il est tôt encore. Et chez Gibbs, les habitants s'éveillent.

La veille au soir, sur une initiative d'Abby, l'équipe a débarqué chez lui, déterminée à passer un bon réveillon de Noël.

Quelle n'a pas été leur surprise, quand ils sont tombés nez à nez avec un garçon haut comme trois pommes, juché sur les épaules de leur patron, en train de mettre l'étoile en haut du sapin.

Après les explications de rigueur, et les reproches de ne pas les avoir mis au courant de la visite de Tony, ils s'étaient mis à la tâche de préparer la soirée.

Chris était resté silencieux, mais ses sourires avaient valu tous les discours du monde. Il avait passé un très bon moment à découvrir sa nouvelle famille.

Lorsqu'était venu le temps de se séparer, la tempête de neige faisant rage à l'extérieur s'était rappelée à leur bon souvenir. Ils étaient coincés dans la maison.

Gibbs n'avait pas eu à réfléchir longtemps pour répartir les couchages. Tim s'était endormi sur le canapé. Il passait la plupart de ses nuits sur sa machine à écrire, il avait donc du sommeil en retard. Chris l'avait imité sur le fauteuil et ne semblait pas vouloir bouger. Lorsque Gibbs avait fait mine de le prendre, il s'était dégagé et pelotonné un peu plus dans la couverture. Abandonnant l'idée de le changer de place, l'ancien marine avait attribué à Abby et Ziva la chambre de Kelly. Ducky prendrait la chambre d'ami et il conserverait la sienne.

À huit heures, Gibbs, Ziva et Chris sont debout. Une heure plus tard, les autres les rejoignent dans la cuisine pour le petit déjeuner.

- C'est Noël ! se ravit Abby.

- Arrête de crier comme ça, grogne Tim, on n'est pas sourds !

- Gueule de bois ou tu n'as pas assez dormi ?

Un grommellement lui tient lieu de réponse.

- Allez Tim, c'est Noël, la neige, les cadeaux...

- Pour les cadeaux, remarque Ziva, c'est raté je crois.

- Quoi ? Bien sûr que non !

- Abby...

- Ah, non. J'ai prévu le coup, moi !

Elle affiche un air triomphant.

- J'ai mis mes cadeaux dans mon coffre, ainsi que ceux de Tim et Ducky en passant vous chercher.

- C'est pour ça que tu as insisté pour passer nous prendre ? suppose l'informaticien.

- Oui, et vous ne vous en êtes même pas rendus compte !

- Non, apparemment.

- Bon, sauf pour Ziva, puisque tu ne fêtes pas Noël. Gibbs, tu veux bien aller les chercher ?

Cinq minutes plus tard, Gibbs revient dans la maison avec des allures de bonhomme de neige, les bras chargés.

Chacun devait faire deux cadeaux. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur leurs destinataires. Abby se charge de faire la distribution. Elle, Tim, Ducky et Gibbs reçoivent donc chacun deux paquets. Ils ont donné à Dwayne et Jimmy les leurs avant de prendre leurs vacances.

Ziva s'amuse à les voir ouvrir leurs présents. Les siens, ce n'est pas à Noël qu'elle les ouvre, mais à Hanoukka.

Chris, lui, les observe faire avec envie. Gibbs lui indique alors le sapin. Le garçon se lève pour découvrir un paquet à son nom. Sous les yeux attendris des adultes, il déballe un avion en bois. Son visage s'éclaire et il fait le tour de la pièce en le tenant le plus haut possible.

La sonnette de la porte retentit. La maisonnée se fige. Gibbs se lève et se charge d'aller ouvrir. Il s'écarte pour laisser la personne entrer. Chris s'avance en reconnaissant Suzanne.

- Bonjour. Navrée de vous déranger si tôt, mais on m'a demandé de vous livrer quelque chose.

Elle aperçoit alors le garçon. Elle dépose le grand sac qu'elle porte devant lui.

- On me les a confiés en attendant de te les remettre jeune homme.

Elle sort une enveloppe de sa poche et la lui tend.

- Tout est expliqué la dedans. Et ça c'est de ma part.

Elle lui donne ensuite une boite de chocolats. Le garçon s'en empare en calant son avion sous son coude.

- Joyeux Noël !

Elle repart comme elle est venue, sous les yeux incrédules des autres.

Chris part déposer la boite et l'avion sur la table basse. Il remet ensuite l'enveloppe à Ducky. Il s'installe à ses côtés sur le canapé, attendant qu'il l'ouvre et la lise, jetant des coups d'œil au sac dans l'entrée.

Gibbs prend le sac et le pose sur la table. Ducky ouvre la lettre. Il sourit en reconnaissant l'écriture.

- C'est une lettre d'Anthony.

L'attention de tous se fait plus vive. Le docteur entame sa lecture.

.

_Salut tout le monde !_

_Je ne peux pas être présent avec vous aujourd'hui, mais j'ai quand même des cadeaux à vous remettre._

_Chris, mon bonhomme, commence par le tien, c'est important._

_Ziva, je sais que tu ne célèbres pas Noël, mais j'aimerai que tu fasses une exception cette fois._

_Le bleu, comme j'ai appris que tu étais coincé chez Gibbs, j'ai pris l'initiative de passer chez toi récupérer ton chien. Je le garde avec moi. Je prendrai soin de lui rassure-toi. Tu le récupèreras bientôt. Abs, franchement, quelle idée tu as eu de l'appeler Jethro ! ? Devine à qui je pense quand je le regarde ? Ah non, va falloir qu'on ait une discussion à ce sujet, ce n'est pas possible ! Ne le prend pas mal Gibbs, hein !_

_Ducky, je te confie les paquets pour Dwayne et Jimmy._

_Joyeux Noël !_

_Tony_

.

Sans se préoccuper des adultes et de leur réaction, Chris se précipite vers l'immense sac. Il tente d'attraper les paquets. Réagissant aussitôt, Gibbs attrape ceux du dessus et les dépose sur la table. Il sort les autres pendant que ses compagnons émergent de leurs pensées. Il tend celui barré d'une étiquette « fragile » au garçon. Il est percé de trous sur son pourtour. Chris défait le nœud et enlève le couvercle.

Il découvre un petit chaton à l'intérieur. Un immense sourire étire ses lèvres. Il prend l'animal avec précaution. Il est gris, noir et blanc. Abby résume l'avis général.

- Trop mignon ! Avec ces couleurs on dirait qu'il est rapiécé, mais vraiment trop mignon !

- Il va falloir lui trouver un nom, explique Gibbs.

Caressant le petit être, Chris se met à réfléchir.

Abby s'empare de son cadeau. Elle découvre une bague en argent ornée d'un "A" et d'un "T" entrelacés et magnifiquement calligraphiés à l'aide d'une pierre rouge sang. Les mots « frère et sœur » sont inscrits à l'intérieur.

Ducky imite la jeune femme. Il sort de son paquet une montre à gousset en or. Elle est splendide. Un coup d'œil au dos, le renseigne sur sa date de fabrication. Il y a également une citation inscrite en dessous « Rien n'a plus de valeur que ce jour ». C'est une célèbre phrase de Goethe.

Tim déballe un porte-clé en forme de plume, celle de l'écrivain, ainsi qu'un manuscrit. Il le parcourt rapidement des yeux. Tony a écrit tout ce qui lui est arrivé depuis un an. Il découvre une note adjointe, une dédicace plutôt « Pour compléter tes blancs petit frère».

Gibbs saisit le collier en argent qui se trouve dans sa boite. Une plaque similaire à celle des militaires pend à son extrémité. L'inscription indique « Semper Fidelis ». Au verso, sont gravés sept noms, les uns en dessous des autres : Abby, Chris, Ducky, Jethro, Tim, Tony et Ziva, surmonté du mot « Famille ».

Enfin, Ziva ouvre son paquet. Elle en sort un bracelet en argent. Plusieurs petits pendentifs sont accrochés tout autour. Il y a une étoile de David, un aigle, la lettre "Z", le chiffre neuf, un cœur, une clé de sol et un téléphone. *****

Le silence prend place entre eux alors qu'ils découvrent les présents des uns et des autres. Tony a su trouver des cadeaux appropriés pour chacun d'eux. Il a visé juste, les a touchés profondément. Pas besoin de mots, ils comprennent.

Sortant de sa transe, Abby se tourne vers Chris. Sa question rompt le charme.

- Tu lui as trouvé un nom ?

Il contemple le chaton.

- Puzzle.

C'est la première fois qu'il parle depuis que Tony l'a confié à Gibbs. Il se tourne vers Abby.

- C'est Puzzle.

Les adultes se mettent à sourire. Il s'adresse à Gibbs.

- Tu crois qu'il aimera Papa ?

- J'en suis sûr.

- Gibbs ?

L'homme soupire. Il est bon pour des explications. Chris s'approche de lui.

- Papy ? s'inquiète-t-il.

L'appellation a beau lui faire un immense plaisir, les visages ahuris de ses compagnons sont équivoques. Il en a pour un moment à tout leur expliquer.

* * *

Tony se réveille en sursaut.

- Couché, Jethro ! ordonne-t-il.

Il s'essuie sa joue que le chien vient de lécher. Comprenant ce que souhaite l'animal, il se lève.

Dehors, la neige a cessé de tomber. Il se félicite d'avoir offert un chat à Chris, au moins il n'aura pas besoin de le sortir.

La veille, il est revenu sur Washington. Au vu de la tempête de neige qui s'annonçait, il était passé chez McGee récupéré son chien. Il aurait pu le laisser chez lui. Un voisin, prévenu par Tim de sa possible absence, était prêt à s'en occuper, mais Tony avait eu une idée et Jethro était nécessaire pour sa réalisation. Alors il était passé le prendre avant d'aller chez Suzanne lui remettre ses cadeaux. Elle logeait chez un de ses fils, habitant la capitale, pour les fêtes. Ils allaient passer à table quand il était arrivé. Heureuse de le voir, elle avait accepté sans problème la mission qu'il lui confiait, promettant de veiller sur le chaton jusqu'à son passage chez Gibbs.

Tony l'avait acheté chez un particulier qui avait placardé une annonce dans son quartier. Tout c'était passé dans la plus parfaite légalité, ce qui le changeait de ces derniers mois.

Il était ensuite parti récupérer les fameux missiles.

Il regagne le local avec plaisir et pose une gamelle remplie sur le sol. Il prend également de quoi se restaurer dans un placard ainsi que ses médicaments. Il en a plus qu'il ne devrait suite à une rechute au cours de l'année, rechute inévitable suite à sa rencontre avec Pedro Alcazar. Il chasse ses mauvais souvenirs et se concentre sur sa mission.

* * *

*** Je vous laisse chercher leurs significations, certains sont évidents, d'autres un peu moins. Tout ****est en rapport avec ce qu'on apprend dans la série, aucun rapport avec mes fics.**

**Et non Pline, pas d'information au sujet des fameux missiles dans ce chapitre, c'est pour le prochain. **

**Voili, voilou, à la prochaine !**


	25. Missiles

**Vous n'imaginez pas le mal que j'ai eu avec ce chapitre ! Il y a plein de choses auxquelles je n'avais pas pensé et que j'ai dû régler sur le moment. J'espère que le résultat n'est pas bancal et que tout se tient. **

**Pour me motiver j'ai relu toutes vos reviews, oui, toutes ! Impressionnant comme c'est motivant pour écrire ! **

**Je savais que le nom de Puzzle vous plairait pour le chat de Chris. Et je suis soulagé de voir que les cadeaux de l'équipe vous plaise également. Ils n'ont pas été simple à trouver, je peux vous le dire !**

**D'ailleurs à ce propos voici les pendentifs du bracelet de Ziva et leur signification :**

- Une étoile de David : le collier qu'elle a perdu et auquel elle tenait beaucoup ; Israël

- Un aigle : le NCIS, l'animal est présent sur les plaques des agents (tout comme le sceau des USA) ; la naturalisation de la jeune femme

- La lettre "Z" : l'initiale de Ziva

- Le chiffre neuf : elle parle neuf langues

- Un coeur : dix si on compte le langage de l'amour ; l'amour et l'amitié qu'elle porte à ses compagnons

- Une clé de sol : elle joue du piano

- Un téléphone : première rencontre de Tony et Ziva, avec l'histoire du téléphone rose

**Vous les aviez quasiment tous trouvés, bravo ! Maintenant, ce que vous attendez tous, la suite.**

* * *

**Chapitre 25 - Missiles**

_Ne me dites pas que ce problème est difficile. S'il n'était pas difficile, ce ne serait pas un problème._

Maréchal Ferdinand Foch

.

**New-York - Samedi 25 décembre - 13H00**

À l'heure où la plupart des gens sont attablés au chaud chez eux, Tony patiente en plein vent sur un parking désert. L'entrepôt derrière lui est fermé par un solide cadenas. Il consulte sa montre. Ils sont en retard. Ce qui n'est pas très étonnant vu le temps et l'état des routes.

Malgré le froid qui le glace, il ne rentre pas dans la voiture, pourtant à quelques pas. À l'intérieur, le chien de Tim s'est assoupi sur la banquette arrière.

Il a son plan bien en tête. Il se le repasse une dernière fois. Il y a beaucoup d'incertitudes, c'est sûr, bien qu'il espère avoir paré à toute éventualité. Et une fois passé la première étape, il sera dans le flou total. Ce n'est pas une idée très rassurante, seulement il n'en a pas d'autre.

Un vrombissement attire son attention. Deux véhicules arrivent dans sa direction. Tony remonte bien haut la fermeture éclair de sa veste et s'avance vers eux. Pablo est le premier à descendre, Ted et Dia sur les talons. L'homme de main se charge d'ouvrir l'entrepôt. Lennoy a le visage fermé, il est en colère. Trois hommes sortent du second véhicule.

- Angel !

- Pablo. Vous êtes en retard.

- Tu as vu le temps ? siffle Dia.

- Parfaitement, et ça ne m'a pas empêché d'être à l'heure. Je suppose que ces messieurs sont nos clients.

- Seth Birman et ses hommes Marrick et Almeda.

Leur client est finalement venu en personne. Ça ne l'étonne pas, la marchandise est trop précieuse pour qu'il laisse tout à la charge d'un ou même plusieurs intermédiaires. Cela va-t-il le contraindre à changer ses plans ? Encore ? Il verra bien.

- Messieurs, annonce-t-il, j'ai ce que vous nous avez demandé.

Il les entraîne à l'intérieur du bâtiment, ouvert à présent. Pablo le retient un instant.

- Comment as-tu fait ?

- C'est mon petit secret.

- Mais tu étais tout seul !

- Écoute, tu m'as demandé de les récupérer parce que Dia et ta sœur n'ont pas trouvé de solution. C'est ce que j'ai fait. Restons-en là.

- Oui, mais...

- Et n'oublie pas mes leçons. Tu abandonnes ton langage de racaille et tu parles comme tout homme d'affaire qui se respecte, c'est clair ?

- Entendu.

- Alors allons-y, patron.

Ils rejoignent les autres près des caisses de bois au centre de l'entrepôt. Pablo fait signe de les ouvrir. Ted s'empare d'un pied de biche et en tend un autre à Dia. L'homme s'en saisit avec dégoût et s'exécute de mauvaise grâce.

* * *

Leon Vance décroche son téléphone en maugréant. Le déranger le jour de Noël, non mais franchement ! Son visage devient grave à fur et à mesure que son interlocuteur parle. Il demande quelques précisions avant de raccrocher et de composer un nouveau numéro.

Sa femme le fixe avec inquiétude. Il se passe quelque chose de grave. Elle en découvre la nature lorsque son correspondant décroche.

- Gibbs, votre journée de congé est annulée. Des missiles ont été volés à la base de Norfolk. Je vous veux sur place le plus tôt possible.

La femme du directeur soupire, le jour de fête vient d'être écourté.

* * *

Les missiles apparaissent sous les yeux envieux et enchantés de leur acheteur. Seth Birman est ravi de ce qu'il voit. Il fait signe à ses hommes d'ouvrir eux-mêmes une autre caisse. Pablo Twain prend la parole pour discuter du prix. Dia jette un regard assassin à son nouveau patron. Tony affiche une moue moqueuse qui l'énerve encore plus. La valeur des machines est confirmée. Lennoy Mencken se dirige vers l'extérieur alors que l'affaire se conclut.

* * *

Gibbs revient dans la cuisine. Il n'a pas à prononcer un mot que Tim et Ziva se lève. Dwayne les imite. Jimmy et lui on rejoint la bande une heure plus tôt pour le repas.

Le plus jeune des agents ajuste sa toute nouvelle chevalière. Il n'a pas encore intégré l'idée que celui qui lui a offert est vivant. Jimmy a, lui, reçu une montre. Et dès qu'il la voit, il pense aussi à Tony et à l'incroyable que leur ont révélé leurs amis.

Jethro annonce la couleur. Les vacances sont terminées.

* * *

Seth Birman et Pablo Twain échange une poignée de mains. L'échange est terminé. La transaction bancaire a été effectuée, les clés du bâtiment confiées au nouveau propriétaire des missiles, c'est réglé.

Ted et Pablo rejoignent leur véhicule. Dia attend déjà au volant, prêt à partir. Ils vont passer à l'intérieur quand :

- Pablo !

- Angel ?

- Je ne vous suis pas.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai un truc à faire avant. J'en ai pas pour longtemps, je dois juste faire un saut en ville, mais...

- Tu dois faire quoi ?

- C'est Noël, tu te souviens ? Il me reste un cadeau à faire.

- OK. On se retrouve à la maison.

- Pas de problème. Juste...

- Quoi ?

Tony paraît embarrassé. Pablo ne l'a jamais vu comme ça. Angel est toujours dur et impassible, ça ne lui ressemble pas de montrer ses émotions.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il t'arrive ?

- En fait...

Il baisse la voix et incline la tête vers lui avec des airs de conspirateur. Il jette en même temps un regard en biais à Dia.

- Ne lui fais surtout pas confiance.

- Mais...

- Ni à lui, ni à personne.

Il se redresse en lui décochant une moue équivoque. Il interpelle ensuite Lennoy.

- Souris Dia, la vie est belle !

Il passe de l'autre côté de la voiture.

- Au fait Pablo, où sont ta mère et ta sœur ?

- À la maison, enfin je crois.

Nouveau regard qui en dit long. Enfin, Tony se détourne et gagne sa voiture.

* * *

Gibbs et le reste de l'équipe arrivent à la base de Norfolk. Un responsable les y attend. Il les mène vers le lieu du vol.

C'est Ducky qui garde Chris. Il est resté chez Jethro pour cela. Abby est repartie au NCIS et Jimmy chez lui.

Les missiles se trouvaient dans un vaste bâtiment avec d'autres chargements. Ils devaient partir le jour même pour plusieurs bases dans le reste du monde.

L'équipe se disperse pour commencer son travail.

* * *

Tony roule vers la périphérie de la ville. Il se gare devant un vieil immeuble désaffecté. Jethro passe à l'avant le rejoindre. Il caresse l'animal.

Jusqu'à présent tout s'est passé comme prévu, ou presque. Il espère seulement que cela va continuer.

- Il est temps que je te ramène à ton maître, tu ne crois pas ?

La langue rappeuse du chien vient s'écraser sur sa joue.

- Je prends ça pour un oui.

Il attrape son téléphone.

* * *

Gibbs décroche son portable sans vérifier le correspondant.

- Gibbs !

- Toujours aussi sérieux et amical quand tu réponds au téléphone à ce que je vois.

- Tony !

Les autres arrêtent ce qu'ils font pour se tourner vers lui.

- Vous êtes à Norfolk, je suppose.

- C'est exact, mais comment...

- C'est moi qui ai volé les missiles.

- TU AS QUOI ! ?

- Hé ! Je ne suis pas sourd, arrête de crier !

- DiNozzo !

- Vous devriez aller faire un tour chez la famille Alcazar-Twain. Je suis sûr que ça va vous intéresser. Il faut que j'y aille. Soyez prudents.

Il raccroche sans laisser le temps à Gibbs de répondre.

- Patron ?

- Remballez tout. On part pour New-York.

* * *

Tony range son téléphone. Il quitte son véhicule et marche vers le bâtiment, le chien à ses côtés. Ils gagnent le sous-sol avec le vieux monte charge. La cage de métal tremble, les câbles gémissent, mais l'appareil tient bon et les amènent sans accroc dix mètres plus bas.

Le jeune homme attrape une lampe torche dans son blouson. Le faisceau lumineux éclaire les murs gris d'un long couloir. L'endroit est glacé.

Il gagne l'extrémité du tunnel de béton. Une porte apparaît. Il sort un trousseau de clés de sa poche. Il lutte quelques instants contre le cadenas. Enfin, il peut se débarrasser de la chaîne et pénétrer dans le local.

Il constate avec soulagement que rien n'a bougé. Jethro s'assoit sur le seuil. Tony lui jette un coup d'œil puis s'avance. Son portable retentit. Il décroche.

Il passe une main sur son visage quelques instants plus tard. A-t-il vraiment pensé une seule seconde que tout se passerait comme prévu ?

Quand il est passé poser les affaires à Norfolk, puis acheter le chaton jeudi après-midi, il était plutôt confiant. Quand il a eu Pablo hier matin pour lui annoncer qu'il devait se charger des missiles, il était sûr de lui. Et quand ensuite il avait récupéré une voiture et le camion avec la marchandise, là il n'avait plus aucun doute. N'est-ce-pas ?

Non, il savait qu'il y aurait un problème. À chaque fois, il y en a un.

Il répond rapidement à son correspondant avant de raccrocher.

Il soupire. Il a touché le jackpot, c'est certain. Dans le genre compliqué, on ne peut pas faire pire. Du moins, le souhaite-t-il sincèrement.

Comment va-t-il s'en sortir ?

Nouveau soupire, il sort de la pièce.

- Allez viens Jethro, on s'en va. Le plan a changé.


	26. Incertitude

**Salut tout le monde, m****e voilà enfin de retour! Je n'ai pas été en mesure de poster la semaine dernière pour des raisons qui ne regarde que moi, mais je me rattrape aujourd'hui avec ce nouveau chapitre.**

**Mon correcteur orthographique marche enfin, j'ai donc pu corriger les erreurs qui m'avaient échappées (à mon avis, il en reste encore).**

**Je voudrais tous vous remercier pour vos commentaires qui me font tant plaisir et m'aident à continuer l'histoire. Je constate que le nom de Puzzle et les cadeaux de Noël de l'équipe vous plaisent énormément, tout comme l'histoire en elle-même. **

**Abva, tu as eu le courage de tout lire d'une traite, waouh bravo! Et merci pour toutes tes reviews sur toutes mes autres fics! Merci à tous d'ailleurs : Pline84, severine2804, 1fan, Ayalla, Juuw...**

* * *

**Chapitre 26 - Incertitude**

_Si tout est incertain, pourquoi craindre quelque chose ?_

Solon

.

Tony roule vers le centre ville. Son visage est grave.

Il passe près d'un des quartiers de la city avec une pointe de nostalgie. C'est là que son père habite.

Son père...

Il a sa base à New-York, comme il aime à le dire. Il sait que son fils est vivant. Tony a pris l'initiative de le lui avouer peu de temps après avoir revu Ziva. Ils vivaient dans la même ville, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque qu'ils se rencontrent par hasard. Qui sait quelles auraient pu être les conséquences.

Alors, il le lui a dit. Il n'a pas tout révélé, mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Leur relation repose sur les non-dits.

Il a découvert que son père est ruiné et ce depuis plusieurs années, que c'est déjà arrivé, notamment lors de sa deuxième année de pensionnat. Mais c'est un magouilleur, un arnaqueur. Il ne se fait aucun souci pour lui. Il s'en sortira, comme toujours.

Ils se sont éloignés ces dernières années, depuis la mort de sa mère en réalité. Il comprend que cela a dû être difficile pour son père de se retrouver seul à élever son fils de huit ans. Il ne lui reproche rien. Il regrette seulement le temps des parties de pêche tous les deux, le temps où ils étaient si proches.

Qu'il soit devenu flic n'a jamais été un problème. Évidemment, de là à dire que sénior est ravi de cette orientation se serait exagérer. Seulement c'est son fils, il l'aime, il ne peut pas ne pas être fier de lui.

Il faudra du temps pour qu'ils retrouvent leur relation d'antan. Si cela arrive un jour. Ils sont comme l'huile et l'eau, mais Tony espère que ce qui est arrivé durant cette année les rapprochera.

Pour autant, cela ne change rien dans la relation qu'il a avec Gibbs, son père de cœur.

Il a eu des doutes avant de le revoir. Est-ce-que lorsque toute cette histoire sera finie ils retrouveraient tous deux le lien qui les unissait avant ? Avait-il seulement disparu ? Difficile à dire, mais il restait son modèle, plus que son mentor.

Maintenant, il a toujours des doutes, mais ce ne sont plus les mêmes. Il est seulement inquiet que cette histoire se finisse mal. Il sait que sa relation avec Gibbs ne souffrira pas de cet éloignement. Au contraire, il va les rapprocher.

Leur relation est différente de celle qu'il entretient avec Abby. C'est normal, puisque la jeune femme n'a plus aucun de ses parents. Lui c'est _seulement_ sa mère qu'il a perdu. Avoir deux Papa, ce n'est pas toujours évident, mais c'est comme ça qu'il voit sa famille.

Deux pères, une sœur, un frère, un oncle, un cousin. Et une jeune femme qu'il ne sait pas dans quelle catégorie mettre. Pas une amante, mais plus qu'une amie. Pas une sœur, mais plus qu'une meilleure amie. Ziva reste Ziva. Leur relation n'est semblable à aucune autre.

Il a hâte de les retrouver, tous.

En ce moment, ils doivent quitter Norfolk.

Connaissant Gibbs et Ziva, ils vont sans aucun doute appliquer les phrases « C'est à une demi-heure d'ici. J'y suis dans dix minutes. ». Sauf qu'ils ne sont pas dans le film _Pulp Fiction_ de Tarantino. Aussi rapides qu'ils soient au volant avec leur politique « je roule vite et quand il y a un obstacle je tourne », New-York n'est pas la porte à côté. Ils ne seront pas là avant plusieurs heures.

De toute manière, pour l'instant il a autre chose en tête, une chose à régler.

* * *

Il roule maintenant sur Times Square. Il avise quelqu'un et s'arrête à sa hauteur. La personne monte du côté passager et il se réinsère dans la circulation.

- Vous vous êtes fait attendre ! reproche-t-elle.

- Je suis parti dès que j'ai raccroché. Je n'y suis pour rien dans l'état des routes.

- Je déteste la neige.

- Répondez-moi franchement, vous aimez quelque chose ?

- Fermez-la, DiNozzo !

- Ce n'est plus Angel ? Vous me décevez Kort !

- Allez vous faire voir !

- Maintenant que nous en avons fini des politesses, nous pouvons peut-être passer à la suite ?

- Des missiles ont été volés à la base de Norfolk, le NCIS enquête. Je sais que c'est vous le responsable.

- Exact.

- Je suppose que je ne dois pas m'en inquiéter ?

- Effectivement.

- Pas plus que le fait de voir le Mossad et le FBI à l'affût de la moindre information à ce sujet ?

- Fornell et Eli David suivent de très près ce qu'il se passe avec le Fantôme.

- Et donc si je vous demande de me dire de quoi il retourne avec le réseau...

- Je vous répondrai que j'approche du but.

- Et que vous ne m'en direz pas plus.

- Tout à fait.

- Alors j'espère que vous avez une excellente raison pour être passé récupérer le chien de McGee chez lui !

- Je ne pouvais pas le laisser seul le pauvre toutou.

- Vous ne leur avez rien dit, j'espère ?

- Ce serait un problème ?

- DiNozzo !

- Kort, quel est le véritable problème, votre problème ?

- Ma tête risque de tomber si ce n'est pas le cas du Fantôme.

- J'en déduis que c'est pour ça que vous avez arrêté la voiture de Pablo Twain.

Il ne remarque pas le ton glacial mêlé de colère que Tony vient d'emprunter. Il enchaine.

- J'ai besoin de concret !

- Vous n'êtes qu'un imbécile ! Avec vos conneries, je viens de perdre toute crédibilité auprès du réseau !

- Qu'est-ce-que vous racontez ?

- Je ne peux plus faire tomber le réseau depuis que vous avez attrapé Twain et les autres !

- Quoi ! ?

Cette fois, c'est à Tony de ne pas se formaliser de son compagnon. Très remonté, il continue sur sa lancée, ôtant la possibilité à l'agent de la CIA d'intervenir.

- Alors écoutez-moi bien. Vous allez faire exactement ce que je vous dis, ou tout ce qu'il s'est passé cette année partira en fumée !

- Vous...

- Laissez-moi finir ! Vous allez vous débrouiller pour régulariser la situation, qu'ils aient été arrêtés comme ils auraient dû l'être. D'ici une heure, Ray Bellow, l'avocat des membres du réseau, se présentera aux bureaux du FBI. Il les libérera légalement et sans accrocs.

- Le FBI !

- Faîtes ce que je vous dis ou tout sera fichu ! Je me charge de Fornell. New-York n'est pas DC, mais je ne prendrai aucun risque.

- Bien. Et ensuite ?

- Laissez-moi faire. Et je vous jure que si vous intervenez une nouvelle fois sans m'avertir je vous descends !

Il range la voiture le long du trottoir.

- Dégagez maintenant. Je dois rattraper votre bordel !

- Ce n'est pas fini DiNozzo !

- Ça ne l'est jamais !

L'agent de la CIA finit par quitter le véhicule. Tony repart sitôt la porte fermée.

Jethro passe à l'avant alors qu'il redémarre. L'animal est resté sage tout le temps où Kort était là.

- Je te jure que lorsque cette histoire est terminée je me charge de lui. Et je me fous des conséquences !

Le chien jappe. On jurerait qu'il acquiesce.

* * *

Eli David compose un numéro en soupirant. Il a l'impression de passer sa vie au téléphone ces derniers temps.

Assis à son bureau, il fixe les dossiers en face de lui. Ce sont ceux que Leon Vance lui a envoyé. Il les a ressortit une nouvelle fois. Il doit ça à Anthony DiNozzo, encore.

Il ne sait plus que penser du jeune homme. Il ne l'a jamais apprécié, mais depuis qu'il a découvert tout ce qu'il a fait, il a dû revoir son jugement. C'est grâce à lui que Ziva accepte de lui reparler. Pour l'instant, ce n'est que pour le travail, c'est vrai, mais cela changera sûrement.

Il a eu le temps de réfléchir depuis un an. Il sait qu'il doit faire des efforts avec sa fille. Elle est le seul enfant qu'il lui reste, il a pris conscience de tout ce que cela impliquait.

Il a perdu Tali, puis Ari. Il ne peut pas perdre Ziva. Or, c'est ce qu'il s'est passé. Par toutes ses actions, elle s'est éloignée de lui. Pire, elle ne veut plus le voir.

Depuis que Tony est revenu dans sa vie, elle a accepté de le tolérer. Elle ne nie plus son existence. Elle ne veut pas entendre parler de lui autrement que par absolue nécessité, mais c'est déjà bien plus qu'il n'aurait pensé avoir.

Il a du respect pour DiNozzo. Il a une dette envers lui, plusieurs même. Alors il a accepté ce qu'il lui a demandé, même si il lui a précisé qu'il pouvait refuser. Il en aurait été incapable, pas après tout ce qu'il s'est passé.

Une, puis deux, puis trois sonneries... enfin on décroche.

- Fornell.

* * *

Chris est avec Puzzle au sous-sol, assis sur une couverture. Il feuillette les albums photos de Tony. Il désigne toutes les personnes du doigt sur le papier glacé et donne leurs noms au chaton.

Ducky, assis sur une chaise près de lui, ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Le garçon les a tous fait craquer. Il se laisse bercer par les papy, tonton Tim, tata Abby, oncle Ducky et les Papa.

Il n'en revient toujours pas de ce qu'il a appris ces dernières semaines. Il ne veut pas se projeter dans l'avenir pour l'instant, pas tant que le Fantôme ne sera pas tomber. Il profite donc de l'instant.

Un coup d'œil à sa nouvelle montre et il se lève.

- Il est temps d'aller manger, Christopher.

Le garçon ne réagit pas et continue ce qu'il fait, sous l'œil attentif du chaton.

- Christopher !

L'enfant tourne une nouvelle page.

- Là, c'est Donald.

Le docteur a un temps d'arrêt. Il soupire. Évidemment, il aurait dû s'y attendre.

- Chris, à table.

Le petit relève la tête avec un grand sourire.

- Miam !

Ducky secoue la tête de dépit.

- Il va falloir que j'aie une discussion avec ton père, jeune homme.

- Et Abby ?

- Abigail ?

- Abby.

Le vieil homme comprend qu'il a perdu la partie.

- Je crois que finalement ce ne sera pas la peine, n'est-ce-pas Chris ?

Chris acquiesce en souriant. Ducky lui donne la main. S'il a eu des doutes, il n'en a plus aucun. Le garçon sait définitivement tout de sa nouvelle famille.

* * *

Tobias Fornell presse son équipe. S'ils ne se dépêchent, ils vont leur filer entre les doigts. Cela fait des mois qu'ils veulent mettre la main sur eux et voilà qu'un indic les leur amène sur un plateau. Déjà que les chances d'avoir de telles informations sont rares, alors il est hors de question de laisser passer une telle occasion.

Les clés de voiture dans une main, son portable dans l'autre, il attend que ses collègues soient prêts à partir.  
Il voit un de ses agents laisser tomber sa plaque au sol. S'en est trop !

- Je vous jure que si vous n'êtes pas prêts dans les dix secondes qui viennent, je vous fait muter_ là-bas_ !

La menace est claire et le ton sans appel. Rapidement ses agents se retrouvent face à lui. Il ne peut retenir un sourire goguenard. Ils ont tous été _là-bas_. Ils savent ce qui les y attend. Y aller, ne serait-ce qu'une heure, vous marque à vie.

Tobias se félicite. Il a eu une excellente idée de faire un bizutage de chaque nouvel agent en l'envoyant au NCIS. Se retrouver face à Gibbs, même quelques minutes, est assez traumatisant pour ne plus jamais vouloir y mettre les pieds, de quoi avoir une équipe sage et obéissante sans problème.

* * *

Pablo Twain se frotte les poignets. Ils portent les marques des bracelets qu'on lui a passés plus tôt dans la journée. À ses côtés, Lennoy Mencken rumine. Il n'a pas desserré les dents depuis la mort de Pedro. Ted est en arrière, perdu dans ses pensées. Leur avocat les rejoint.

- Alors ? s'inquiète Pablo.

- Tout est réglé.

- La CIA nous a coincés avant de nous remettre au FBI, rien n'est réglé.

- Je comprends bien, mais je n'y suis pour rien.

- Alors qui ?

- Je l'ignore.

- Angel, siffle Dia entre ses dents.

- Angel ne ferait jamais ça ! rétorque Pablo.

- Ah oui ? Alors explique-moi pourquoi il n'était pas là quand on s'est fait prendre ?

- Je...

- C'est lui qui m'a prévenu et qui s'est arrangé pour vous faire sortir, annonce Ray Bellow. Je n'ai fait qu'appliquer ses directives.

- Tu vois ? Angel n'y est pour rien.

Lennoy ne répond pas. Pourtant, on ne lui enlèvera pas de l'idée qu'il a quelque chose à voir avec leur arrestation.

* * *

Gibbs roule avec prudence dans les rues de New-York. Avec la neige, ils ont mis beaucoup plus de temps que prévu pour arriver.

La ville est déserte. Les gens se sont barricadés chez eux, à l'abri du froid et des flocons qui se sont remis à tomber. Il suit les indications de ses compagnons pour se rendre chez le Fantôme.

- Vous croyez qu'on va trouver quoi là-bas ? interroge Tim.

Enfin, l'un d'eux a osé poser la question. C'est en effet ce qu'ils se demandent tous depuis l'appel de Tony. Le patron répond sans quitter la route des yeux.

- Je n'en sais rien McGee, absolument rien.

C'est la vérité, il n'en a aucune idée. Et cela ne l'enchante guère.

* * *

**Alors, vous accrochez toujours ? À votre avis, qu'est-ce-qu'ils vont trouver en arrivant ?**

**Petite note : pour les rapports de Tony avec son père et le fait qu'Abby n'ait plus ses parents, je n'invente rien. Tout est dit dans la série.**


	27. Parler

**Que de compliments! Ah c'est le paradis, juré!**

**Pline**, tu vas avoir des réponses à tes questions très bientôt, patience. Juste pour ce qui est de Chris, étant donné que Ducky a compris qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on l'appelle par son prénom en entier (comme Abby), il n'y aura plus de problèmes.

**Severine**, contente que cette scène t'ait plu justement. Je me suis demandée si il ne fallait pas que j'ajoute quelque chose, apparemment non.

**Abva**, je vois que j'ai assez bien cerné les relations de l'équipe avec Tony, ouf! J'avais quelques inquiétudes.

**Love FMA**, le collier de Gibbs est sans nul doute le cadeau que j'ai eut le plus de mal à trouver, là encore me voilà rassurée!

**Merci à tous pour vos coms et bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 27 - Parler**

_Il faut se garder de trois fautes : parler sans y être invité, ce qui est impertinence ; ne pas parler quand on y est invité, ce qui est de la dissimulation ; parler sans observer les réactions de l'autre, ce qui est de l'aveuglement._

Confucius

.

La journée touche à sa fin. Assis dans l'imposant fauteuil de son bureau, Pablo savoure. Il a réalisé un excellent marché, gagné une grosse somme d'argent, démontré son aptitude à diriger le réseau, gagné la confiance de ses hommes... et tout ça en une journée. Il a de quoi être satisfait. Il s'autorise un verre avant de gagner le salon. Ils doivent tous s'y retrouver pour faire le bilan.

Il entre dans la pièce sous les regards noirs que lui jette sa sœur. Sa mère et Dia affichent une colère identique à la sienne. Cela se voit sur leurs visages. Pablo semble soudain moins sûr de lui. Il observe tour à tour les personnes qui lui font face. Le visage d'Angel s'impose à son esprit. Ce qu'il lui a dit plutôt dans la journée repasse dans sa tête. Il n'a pas le temps d'approfondir ses réflexions, la discussion commence.

- Tu voulais qu'on fasse un bilan ? commence Maria. Eh bien, on est là. Mais je ne vois pas à quoi ça peut servir.

- Pourquoi ?

- On sait tous très bien que tu as réussi grâce à Angel. Il n'y a rien à ajouter.

- Angel a trouvé comment récupérer les missiles alors que tu as échoué !

- D'ailleurs, il est où le petit prodige ?

Pablo ne peut pas répondre à la question de Lennoy.

- Donc tu n'en sais rien, commente celui-ci. Je vois.

- Tu vois quoi ? Tu peux me le dire ? Parce que je te rappelle que toi non plus t'as pas été foutu de trouver une solution.

- Avec plus de temps j'aurais réussi.

- Plus de temps ? raille Maria. Laisse-moi rire !

- Toi, la fille à maman, je ne t'ai rien demandé ! Dès que tu te retrouves toute seule, tu deviens une incapable. Remarque c'est pas étonnant quand on voit comment tu as été élevée !

- Mesure tes paroles, Lennoy, gronde pourrais le regretter.

- Arrêtez, je tremble de peur !

- Tu n'as pas à lui parler comme ça !

- Sinon quoi ? Le petit Pablo va se fâcher ?

- Ne me sous estime pas !

- On sait tous ici que ta mère te manipule. Sans elle, tu serais resté un pauvre type tout juste capable de faire peur aux petites vieilles !

- Tais-toi !

- Aurais-je touché la corde sensible ?

- Sans Pedro, tu croupirais en taule !

- Je ne l'ai jamais nié.

- Et s'il n'avait pas fait le ménage derrière toi, ajoute la matriarche, tu serais passé sur la chaise électrique.

- Vous...

- Et oui, je sais.

- Savoir quoi ? demande Maria.

- Rien qui te regarde !

- Mais...

- Boucle-là ! ordonne Dia.

L'ambiance est tendue. Chacun toise les autres avec haine et rancœur.

* * *

Les véhicules du FBI arrêtent la berline et le camion qui s'éloignent vers le sud. Les agents s'occupent des conducteurs et des passagers tandis que Tobias Fornell se charge d'ouvrir le conteneur. Il fait un rapide inventaire du chargement avant de revenir vers son équipe et les autres. Un sourire ne quitte pas ses lèvres.

Il s'approche d'un homme au costume impeccable. Il le fait se retourner et l'appuie contre une des voitures en attrapant ses menottes. Il déclare l'arrêter lui et ses hommes avant de lui lire ses droits.

Motifs ? Ils sont nombreux, pourtant seules les armes à l'arrière du camion sont retenues. Aucune importance, cela fait des mois qu'il cherche à coincer Seth Birman. À présent, il le tient, c'est tout ce qui compte.

* * *

Ducky lit tranquillement lorsque Chris vient le déranger.

- Que se passe-t-il mon grand ?

L'enfant indique la montre dans sa veste.

- Tu veux savoir l'heure ? Eh bien, il est... 19h45.

Chris tend sa main pour voir la montre. Ducky la pose dans sa paume. L'enfant semble fasciné par les aiguilles. Il la dépose ensuite sur la table, bien visible et s'assoit à côté du docteur.

- Chris ?

Le garçon met un doigt sur ses lèvres. Puzzle vient se loger sur ses genoux. Chris caresse l'animal. Celui-ci se met à ronronner. Ducky constate avec incrédulité que le garçon ne quitte pas sa montre des yeux.

* * *

Leon Vance clos la discussion au MTAC de mauvaise humeur. Il vient d'avoir le FBI en ligne.

L'équipe de Fornell a coincé Seth Birman, un mafieux opérant dans plusieurs états. Il devrait s'en réjouir, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Malgré les suspicions pesant sur l'homme de travailler avec le Fantôme, ils n'ont pas trouvé de preuves. Pourtant les informations recueillies s'accordent sur le fait qu'il aurait acheté les missiles dérobés à Norfolk. De source sûre, ils savent qu'il avait rendez-vous à New-York dans la journée pour les récupérer. Le FBI a été vérifié sur place, mais la transaction avait déjà eu lieu. Les armes sont introuvables.

* * *

Tony observe, l'air détaché, le résultat de ses longs mois de travail. Il est repassé en mode impavide.

Les derniers arrivés ont déjà commencé à prendre part à ce qu'il se passe. Un coup d'œil rapide sur ce qui l'entoure et il s'avance d'un pas assuré.

- Il y a un traître parmi nous, déclare-t-il d'une voix tranchante. Une personne responsable de l'arrestation de Langa et Seth Birman, ainsi que de leurs chargements.

Il obtient l'attention générale.

- Je dois recevoir son nom par une personne totalement fiable d'ici peu.

Il leur montre son portable.

- D'ici là, personne ne quitte cette pièce.

Il part s'installer sur un des sièges et pose le téléphone sur la table basse devant lui.

- Tu plaisantes ! ? s'exclame Pablo.

- Aurais-tu quelque chose à te reprocher ? avance Dia.

- C'est plutôt à toi qu'on devrait poser la question.

La réponse de Maria amorce un nouveau débat. Tony voit Christina et d'autres membres du réseau prendre part au conflit. Il n'y est pas mêlé. Qui pourrait le soupçonner ?

Serein, il attrape sa bouteille d'eau dans la sacoche qu'il porte en bandoulière. Il ne lui reste plus qu'à attendre.

* * *

Kort entre dans le bureau de son supérieur avec appréhension. Ce qui est arrivé aujourd'hui ne lui est pas inconnu, l'agent va devoir rendre des comptes. Il lui faudra aussi fournir des informations sur le réseau plus importantes que les précédentes. Cette fois le directeur du Mossad ne lui sauvera pas la mise. Si il ne veut pas voir sa tête tombée rapidement, il a plutôt intérêt à présenter de sacrées avancées pour leur mission.

Bien que ses supérieurs conçoivent le fait qu'il faille du temps pour faire tomber le Fantôme, ils n'apprécient en revanche absolument pas de ne rien savoir à ce sujet. Depuis la Grenouille, ils ont l'agent à l'œil. Il n'aura pas d'autre chance.

Trent prend le temps de se calmer avant de s'asseoir face à son chef. Pour lui, tout se joue maintenant.

* * *

Eli David renvoie ses hommes. Il pose les nouveaux rapports sur son bureau en maugréant. C'est désormais officiel il n'est plus bon qu'à passer des coups de fil et lire des dossiers.

Il ajuste les lunettes sur son nez et décroche son téléphone. Il doit contacter Leon ou celui-ci risque de réduire à néant les efforts de DiNozzo pour faire tomber le Fantôme. Les missiles ne sont pas une priorité, il va devoir l'en convaincre, bien qu'il n'ait aucune idée de la façon de faire pour l'instant. Il faut également qu'il contacte la CIA, Kort devait voir ses supérieurs il y a peu. Cet énergumène est capable de faire des choses regrettables pour sauver sa peau. Remarque il pourrait peut-être faire d'une pierre deux coups ? Non, mauvaise idée.

Vivement que cette histoire soit terminée. Le manque de sommeil ne lui réussit pas.

* * *

Gibbs et son équipe cherche un moyen de rallier leur objectif sans être bloqués par la neige quand un téléphone retentit. C'est celui de Tim.

- Ducky ? ... Quoi ! … Tu es sûr ? … Entendu, je fais passer le message. À plus tard.

Il raccroche et range son téléphone.

- McGee ?

- C'était Ducky.

- Je crois qu'on avait tous compris. Que voulait-il ?

- Nous prévenir.

- De quoi ?

- À huit heures pile, Chris a téléphoné à Tony.

* * *

**Tada ! Alors que pensez-vous de ce chapitre et de ce qu'il annonce ?**


	28. Tomber

**Ah, quel chapitre ! Je savais où je voulais arriver, mais j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire ! **

**Merci 1fan, Abva et Pierrot30 pour vos reviews, je suis sûr que ça valait la peine de passer une soirée entière à la rédaction de ce chapitre ! Oui, il m'a vraiment donné du fil à retordre avec tous les personnages et agences abordés.**

**Vous allez constater que la fin approche à grand pas chers lecteurs ! Je tiens à rappeler qu'il y aura un happyend, sinon je me serais arrêté à _Carpe Diem_. D'ailleurs je vous y renvoie pour ce chapitre.**

**Au fait, la version courte du nom de l'auteur de la citation c'est Talleyrand.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 28 - Tomber**

_Le meilleur moyen de renverser un gouvernement, c'est d'en faire partie._

Charles Maurice de Talleyrand-Périgord

.

Le silence.

C'est la seule chose qui retient leur attention.

C'est un silence pesant, angoissant. Un silence qui ne présage rien de bon.

* * *

Kort referme son portable en retenant un soupire de soulagement. Son patron le fixe avec irritation. La situation est loin d'être excellente et l'agent se permet de répondre au téléphone alors qu'ils s'expliquent.

Trent attend un instant avant de parler. Il a l'impression de revenir plusieurs mois en arrière, le jour où il s'était retrouvé face à DiNozzo devant l'immeuble de Ziva.

C'était la nuit peu avant qu'il sauve la mise à McGee et Wilson. Tony lui avait donné rendez-vous à cet endroit pour l'obliger à protéger les agents du NCIS. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne le faisait pas avant, mais il avait décidé d'arrêter. Et s'il refusait ce qu'il lui était demandé, le jeune homme montait tout dire à Mlle David. Le chantage avait porté ses fruits, il avait accepté. Tony avait eu le même type de regard, irrité, excédé même de sa conduite, tout en sachant bien que c'est lui qui menait la danse à cet instant précis.

- C'était un de mes contacts, annonce-t-il enfin à l'homme en face de lui. Je sais où sont les missiles.

Coup d'œil surpris de son supérieur, Kort constate qu'il vient de se tirer d'affaire, une fois encore.

* * *

Chris rejoint la chambre de Gibbs. Sous l'œil attentif de Ducky, il se change et prend place dans le lit. Le vieil homme lui rappelle un peu Pedro. Son grand oncle s'occupait de lui et de la famille de sa sœur en reportant sur eux toute l'affection qu'il avait. Celle qu'il ne pouvait donner à sa propre famille, celle qui n'avait pu exister suite à la mort de Silvia. Mais Ducky est différent en cela qu'il n'est pas le seul à lui prodiguer de la tendresse et qu'il ne fait pas de mauvaises choses ou du mal aux gens.

Il se pelotonne dans les couvertures. Puzzle saute sur les draps et tente de le rejoindre, pataud à marcher sur cette étrange surface. Il franchit les divers obstacles que sont les plis du tissu avant de se glisser dessous. Il vient se nicher contre son jeune maître, ronronnant de plaisir. Chris attrape son collier et lui présente l'ange.

- Papa va bientôt rentrer Puzzle, explique-t-il. Il faut dormir.

Il lâche le bijou et serre doucement le chaton contre lui. L'animal se laisse faire, ravi. Bientôt tous deux ont rejoint le pays des rêves. Ducky laisse la porte entrebâillée et gagne le salon, attendri. Ses questions attendront.

* * *

Leon reprend place derrière son bureau avec le sourire. Ils ont retrouvé les missiles !

Pour être exact, c'est un marine qui les a retrouvés, le lieutenant Cameron Stern. Il ne sait pas encore comment, mais le résultat est là. Perdus ce matin, retrouvés ce soir, il a de quoi être satisfait. Il va pouvoir rentrer chez lui et terminer ce jour de fête avec sa famille.

* * *

Deeks et Kensi viennent de rejoindre leurs camarades au bureau de l'OPS. Callen et Sam sont lancés dans une de leurs éternelles joutes verbales quand Hetty les interrompt. Elle obtient leur attention. Elle les a appelés le jour de Noël car elle a reçu un appel très important. Ils doivent absolument arrêter les membres connus du réseau du Fantôme le plus rapidement possible.

* * *

Eli clos la discussion avec son ami américain. Il n'en revient pas de ce qu'il a appris. Ainsi les armes ne sont plus perdues ? Cette histoire est étrange. Assurément, DiNozzo est derrière cela.

Il suppose que Kort est au courant. Alors doit-il l'appeler ?

* * *

Gibbs et le reste de l'équipe avancent dans la demeure du Fantôme. Ils sont sur leurs gardes.

Arrivés il y a quelques minutes à peine, ils savent que ce qu'ils vont découvrir risque de ne pas du tout leur plaire. La seule note positive est le coup de fil de Vance qu'ils ont reçu après celui de Ducky.

* * *

Chaudement vêtu, Cameron Stern prend place devant une des tombes du cimetière d'Arlington, celle de son meilleur ami. Il y dépose des roses rouges.

- Salut John, commence-t-il, ça fait un bail ! Tu vois j'ai changé de fleurs. Je crois que le blanc n'était plus approprié. Je sais que le rouge c'est pour l'amour, mais elles donnent mieux sur la neige. Et puis, on ne s'est jamais souciés de la signification des fleurs, on ne va pas commencer maintenant ! J'ai pas mal de choses à te raconter aujourd'hui, tu sais !

* * *

Fornell s'apprête à quitter les bureaux du FBI pour rejoindre sa fille, quand son fixe se met à sonner. La conversation est brève. Il enjoint ses hommes à se préparer. Ils ont des arrestations à effectuer.

* * *

Gibbs fait signe aux autres de prendre position. Ils sont à proximité du salon et entendent du bruit à l'intérieur. La main sur un des battants de la porte, il se prépare à ouvrir. Il vérifie que tout le monde est prêt avant de donner le signal. Les portes valsent sur leurs gonds et ils entrent rapidement... pour se figer sur place.

C'est une scène d'horreur qu'ils ont sous leurs yeux. Trois corps gisent sur le parquet ciré du salon, baignant dans leur sang. La pièce est dévastée. Les meubles, bibelots, chaises et autres objets en tout genre jonchent le sol. Il y a des impacts de balles et du sang un peu partout. L'endroit a été le siège d'affrontements violents il n'y a pas longtemps.

Ils font de la tour de la pièce et constate le décès d'une des personnes présentes. Les deux autres sont blessées, plus ou moins gravement, mais vivantes.

Ils avisent un magnéto et un papier sur la table basse, l'unique meuble qui soit en place et entier. C'est un mot de Tony.

.

_Aveux enregistrés_

_Armes et clés dans le coffre du bureau, code 175237_

_Ted Starning, Miguel Gacio, Pablo Twain à terre_

_Jim Garceli, Maria et Christina Twain au sous sol_

_Ray Bellow, Vigo Ruiz, Lloyd Tucley et les autres en phase de l'être, appelez LA et Fornell_

_Dobermans attachés, pensez à eux !_

_Je me charge du reste._

.

Les sirènes des ambulances retentissent à l'extérieur. Les agents se concertent du regard. Aucun d'eux n'arrive à comprendre ce qu'il vient de se passer.

* * *

Cameron regagne son véhicule. Il va rejoindre sa famille et profiter d'elle avant de les voir débarquer. Faire croire qu'il a trouvé les missiles va forcément les faire venir. Il espère que Tony ne va pas tarder à terminer ce qu'il a à faire, sinon les explications risquent d'être difficiles.

* * *

Tony a le doigt sur la gâchette de son arme. Il est prêt à tirer, Dia aussi.

Ils se font face, armes levées, dans une ruelle mal éclairée. La neige réfléchit la lumière des lampadaires, mais c'est à peine suffisant pour voir tant la nuit est sombre.

Les deux hommes se toisent, à l'affut du moindre changement chez l'adversaire.

.

Le coup de fil a servi de déclencheur pour faire dégénérer la dispute un peu plus tôt. Lennoy est le seul à avoir compris que le véritable traître est Angel. Il a fui la bataille pour sauver sa peau.

À l'heure qu'il est, il se doute que les autres sont morts ou hors d'état de nuire.

.

Tony a enregistré tout ce qui s'est dit depuis le moment où il est entré dans le salon. À huit heures, Chris a téléphoné, comme il le lui a demandé. Il sait tout. Tony lui a expliqué qui il était, ce qu'il se faisait, et ce qu'il attendait de lui.

Il ne voulait pas l'impliquer dans cette affaire, mais il ne pouvait pas risquer de mettre quelqu'un d'autre dans la confidence. _Personne ne garde un secret comme un enfant_. Il le sait, et c'est pour ça qu'il lui a dit de lui téléphoner à huit heure précise le jour de Noël. L'enfant a compris sans problème. Il a dû lui apprendre à lire l'heure et son numéro, mais c'est tout.

Il a appelé Hetty Lange à Los Angeles. Il lui a résumé rapidement qui il était et ce qu'il voulait. Si tout ce passe comme prévu, elle et son équipe doivent s'occuper de Vigo Ruiz et Lloyd Tuckley ainsi que des autres membres du réseau connus là-bas. Normalement, elle a dû charger Fornell d'arrêter Ray Bellow et les membres de New-York et Washington. Avec LA, ce sont les trois villes où le réseau opèrent principalement.

Pour ce qui est des autres, ça peut attendre. Il faut surtout qu'ils attrapent les têtes d'affiche.

Le lieutenant Stern a fait savoir qu'il avait les missiles. Il n'a donc plus à se préoccuper de Vance et Kort. Quant à l'équipe, avec ce qu'il s'est passé chez le Fantôme, il n'y a pas de problème non plus.

Non, la seule chose qui le préoccupe pour l'instant, c'est Dia. Après s'être chargé des autres, il s'est lancé à sa poursuite. Ça n'a pas été difficile de le retrouver, la neige a été un allié précieux.

.

Finalement, _il_ pose la question.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi pas !

- Ce n'est pas une réponse, Angel. Si c'est ton vrai nom !

- On n'a jamais été du même bord. On ne s'est jamais apprécié.

- On se déteste tu veux dire !

- Alors pourquoi a-t-on cette conversation ?

- Je veux savoir.

- À quoi ça t'avancera ?

- Tu es quoi ? Un flic ? Ou tu veux diriger le réseau ?

- Ni l'un ni l'autre.

- Alors quoi ?

- Le Fantôme n'est plus qu'un souvenir à présent.

- Tu voulais le faire tomber !

- Surpris ?

- Plutôt. Tu as bien caché ton jeu. Même là je ne sais pas à quoi m'en tenir avec toi.

- Merci du compliment !

- Je te hais, Angel ! Je te hais depuis le premier jour ! Tu le sais ?

- Et c'est réciproque !

- Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?

- À ton avis ?

- Je ne me rendrais pas.

- Je le sais.

- Alors c'est ça, toi contre moi. Le premier qui tire gagne ?

- Ça fait très Western je trouve !

- Ça me convient ! J'ai toujours voulu te descendre. Salut Pedro pour moi !

Ils tirent.

Deux balles sont parties.

Deux silhouettes s'effondrent.

* * *

**Et non, pas de flashback avec Chris. Peut-être plus tard, je n'en sais rien. En tout cas, je ne pouvais pas en mettre un ici. **

**Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je pense que vous voulez savoir la suite, j'ai raison ?**

**Où sont les missiles ? Que va-t-il se passer pour Tony et Dia ? Et pour tous les autres des différentes agences : Mossad, FBI, NCIS, CIA, OPS ?**

**Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre !**


	29. Attente

**Et voilà la suite! Vous la voulez, je l'ai vu dans vos reviews!**

**Je me débarrasse enfin de toutes les agences pour revenir au NCIS et à notre équipe préférée! Parce que tant de personnages à gérer ça devenait impossible et surtout moins agréable à écrire. A lire aussi peut-être. Mais bon je les ai fait intervenir, il a fallu que je fasse avec. **

**Ce chapitre est plutôt court, ce n'est pas fin. Toujours pas, mais elle arrive hein, je vous jure! Pour le constater, lisez!**

* * *

**Chapitre 29 - Attente**

___Attendre c'est être entre l'immobilité et l'espoir._

Pauline Michel

.

**New-York - Quelque part dans les rues**

Du sang se répand sur la neige. Au sol, les deux hommes qui viennent de tomber ne se sont pas relevés. Ils ont visé le cœur à chaque fois lors de leur tir.

La douleur occasionnée par l'impact de la balle est intense. À tel point que l'un deux n'y survivra pas.

* * *

**Dimanche 26 décembre 2010**

Le soleil se lève sur la côte est. Le ciel de ce mois d'hiver est d'un bleu limpide. Les nuages sont absents, la neige ne tombe plus depuis plusieurs heures déjà.

Malgré le froid glacial et l'imposante couche de neige qui recouvre le sol, certains osent s'aventurer dans les rues. Il faudra du temps pour déneigés les grands axes, si jamais ils y arrivent. Les flocons sont annoncés pour le milieu de la semaine prochaine. Les autorités sont inquiètes de ce qui pourrait arriver. Certaines infrastructures pourraient ne pas résister au froid ou au poids de la neige. Ils ont en tête l'exemple du stade d'Indiana Polis qui s'est effondré sous quarante centimètres de poudreuse, il y a seulement deux semaines.*****

Ils ne sont pas les seuls à être inquiets. Les grandes agences du pays le sont également, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

La CIA vient d'apprendre que le réseau du Fantôme est tombé, ce n'est plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Sauf que le NCIS, l'OPS et le FBI sont les responsables des arrestations des pontes de l'organisation. Ce qui n'est absolument pas une bonne chose selon eux. Ont-ils seulement des preuves contre eux ? Oui, sinon pourquoi les arrêter. Mais comment ont-ils pu réussir cela ? C'est Kort qui aurait dû donner le signal pour cela. Alors que doivent-ils en penser ?

* * *

**NCIS - Washington DC - 08H02**

Gibbs tourne et retourne la plaque de Tony entre ses doigts. Ils n'ont toujours aucune nouvelle de lui.

Hier soir, après leur découverte, ils ont appelé des renforts et se sont chargés de tout le monde. Ils ont passé une nuit blanche, mais grâce à ce que leur a laissé Tony, ils ont pu les arrêter et les faire avouer. Il a enregistré tout ce qu'il s'est dit avant que cela ne dégénère, ce qui était suffisant. Dans le coffre, il y avait aussi les preuves dont il leur avait parlé, les preuves accumulées contre tout le réseau.

Ils sont restés en ligne avec LA et ont joint Tobias pour se charger des autres. En à peine vingt-quatre heures, ils ont réglé le problème du réseau qui leur échappait depuis des années.

Tout cela ils le doivent à Tony. Il a tout mis en place durant des mois pour tout régler le plus rapidement possible. Super coup de filet qu'ils ont réalisé, c'est sûr. Sauf qu'il est manquant à l'appel, lui, Lennoy Mencken et les missiles.

Car les missiles sont toujours introuvables, contrairement à ce qu'ils croyaient. Quand ils ont appelé Cameron Stern ce matin pour qu'il vienne les voir et qu'il leur dise où ils étaient, ils sont tombés de haut. Mal à l'aise, le lieutenant leur a dit qu'il avait menti à la demande de DiNozzo. Ont-ils vraiment été surpris ? Non, ils ont affaire au meilleur ami du quartier-maître John Gillan, tué par Stone, un homme du Fantôme. Alors c'est normal.

Évidemment, faire savoir à Leon Vance qu'Anthony DiNozzo est vivant et que c'est lui le responsable de tout ça n'a pas été rien. Ils peuvent remercier Eli David de l'avoir contacter pour se charger des explications.

Maintenant, ils attendent la venue de Kort, qui ne saurait tarder. Ils attendent des nouvelles de Dia et des missiles. Et par dessus tout, ils attendent des nouvelles de Tony.

* * *

**New-York - 08H14**

Un irréductible a décidé d'affronter le froid et la neige du dehors. Lorsqu'au détour d'une rue il avise des taches écarlates sur le sol immaculé, il commence à douter d'avoir eut une bonne idée. Et lorsque le contour d'un corps commence à se dessiner un peu plus loin, il regrette amèrement d'avoir fait le fanfaron et mis un pas à l'extérieur de son immeuble.

* * *

**Washington - 09H27**

Chris émerge du sommeil doucement. Puzzle s'agite contre lui, se réveillant également. Il ne l'a pas quitté de la nuit.

Ducky entre dans la chambre. Il a peu dormi cette nuit. Il s'est tenu au courant des évènements récents. Face au garçon, il affiche une sérénité qu'il est loin de ressentir. Jethro vient de l'appeler, un corps vient d'être retrouvé.

* * *

**NCIS - 11H30**

Kort fait face à Gibbs entre les bureaux. Ziva, McGee, Dwayne, Abby et Vance les entourent. L'agent de la CIA veut récupérer les membres du réseau. L'ambiance est électrique.

- C'est DiNozzo qui vous a dit où vous rendre, j'en suis sûr !

- Dégagez d'ici Kort !

- Pas sans eux.

- Hors de question.

- C'est mon affaire, Gibbs.

- Comme Stone ?

- Je vous le rendrai ce type si c'est ce qui vous inquiète.

- J'espère bien !

- Laissez-moi faire mon boulot.

- Comme vous l'avez fait avec Tony ?

- Il vous a tout dit, je m'en doutais !

- Donnez-moi une seule raison pour ne pas vous tuer, Kort. Une seule !

- Ça vous amènerait seulement des ennuis.

- Encore faudrait-il que quelqu'un sache ce qu'il s'est passé !

- Ça arriverait forcément !

- Je vous trouve bien sûr de vous !

L'agent de la CIA jette un œil autour de lui. Il se rend compte que Gibbs a raison.

- C'est moi qui ai tout mis en place, Gibbs !

- C'est vous qui avez jeté mon agent dans l'arène. C'est tout ce que vous avez fait. Vous aurez les félicitations de vos supérieurs pour la fin du Fantôme, c'est ce que vous vouliez, non ? Alors dégagez !

- Et les missiles ?

- Ils ont été dérobé sur une base militaire, rappelle Leon, cela ne regarde en rien la CIA. Nous pouvons en revanche vous poursuivre pour ce que vous avez fait.

- J'avais l'aval de mes supérieurs.

- Savent-ils qui était infiltré ?

- Je...

- Vous avez perdu, Kort. Quant aux missiles...

- J'ai retrouvé leur trace, enchaîne Abby. Ils sont en partance pour l'Afrique.

- Mais...

- Allez-vous-en ! ordonne Jethro.

- Ça ne se passera pas comme ça ! Nous n'en avons pas terminé !

- Tout à fait d'accord !

Alors qu'il est en train de faire demi-tour, un magistral crochet du droit vient rencontrer son visage. Il s'effondre au sol, le nez en sang, devant le nouvel arrivant.

- DiNozzo !

- Kort.

Le jeune homme se tient debout, face à lui, dans son éternel blouson de cuir noir.

- C'est impossible ! Vous devriez être...

- Mort ? Ce n'est pas la première fois !

- Mais comment ?

Il ouvre sa veste. Le gilet pare-balles qu'il porte apparaît, ainsi que le projectile qu'il a arrêté.

- Vous feriez mieux de partir maintenant avant que je me souvienne de toutes les raisons pour lesquelles je veux vous tuer !

Sa main tentant d'endiguer le flot de sang qui se déverse de son nez, Kort se lève. Après un regard noir pour les agents, il quitte les lieux.

- Et n'oubliez pas de passer mes amitiés à votre patron !

Tout sourire, Tony se tourne ensuite vers ses amis.

- Ben alors, pas de ballons ! ?

Les regards se lèvent au ciel tandis que les lèvres s'étirent en sourires. Il est de retour.

* * *

*** Véridique. Il s'agit du toit du Metrodome où jouent les Vikings. Les images des caméras de surveillance ont filmé la scène. C'est plutôt impressionnant à voir.**

**Pour la suite, posez moi toutes vos questions au sujet de l'histoire, que je n'oublie pas d'expliquer certaines choses. J'ai déjà éclairé la fin du chapitre deux dans le précédent et la question de Pline du n°22 (relation Pedro/Chris). **

**Pour les missiles, c'est évident que je vais le faire, mais si il y a d'autre chose que je n'ai pas encore expliqué... Je pense notamment à un truc que personne n'a eu l'air de relever jusqu'à présent. **

**Donc à vos claviers !**


	30. Comment

**Me voilà de retour avec un nouveau chapitre. **

**Merci pour ta review cadichone. Je suis ravie que ma fic t'ai plu! Et tu as lu tout d'affiler, bravo ! Pour les fautes, je sais qu'il y en a, je les ai corrigées sur mon ordi mais pas sur le site. Je le ferai plus tard.**

**Bonne lecture à tous et joyeuses fêtes !**

* * *

**Chapitre 30 - Comment**

_Adverbe_

_Sens 1 - De quelle manière. Par quel moyen._

_Sens 2 - Exprime la surprise, l'indignation, la colère..._

_Sens 3 - La manière dont quelque chose s'est produit._

.

Assis sur un des fauteuils de la salle de conférence, Tony observe attentivement ce qui l'entoure. Un fin sourire ne quitte pas ses lèvres. Cela fait longtemps qu'il ne s'est pas laissé aller comme ça.

Pendant toute cette année, seules deux personnes ont eu droit à autre chose que son air impassible. Pour Ziva et Chris, il n'était pas l'impavide, juste Tony.

- Ça fait du bien de revenir ici. Je ne pensais pas que le bureau me manquerait autant !

Face à lui, ses compagnons sourient. Étrangement silencieux depuis son arrivée, ils ne réalisent toujours pas de l'avoir devant eux.

- Vous avez tout réglé à ce que j'ai cru comprendre, c'est ça ?

- Les membres du réseau sont sous les verrous pour un moment, commence McGee.

- Ted Starning et Lennoy Mencken sont à la morgue et les preuves à l'abri, continue Dwayne.

- La CIA nous fout la paix, ajoute Abby.

- Et tu es de retour, termine Ziva.

- Ils nous manquent toujours des réponses cependant, précise Gibbs.

- Lesquelles ?

- Mon chien, Tony ! Où est-il ?

- C'est vous qui l'avez.

- Quoi ?

- Il était attaché avec les dobermans de la demeure. Tu ne l'as pas vu ?

- Je ne m'en suis pas occupé.

- Évidemment. Ça ne m'étonne pas de ta part, le bleu !

- Tony !

- Quoi ! ?

- Comment es-tu arrivé à un niveau si important ? coupe Gibbs.

- Pardon ?

- Tu nous as dis que Pedro Alcazar savait qui tu étais et tu es devenu son bras droit, son collaborateur le plus proche. Comment ?

Le visage du jeune homme se ferme soudain.

- Tony ?

Il passe une main dans ses cheveux, le regard perdu. Ses amis s'inquiètent de ce brusque changement d'attitude.

Ils n'ont pas le temps de poser de questions, la porte de la salle s'ouvre. Ducky n'a pas encore fait un pas que Chris se jette dans les bras de Tony.

- Papa !

- Eh ! Salut bonhomme !

Le garçon enserre son père de toutes ses forces.

- Je ne vais pas m'envoler, tu sais ! ?

Chris relâche son étreinte. Il se met debout face à lui et tire son collier de sous ses vêtements. Il le détache sans problème et le lui tend.

Tony contemple un instant l'ange de métal avant de le passer à son propre cou, là où est sa place. Il relève la tête.

- Content de te revoir, Ducky.

- Moi de même, Anthony

- Je ne suis plus habitué à ce qu'on m'appelle comme ça ! Ces derniers temps c'était surtout Angel ou Tony, quelques fois Junior.

Face à l'incrédulité des personnes présentes, il s'explique.

- J'ai mis Senior au courant il y a plusieurs mois que j'étais en vie. Étant donné qu'on habitait dans la même ville... Enfin...

Il attrape Chris et le met sur ses genoux. Le gamin appuie aussitôt sa tête contre sa poitrine, au niveau du cœur.

- Pedro Alcazar ? demande Gibbs.

- Mort. Son neveu l'a tué le jour où je vous ai revus. Il ne reste que des cendres.

Un instant, ils se taisent, assimilant les informations. Puis Abby reprend.

- Comment s'appelait-il ?

Bien qu'elle ne soit pas très explicite, il comprend tout de suite la question. Il passe une main sur son pendentif avant de répondre.

- Nathan, Nathan Eliott. Il avait dix-sept ans, pas de famille, pas d'attaches. Une fusillade a eu lieu dans son quartier. Deux gangs qui ne doivent même pas savoir pourquoi ils se sont affrontés. Au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment, comme moi, il s'est pris quatre balles dans la poitrine. Un miracle que le cœur n'ait pas été touché. Kort a ordonné à ce que se soit moi qui le reçoive, même si personne ne savait si j'allais m'en sortir. Le Carpe Diem était toujours là. Je n'aurais pas dû recevoir le greffon.

- Mais tu l'as reçu et tu es vivant.

- Oui.

- Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable.

- C'est à Kort que j'en veux, Ducky, pas à moi.

- Tu ne peux pas changer le passé.

- Seulement vivre avec, je sais. Ça ne sert à rien de s'étendre sur le sujet, j'ai eu assez de temps pour y réfléchir.

- Bien.

- Sinon, et les missiles ?

- En route vers l'Afrique, lui apprend Tim. Tout est prêt pour les intercepter. Ce sera fait dans les heures qui viennent.

- Ça fera des méchants en moins, c'est déjà ça. On récupèrera les missiles plus tard. Ils sont à l'abri de toute manière et on n'est plus à un jour près.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Des vrais missiles.

- Pardon ?

- Tony, dit Abby, j'ai tracé le chargement de Seth Birman. Il se dirige vers les côtes africaines !

- C'est exact.

- DiNozzo ? veut savoir le patron.

- Vous ne croyez quand même pas que j'allais refiler des missiles en parfait état de marche à des mafieux ? Si ?

- Venant de ta part, se moque Ziva, plus rien ne m'étonne !

- Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment.

- Tu nous expliques ? demande Gibbs.

- C'est fou ce qu'on peut faire croire aux gens quand on sait s'y prendre !

- Ce sont des faux ? suppose la gothique.

- Oui et non.

- C'est à dire ?

- Ce sont des vrais missiles mais ils sont totalement inoffensifs. Il ne reste que la coque. J'ai acheté ça à un studio de cinéma. Les armes des films sont presque toujours des vraies. Sauf qu'elles ne sont plus en mesure de marcher.

- Tu as acheté des missiles servant dans un film pour les vendre comme des vrais à des mafieux ! ?

- Oui, et ça a super bien marché.

- Qui était au courant ?

- Personne, Gibbs.

- Et les vrais, où sont-ils ?

- En lieu sûr à New-York.

- Mais comment tu as fait ? s'exclame Tim. Je ne comprends pas !

- Dès que j'ai su que le Fantôme s'intéressait aux missiles j'ai acheté les faux et je les ai déposés dans l'entrepôt où a eu lieu la transaction. Je savais que ni Maria, ni Dia ne réussirait à récupérer les vrais. J'ai dis à Pablo Twain que j'en étais capable, mais que c'était très risqué et que ça avait très peu de chance de réussir. Comme je l'avais prévu, il m'a appelé le matin du 24 décembre pour me demander de m'en charger car les deux autres n'avaient pas trouvé de solution. Dans l'après-midi j'ai récupéré un véhicule et je suis passé chez toi prendre ton chien. Je suis passé ensuite chez Suzanne déposé les cadeaux avant de rejoindre Norfolk. J'y ai retrouvé le lieutenant Stern. Avec son aide et celle de quelques marines, les missiles et la voiture ont été mis dans un camion. Pendant ce temps Jethro -je ne me ferai jamais à son nom !- faisait diversion. Il a rendu fou toute la base je crois ! Ensuite, j'ai rejoint un immeuble désaffecté de New-York, je les ai planqués au sous-sol et je suis reparti en voiture. J'y suis retourné après la transaction pour voir si rien n'avait bougé avant de devoir rattraper les conneries de Kort. Ils attendent toujours sagement qu'on vienne les chercher.

- C'est du délire !

- Tu trouves ?

- Y a que toi pour imaginer des plans pareil !

- Je suis d'accord ! approuve Ziva.

- Je crois qu'on l'est tous, certifie Abby.

- Ok, ça va. J'ai compris.

- Tony, appelle Jethro.

- Oui ?

- Comment ?

Le jeune homme se renfrogne aussitôt. Sentant son malaise, Chris lève des yeux inquiets vers son visage sombre. Tony affiche un sourire rassurant.

- Si tu allais m'attendre dans le bureau du directeur. Je sais qu'il veut te rencontrer.

Pas dupe une seule seconde, mais comprenant la demande, l'enfant s'exécute.

- Je vais l'accompagner.

Tony remercie Dwayne d'un signe de tête et attend que la porte se soit refermée pour parler.

- Ziva, tu te souviens du jour où j'ai débarqué chez toi ?

- Tu m'as dis de me mettre au déca avant de me faire croire que tu étais une hallucination.

- Et la raison ?

- Tu avais eu une journée particulièrement difficile et me voir de temps en temps ne te suffisait plus.

- Excellente mémoire ! Sauf ce n'était pas une journée mais des journées, plusieurs semaines en réalité.

- Tony ! ?

- Quand on s'est revu, je vous ai dit que lors de ma rencontre avec Alcazar, il m'a dit qu'il avait toujours su qui j'étais ?

- Oui, et qu'ensuite ce n'étaient pas les meilleures semaines que tu avais passé de ta vie.

- Vraiment, je te tire mon chapeau Ziva !

- Tu as aussi dit qu'il t'avait accordé une chance de lui prouver que tu étais avec lui désormais.

- Après trois semaines de tortures, je suppose que c'était logique.

Des visages effarés se braquent sur lui.

- Tony !

- Oh, il m'a toujours donné mes médocs à cause de la greffe. Ça devait être son côté charitable. Il voulait aussi que je reste vivant.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il t'a fait ?

- Aucune importance.

- Tony !

- DiNozzo ! s'énerve Gibbs.

- Quoi ! ?

- Dis-nous ce qu'il t'a fait !

- À quoi ça servirait ?

- Dis-le.

Il reste silencieux quelques instant avant de soupirer et de se décider à répondre.

- Après l'avoir vu, Dia et deux de ses hommes se sont chargés de moi. J'ignore où ils m'ont emmené. Je me suis retrouvé ligoté à une chaise dans un endroit glauque, humide et glacé. Ils ont commencé tranquille avec des coups, le classique quoi. Ensuite... ensuite ça c'est corsé. J'ai eu droit à quelques plongeons dans de l'eau glacé. Vous saviez que le record d'apnée statique était de 11min 35s ? Il est détenu par un français. Je ne pensais même pas que c'était possible. Personnellement je n'ai pas tenu aussi longtemps.

- Tony, murmure Abby, tu veux dire que tu es...

- Mort ? Oui, plusieurs fois. Évidemment j'ai chopé la crève. Ils m'ont suspendu au plafond comme je n'arrivais pas à tenir debout. Dia a terminé le boulot puis Alcazar s'est ramené. J'ai réussi à le convaincre de ma bonne foi et il m'a accordé sa confiance. Au moindre faux pas, il me descendait bien entendu. Après j'ai eu droit à quelques jours d'hosto, plus de médocs et j'étais de retour. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai débarqué chez Ziva.

- Tony, je...

- Tu voulais savoir, Gibbs, tu sais. Autre chose ?

- Je crois que tu as répondu à toutes nos questions, Anthony.

- Dans ce cas, je vais retrouver Chris.

Il se lève et quitte la pièce sans un mot.

- Gibbs...

- Je sais, Abby. Je sais.

L'air perdu de la jeune femme fait écho au sien. Ziva lui jette un regard. Ils savent tous deux que Tony ne leur a pas tout dit.

* * *

**Ça vous a plu ?**

**Plus que deux chapitres et je mets le point final !**

**Personne ne m'a demandé d'éclaircir de points précis, mais si vous avez des questions maintenant, posez les moi !**


	31. Changement

**Bonne année à tous et m****erci pour vos coms !**

**Firesey : **Bravo à toi d'avoir eu le courage de tout lire d'un coup! Et je le redis, je sais pour les fautes d'orthographe (d'ailleurs 2 ou 3 vous êtes gentils vu le nombre qu'il y en a!), je vais les corriger, patience!

**Ayalla : **Le coup des missiles je dois avouer que je suis assez fière de moi. Pour ce qui est du cinéma, je ne sais pas si c'est le cas pour eux. En revanche, pour les armes comme les pistolets c'est exact. A la base se sont des vraies, on enlève certaines pièces pour les rendre totalement inoffensives. Ah ce Chris, il a remporté l'unanimité des lecteurs! Tout le monde l'aime!

**Merci à toi aussi cadichone.**

**Je n'ai eu aucune question sur la fic, j'en conclus donc avoir tout réglé. Je l'espère.**

**Enfin : bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 31 - Changement**

_Tous les changements, même les plus souhaités, ont leur mélancolie ; car ce que nous laissons derrière fait partie de nous même. On doit faire le deuil de sa vie passée, avant d'entrer dans la nouvelle._

Anatole France

.

Ziva se lance à la suite de Tony. Elle bloque les portes de l'ascenseur alors qu'elles se referment. Le jeune homme lui jette un regard agacé tandis qu'elle pénètre dans l'habitacle. Elle attend que la machine se mette en route pour la bloquer entre deux étages. Ils se font face, déterminés. Tony prend la parole, décidé à en finir au plus vite.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux ?

- Tu le sais très bien. Je veux des réponses.

- Je croyais pourtant les avoir toutes données.

- Tu nous balances que tu t'es fait torturer avant de nous laisser en flan.

- En plan Ziva. L'expression c'est laisser en plan. Le flan est un dessert !

C'est à son tour de lui décocher un regard courroucé.

- Arrête ça !

- Quoi ?

- _Ça _!

- C'est à dire ?

- J'attends des réponses !

- Je vous l'ai dit. Alcazar m'a accordé sa confiance après une séance de boxe et de natation.

- Apnée forcée, pas natation. Quant à la boxe tu as servi de punchingball ! Et je veux savoir quelle était la dernière "activité" !

- Dia se l'ai joué dompteur.

- Dompteur ! ?

Il s'adosse à la paroi. Elle reste sans comprendre un instant. Puis la lumière se fait dans son esprit. Elle se rapproche de lui.

- Tony...

- Quoi ?

- Regarde-moi.

- …

- Regarde-moi !

De sa main, elle l'oblige à tourner sa tête vers elle. Ses yeux sombres rencontrent les siens, clairs et douloureux.

- Raconte-moi. S'il-te-plait.

Ils s'observent quelques instants. Elle attend qu'il parle. Un dernier regard et...

- Je ne sais pas quand il est arrivé. J'étais toujours suspendu par les bras et j'avais perdu la notion du temps. Mencken n'avait pas la tenue, mais il avait la manière. Dès que le fouet a claqué dans l'air j'ai regretté de ne pas être mort avant. J'avais pourtant eu de nombreuses occasions depuis le Carpe Diem. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça a duré, je voulais juste que ça s'arrête. J'ai perdu connaissance. Ce qui ne l'a pas empêché de continuer, je m'en suis rendu compte à mon réveil. Alcazar était devant moi. Il m'a expliqué qu'à cause de la greffe, il ne pouvait pas se permettre n'importe quoi sur moi. Tu parles ! Je n'ai pas vu de différence ! Je garderai toujours les marques.

- Et ensuite ?

- Je l'ai convaincu que j'étais de son côté. Il m'a accordé sa confiance en m'assurant qu'au moindre faux pas il me descendait. Passage à l'hosto ensuite, je crois d'ailleurs que je devrais leur demander une carte d'abonnement vu le temps que j'y passe ! Et puis je suis devenu son plus fidèle serviteur, au point qu'il avait foi en moi aveuglément. C'était assez déstabilisant !

- Et c'est après ça que tu es venu chez moi.

- Oui.

Ziva enlève enfin sa main de son visage.

- Ça ira maintenant.

Sourires, Tony relance l'ascenseur.

- Tu fais toujours autant de fautes d'expression ?

- Je n'en sais rien.

- Vraiment ?

- Personne ne m'avait corrigée depuis ton départ.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne l'ai pas permis. C'est à toi de le faire.

Façon détournée de dire qu'il lui a terriblement manqué et qu'elle ne s'est jamais faite à son départ. Il a la sagesse de ne rien répondre.

* * *

Ils gagnent l'open space où discute l'équipe. Chris est assis au bureau du patron. Dès qu'il voit Tony, il court se jeter dans ses bras. L'enfant baille.

- Sommeil, hein ! Il faut dire qu'il est tard et que ces derniers jours ont été bien remplis.

- Puzzle...

- Puzzle ?

- Son chat, Tony.

- Alors c'est comme ça que tu l'as appelé ? Ça ne m'étonne pas !

- Je t'emmène, décide Gibbs.

Il acquiesce et salue ses amis. Abby est la plus longue à lui dire au revoir. Elle refuse de le laisser s'en aller. McGee l'éloigne pour leur permettre de partir. Tony constate avec amusement que rien n'a évolué. Tim n'a pas suivi ses conseils. Ce qu'il a mis dans sa lettre n'a servi à rien. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Le bleu a beau avoir des sentiments pour elle, Abby est mariée à son travail. Quand bien même elle s'en rendrait compte, il doute qu'elle réagirait. Ça changera peut-être avec le temps.

* * *

Le trajet jusque chez Gibbs se passe en silence. Tony couche Chris, qui s'est endormi dans la voiture, et fait connaissance de Puzzle. Le chaton prend place près de son jeune maître alors que les adultes gagnent le salon.

Jethro attrape du lait et des céréales dans un placard. Il s'empare de bols et de cuillères puis s'installe sur le canapé. Ils se servent en silence et commencent à manger. Tony repose son bol vide devant lui quelques minutes plus tard. Il se laisse aller contre le divan.

- Ziva m'a dit que tu étais toujours autant accroc à ton café. Depuis que cette histoire a commencé je n'ai pas été capable d'en avaler, même chose pour le thé. Ça fait un an que je suis à l'eau, aux jus de fruit et au lait. Kort s'est d'ailleurs bien foutu de ma gueule à ce sujet.

Gibbs termine à son tour de manger.

- Je ne pouvais rien te dire. Nous le savons tous les deux. Pourtant, tu m'en veux.

- Je ne t'en veux pas, Tony.

- Vraiment ?

- J'en veux à Kort, à la CIA et au Fantôme, certainement pas à toi.

- Mais...

- C'est à moi de te protéger, pas l'inverse.

- Je suis toujours vivant.

- Mais pas entier.

- Tu ne peux pas changer le passé.

- Seulement sa vision des choses.

- Et vivre avec.

Nouveau silence.

- Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?

- À ton avis ?

- Ça fait si longtemps. Je ne suis pas sûr d'être capable de pouvoir reprendre une vie normale. Surtout qu'il y a Chris.

- Ton fils.

- J'ai encore du mal avec cette notion là !

- Tu fais un très bon père.

- J'espère.

- Je te le dis.

- J'ai le meilleur des exemples... papy Gibbs.

Dire qu'il est le grand-père de Chris revient à dire qu'il est le père de Tony. Jethro relève la tête vers lui avec surprise. Il constate que le jeune homme est sincère. Il sourit.

- S'il a le même caractère que toi, je te souhaite bien du plaisir !

- Hé ! Tu es censé me soutenir !

- Je te prépare, c'est suffisant.

- Ah non, ce n'est pas la même chose !

- Tu comptes reprendre ton appartement ?

Le brusque changement de sujet le déstabilise.

- Je... je ne sais pas encore.

- Tu as pourtant dû y réfléchir, ainsi qu'à ce que tu vas faire.

- ...

- Tony ?

- J'ignorais si je m'en sortirai, donc non, pas vraiment.

- Quel est le problème ?

- Même si je trouve un endroit où vivre, qui me dit que je vais pouvoir garder Chris ou retourner au NCIS ?

- Donc tu y as quand même réfléchis.

- Quelles sont les chances que ça arrive ?

- Si tu n'y crois pas, personne ne le pourra.

- Ce n'est pas une réponse.

- Chris est ton fils, tu es son père. Rien ne peut changer ça. Après ce qu'il s'est passé, je ne pense pas qu'il y aura de problèmes pour qu'il reste avec toi.

- Et si jamais ça arrivait ?

- On t'aidera. Pour le reste, ton bureau t'attend.

- Vance ? Dwayne ?

- Vance ne peut pas refuser. Quant à Wilson, je crois qu'il a toujours su que ça arriverait. J'en parlerai avec lui.  
- Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? Ce genre de phrases ne te ressemble pas.

- Il n'y a pas que toi qui as changé.

- Possible.

- Certain.

- Donc, c'est ça. Je reprends ma place au NCIS comme si de rien n'était tout en étant un père célibataire ?

- Je n'ai pas dit que se serait facile, ni pour toi, ni pour nous. Il faudra simplement du temps.

- Ça ne me rassure pas Gibbs. Depuis un an, je rêve de ce moment, mais maintenant qu'il est là...

- Tu ne peux pas rayer cette année de ta vie. Tu dois assimiler le fait qu'elle soit terminée. Ne la rejette pas, accepte la.

- Tu as passé trop de temps avec Ducky.

- La plupart de tes meubles sont chez lui.

- Et le reste ?

- Un peu partout, comme tu l'as souhaité. On n'a rien jeté.

- On verra ça demain, ou même plus tard. Il reste pas mal de choses à régler avant.

Jethro attrape quelque chose dans sa poche. Il le pose sur la table basse.

- Je crois que ça t'appartient.

Tony saisit sa plaque du NCIS avec précaution. Cela fait si longtemps. D'un geste sûr il la passe à sa ceinture. Il relève la tête vers Gibbs en souriant. L'homme lui donne alors une claque sur la tête.

- Hé ! Pourquoi tu me frappes ?

- Pour m'avoir fait croire à ta mort !

Tony se masse la tête, son sourire se fait plus grand. Les slaps sont de retour et pour un moment...

* * *

**Plus qu'un chapitre et je mets le mot fin !**

**Il vous a plu ? ****J'ai eu du mal à l'écrire. Le dialogue entre Gibbs et Tony n'était pas évident, celui avec Ziva non plus d'ailleurs! J'espère que ça va, même si j'ai conscience que le caractère de Gibbs n'est pas parfaitement respecté. En même temps, lui qui dit plus d'une phrase c'est rare, alors faire une conversation...**

**A bientôt !**


	32. Epilogue

**Merci pour vos coms ! Ils m'ont boostée pour écrire ce dernier chapitre. Au sujet du précédent, Ayallaa, je parlais seulement pour Gibbs. Mais ça a l'air d'aller, donc tant mieux. Je ne dirais rien de plus si ce n'est, pour la dernière fois, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Épilogue**

.

Tony s'abaisse au niveau du sol. Il dépose une rose rouge contre la pierre. Son bracelet émet des cliquetis métalliques en la heurtant. Il le réajuste.

C'est un cadeau de Ziva, son cadeau de Noël. Il est quasiment identique à celui qu'il lui a offert. Seuls la lettre "Z" et le chiffre neuf n'y sont pas, remplacés par un "T" et un deux (anglais et espagnol oblige)*****. Les pendentifs de chaque bracelet ont la même signification, à un détail près. L'étoile de David fait écho à sa cicatrice et ce qu'il a fait pour Ziva. Avec son collier, c'est le seul bijou auquel il tient.

.

Ils passent ses doigts sur l'inscription. La stèle qui portait son nom a été détruite pour une nouvelle au nom de Nathan Eliott.

Il se redresse. Ses pensées sont tournées vers l'année écoulée. De nombreuses choses se sont passées depuis la dissolution du Fantôme.

.

Tout le monde a été mis au courant de sa "résurrection", le terme qu'emploie Abby. De ce côté là, c'est passé tranquillement, à son grand soulagement.

Il a acheté une maison et a récupéré ses affaires. C'est mieux qu'un appartement, surtout avec Chris et Puzzle. Christopher DiNozzo, c'est le nom du garçon à présent. Il l'a adopté, pour son plus grand bonheur. Il se souvient encore quand il lui a demandé. Il s'était jeté à son cou, si heureux. Il l'avait été plus encore, lorsque cela s'était officialisé. Lui n'en menait pas large. Le soutient silencieux de Gibbs et des autres face au juge avait été salutaire. La fête qui avait suivi, organisée par Abby, avait fait disparaître ses dernières appréhensions.

Leur vie de famille se passe très bien. Chris est à l'école, il a fêté ses six ans il y a quelques semaines. Quand il ne peut pas le récupérer après la classe, c'est un des membres de l'équipe qui s'en charge. Il reste ensuite au NCIS jusqu'à ce que Gibbs les autorise à partir. Il avait l'intention de prendre quelqu'un pour le garder, mais ils ont tous refusé. Chris aime passer du temps avec lui au bureau et les autres, et il ne les dérange pas. De plus, tout le monde l'a adopté. Ce serait impensable pour eux qu'il ne soit plus là. Le directeur laisse faire, lui aussi a succombé au charme du garçon. Son fils et sa fille sont amis avec lui. Tony ne compte plus les fois où il emmène ou ramène Chris de chez la famille Vance.

Il a réintégré le NCIS. Leon n'a pas été contre. Gibbs était de toute façon intraitable sur le sujet. Il a parlé avec Wilson, lui proposant de rester avec eux, au lieu de partir comme cela aurait dû se passer. Le jeune homme a dit oui, décrétant cependant que c'est provisoire. Dès qu'une place lui est proposée dans une autre équipe, il compte l'accepter. Cela arrange tout le monde.

Les premiers jours au bureau avaient été particulièrement difficiles. Il fallait qu'il retrouve ses marques avec l'équipe, qu'il en crée avec Dwayne et surtout qu'il fasse face aux regards des autres. Son retour avait alimenté bon nombre de conversations. Aujourd'hui, il est à l'aise.

Le procès de Stone et des membres du réseau va bientôt commencer. La CIA leur a remis le prisonnier. Il se demande quelle sera sa réaction quand il devra l'affronter au tribunal. Il n'aura pas affaire aux autres. Pour sa sécurité, Tony et Angel sont deux personnes différentes.

Il quitte le cimetière. Il doit rejoindre l'équipe chez Gibbs. Ils vont fêter le succès du nouveau roman de Tim.

.

Thom E. Gemcity en est à son quatrième best seller. Celui publié à Noël, sous le titre "Frères" a fait fureur et celui-ci est prometteur. En une journée, il s'en est vendu un nombre impressionnant, bien qu'il n'ait pas les chiffres en tête.

Après avoir intégré son cadeau de Noël à ce qu'il avait déjà rédigé, McGee avait sonné chez lui un matin pour lui donner son manuscrit et lui demander son avis. Il n'avait rien fait parvenir à son éditrice, malgré ses demandes.

Il l'avait lu dans la matinée. Il avait ensuite appelé le bleu et donné rendez-vous chez lui le soir même pour en parler. Ils avaient travaillé tous deux dessus. Chacun le redoutait pourtant. Un livre et une enquête ce n'est pas la même chose. Étrangement cela s'était extrêmement bien passé. Chacun avançait ses idées sans qu'il y ait conflit.

Quand ils étaient arrivés au passage « Boxe et natation », cela s'était corsé. Tony n'avait rien écrit là-dessus dans son manuscrit et évoqué le sujet rapidement au bureau.

Tim lui avait demandé très pâle s'il était d'accord pour expliquer le comment. Tony avait été chercher une liasse de feuilles couverte de son écriture et lui avait dit de la lire. Tim avait été bouleversé. Son ami avait choisi les mots justes, sans atténuer ou passer des détails, ni accentuer la réalité. C'était criant de vérité. Cela l'avait touché. Il avait modifié une virgule et quelques points, corrigé les fautes et intégré tel quel le passage au reste de l'histoire.

Ils avaient gardé ça secret, même Gibbs ne s'était douté de rien. Excepté Chris, personne ne savait. McGee avait laissé entendre faire une pause dans l'écriture.

La dernière chose a trouvé avait été le titre, Tony l'avait laissé choisir. Il savait que _Frères_ était en son honneur. C'est comme ça qu'il considérait Tim, il l'avait mis dans sa lettre. C'était réciproque, il le savait aussi. _Famille_ était le seul mot qui était venu aux lèvres de l'informaticien. Ils s'étaient concertés du regard et constaté que ça leur convenait à tous les deux.

L'éditrice de Tim n'avait rien eu à redire sur le manuscrit. Elle n'avait pas voulu changer la moindre virgule. L'écrivain en avait été très étonné, mais ravi. Le livre avait été sous presse rapidement et l'annonce de sa sortie faite. L'équipe avait découvert à ce moment là la vérité, une partie en tout cas. McGee avait décrété qu'il ne dirait rien sur le livre et qu'ils devaient le lire pour avoir des réponses. C'était deux jours auparavant.

* * *

Il stoppe sa moto dans l'allée. Bien que Brad lui ait rendu sa Mustang, il a conservé le deux roues.

Ils sont déjà tous dans le salon. Il n'a pas fait un pas que Chris se jette dans ses bras suivi de près par Abby.

Il leur dit d'y aller doucement tout en souriant. Il se retrouve avec un livre entre les mains en quelques secondes et un flot de questions de toute part, principalement de la gothique, il faut bien l'avouer.

Il s'assoit et ouvre l'ouvrage. Il trouve la dédicace de Tim.

_À mon grand frère et à ses mots._

C'est court, mais cela veut dire beaucoup.

Ensuite, vient le premier chapitre et une citation d'Abraham Lincoln : « Vous pouvez tromper quelques personnes tout le temps. Vous pouvez tromper tout le monde un certain temps. Mais vous ne pouvez tromper tout le monde tout le temps. »

Tony feuillette quelques pages avant d'arriver à la dernière.

« Joan Baez a dit :_ Vous ne pouvez pas choisir de quelle façon vous mourrez, ni à quelle date. Mais vous pouvez décider de quelle façon vous voulez vivre. Maintenant._

Lorsque l'agent McGregor croisa le regard de Tommy, il prit conscience de l'importance de ces mots. Il se souvint alors de quelques lignes écrites à main levée sur une feuille de papier.****** Il se rappela d'une phrase qu'il n'avait jamais mis en application. Le souvenir de ces quelques mots le décida. Il attrapa son téléphone. Son partenaire sourit et se laissa aller sur son siège. Tout irait bien maintenant. »

Il referme le livre et le tend à Abby.

- Qu'y a-t-il à dire de plus ?

Elle le regarde la bouche grande ouverte un instant. Puis elle la referme sans rien dire.

Ils se sourient.

- Tu as raison, déclare-t-elle. Qu'y a-t-il à dire de plus ?

**FIN**

* * *

*** Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Tony parle seulement anglais et espagnol. **Il ne parle pas italien, malgré ses racines. C'est vrai que dans l'épisode 222, Kate dit à l'infirmière qu'il pense que parler italien rend toutes les femmes folles de lui. Merci Washington-Jones pour avoir retrouvé l'épisode à ce sujet d'ailleurs! Enfin ça ne prouve pas qu'il est trilingue. Quand bien même se serait le cas, je ne compte plus retoucher à la fic. Je ne pense pas que ça change la face du monde que le chiffre du bracelet soit un 2 ou un 3 !

**** Je vous renvoie à _Carpe Diem_ et à la lettre que Tony a laissé à Tim.**

**Et voilà, c'est fini cette fois ! ****Merci à tous de m'avoir suivie et donner vos avis. D'ailleurs je les attends ! ****Et sinon, qu'y a-t-il à dire de plus ? ^_^**

* * *

**IMPORTANT - Les autres opus de l'histoire  
**

**Bonus :** Pour ceux que la vie sentimentale de Tony intéresse, qui aime le Tiva, Chris et qui veulent des explications sur le passage "boxe et natation", je vous invite à allez lire les _Bonus_. Je me suis enfin rattrapée sur ces sujets !

******Tabula Rasa :** C'est l'histoire du côté de Tony. Vous découvrirez tout ce qui n'a pas été dit jusque là sur lui, de sa "mort" et son entrée dans la famille aux retrouvailles avec l'équipe et la fin du Fantôme.


End file.
